A Very Dangerous Game
by Candylyna
Summary: Modern Times. Candy, Anthony and the whole gang go to London to St. Paul Academy for their studies. A new country, new challenges, new crushes...Will Candy and Anthony's love survive their British stay?
1. Chapter 1

_**"- All right. Candice-Blanche, I came to apologise for not telling you the truth…**_

_**\- …that your sister asked you to hire me to seduce me…**_

_**\- Yes…**_

_**\- It's ok. I'm sure it happens everyday…, she said ironically**_

_**\- My little sister is a spoil brat, and sometimes I can't say no to her…**_

_**\- It's not the first time you do that for her…, she guessed**_

_**Terry said to himself that it was the moment of truth, no more lies.**_

_**\- No… when we were younger in school, when she liked a boy, she would ask me to seduce his girlfriend, so he would become free…**_

_**\- So, it was a game for your sister and you. Do you guys have fun playing with people's lives like that?"**_

_An excerpt from "The last time I felt like this, on Chapter 20" by Mallory Quinn._

_We find our inspiration wherever we can... this little dialogue and Mallory Quinn, gave me the idea for this crazy story... I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**A very dangerous Game**_

_**Chapter 1  
The American with blue eyes**_

The deluxe liner was transporting a lot of passengers; rich ones, poor ones, old ones, younger ones, children. Going to Europe by boat was what people used to do back in the days, but it was still on. People liked to go back on the old continent on those floating houses.

It was New Year's Eve, and there was a party in different rooms of the liner.

Candice White Andrew was very elegant in her beautiful pink evening gown with a shawl of the same colour. She had a glass of Champagne in her hand and she was taking a sip. Her head started to spin and she was hot all of a sudden. She wanted some air, so she went outside on the deck. It was a foggy and windy night. Her shawl flew away and she ran after it and caught it. She saw a shape in the fog and she walked closer. It was a young man, he was crying; tears were coming down his cheeks. Candy was asking herself what could make a boy cry like that. Should she talk to him? No, boys were stupid for those kind of things. He will probably pretend like nothing happened! She had bigger fish to fry anyway! She turned around to leave and go back to the party… She took a few steps when she heard:

\- Good evening… can I help you?

Candy turned around against her will and went back on her steps.

\- No, I don't need help…but can I help you?

\- Why would I need your help?

\- For nothing, said Candy who knew he was playing the tough guy, ok, excuse-me, I'm going to go back to the reception, I came out to get some air…

They could hear from afar people scream: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Candy was surprised.

\- It's already midnight? Oh, she said

She looked at the young man who was looking at her with a mocking smile saying:

\- Happy New Year, Miss Freckles!

Candy gave him an angry look. She wanted to reply, when she heard:

\- Honey, Honey? Here you are! It's midnight, honey!

Candy turned around and smiled.

\- Forgive me my love, she said hugging the new comer in her arms, I didn't realize what time it was…

\- It's the same thing every year… we're never together at midnight…

\- Don't tell me you believe those old wives tales stories, that say the person you're with at midnight, is the person you're destined to be with… I'm with you and we'll always be together, even if we're not together at midnight…

\- I love honey

\- I love you my love…

He took her lips in a passionate kiss and she responded to his kiss. You could hear the sound of lips sticking and unsticking, fiery kisses.

\- Let's go celebrate the New Year, the way we should? He said.

\- My room or yours? Asked Candy smiling.

\- Yours… I want you so much, I don't know if I can make it to your cabin.

\- You have too! You crazy fool! You want to make a spectacle of yourself?

They left together, holding each other, on a cloud of love.

The young man looked at them go, like in a dream.

\- Terry? Terry? Said the voice of a young girl, what are you doing here alone?

\- Nothing, said Terry turning around against his will, I was breathing some fresh air, that's all.

\- It's pass midnight: Happy New Year…

\- Happy New Year Dinah.

\- What? No beautiful girl in your arms at midnight?

\- No…

\- They say the person you're with at midnight is the person you're destined to be with…

_"I that stranger is destined to be with me, for the moment, she's probably getting it on with her boyfriend" Thought Terry._

\- It's some old wives tales! Said Terry, come on sis, let's go dance and drink Champagne.

\- Can we play?

\- Play?

\- There this guy I like a lot… but there's a girl who is sticking to him like glue…

\- That's not a problem, said Terry smiling, let's go make our move…

The brother and the sister spent their time having fun like that. Terry was seducing the girlfriends, while his sister would seduce the boyfriends. They had fun destroying couples, or more like having flings. Some couples would break up for good and some wouldn't, because they hid their flings, some would end up getting back together… For the Grandchester, it was an "innocent" game, they had started since their childhood and they were now pros at it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was with her boyfriend in her room, in bed…

\- Oh Anthony…

\- What a beautiful way to start the New Year… even if you weren't with me at midnight…

\- Oh my love, are you going to stop with that nonsense already? I love you and you love me and we're going to be together forever…

\- I love you so much Candy.

\- So kiss me and make love to me and stop thinking about what happened… I love you and you love me, that's all that matters.

The next day, New Year's Day, was a party day. Everybody was in a good mood.

The Grandchester were having breakfast at their table, not too far from the one where Candy and Anthony were with a middle aged man. Terry looked at Candy who looked like a young and innocent good girls.

_"When I think that she probably spent the night getting it on with her greenhorn!" Thought Terry._

His sister was looking in the same direction and she was attracted by Anthony. He was very attractive and she melted in front of his smile. But she saw the look he was giving Candy, a look full of love and she loved him back.

Candy and Anthony finished their breakfast and they left the table together, leaving the middle aged man alone.

The Grandchesters didn't see them again for the rest of the day. But the liner was huge… Terry was asking himself why he was thinking about that girl who was visibly involved with someone else. But he had fun with his sister. He was happy she had come on this trip with him. The trip he did to meet his real mother, had been very difficult for him, because he didn't know what to expect. Thank goodness his sister was there… He didn't know what he would've done without her. They were very close.

When they arrived at Southampton a few days later, Terry and Dinah were happy to be on the main land. They saw the driver who came to pick them up.

\- The driver is here, Terry, said Dinah, let's go, he's going to take care of our luggage…

\- I'm going to help him, said Terry

\- It's his job, said Dinah

\- I'm still going to help him

A few cars behind them, there was a white Rolls Royce. Two young men came out to greet a young couple.

\- Hey the lovebirds! Said one with long hair, over here!

Candy and Anthony smiled and they ran to meet the two young men and they hugged warmly, they talked, they laughed with joy. You could tell they were close and that they loved each other a lot. They took care of their luggage and they got in the car to leave.

Terry looked at them while he waited for his driver who was taking care of something. He looked at Candy sitting in the car; she had her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

_"I'm not going to see her again anyway" He thought._

His driver came back and he got in the car to back to London, to their golden prison. He thought about Candy and Anthony; they seemed careless and so happy. He was wondering if he was going to be that happy one day… His sister was asleep. He started to sleep a little until they got to their castle. It was grey and gloomy and Terry felt like, once they entered the gate, the weather became grey and rainy.

It was dinner time and Terry was dressing up for the occasion. He went downstairs with his sister and they found their parents already sitting at the table.

\- Well , here are strangers, said the duke of Grandchester coldly

\- Good evening, said the children at the same time

Dinah's mother gave Terry the mean look and looked at her daughter sulking.

\- Dinah, where the hell did you go?

\- I told you mum, I went with Terry to see his mum… since you're mean to him… he needs maternal love…

\- Dinah!

\- But unfortunately, since we're back, it means it was a bust…

\- What? The great Eleonor Baker didn't have any time for her bastard son? Big surprise! Said Mrs. Grandchester ironically, what an unfit mother!

\- Mrs. Grandchester, could you please restrain yourself from insulting my mother, said Terry angry

\- Richard, did you hear how he talks to me?

\- He's calling you Mrs. Grandchester, he's not disrespecting you, said the duke

Terry took a seat and his sister sat by his side.

\- How was your trip Terry? What did your mother said? Asked the duke

\- That she's not ready to have me with her, that the world didn't know she had a son…

\- Give her a chance. You took her by surprise…

\- Dad?

\- She called me to tell me you surprised her, she called you back but you wouldn't listen to her… she didn't know where to join you…

\- You talked to your former mistress Richard? Said Mrs. Grandchester

\- We have a son together, it would be ridiculous to assume that I won't talk to her anymore, said the duke without looking at her

\- Yeah right! You still have a thing for her! You want her back…

\- Mum please! Said Dinah, keep your quarrels for your bedroom…

\- I just love the atmosphere in this family! Said Terry with an ironic smile

His mother, had called his father… she wanted him after all! He was happy! He did the first step; it was now up to his mother to do the next one…

After diner, both children got ready to go back to boarding school.

\- Dinah, said her mother, you can stay here with us, you know that?

\- No mum, boarding school is fun…

\- You mean that you're free to be a whore over there like you want…

\- Mum! What a language! It's school with nuns! What are you thinking? You'd rather believe that I'm a trollop, than admit that I'd rather be in school with Terry… You're too much mum! Said Dinah laughing  
Terry looked at his little sister. She loved him unconditionally, despite her mother's efforts to the contrary; she loved Terry and he loved her too. She had come to St. Paul to be near him, because she missed him too much…

Terry and his sister left for boarding school and they were happy in the school's atmosphere. It wasn't a punishment for them, it was freedom…

They went to the television room and they found a few students… among them a group that attracted Dinah's attention. Some young Americans, precisely, the one from the boat with that girl… with other American she hadn't seen before. Their accent could be heard. They were walking to get out of the room and Anthony bumped into Dinah…

\- Oops! Said Anthony smiling

Dinah's purse fell on the floor and they lean at the same time to pick up the content which was all over the floor.

\- I beg your pardon, said Anthony smiling

\- It's Ok, said Dinah smiling back at him; I wasn't looking where I was going…

\- Me neither, said Anthony, you're all forgiven, because of your beautiful face

Dinah burst out laughing and Terry was shaking his head. Anthony was flirting with Dinah or not, this last one with her clumsiness number took advantage to make herself known… he felt her coming…She like the new American guy... but he had a girlfriend… Dinah looked at him and Terry started walking towards his bedroom.

The two other boys who were with Anthony were smiling walking away.

\- Anthony, said one, are you done flirting?

\- Don't forget, you're not available, said the other one

He looked at Dinah

\- I have to go. I'm sorry again.

\- I'm the one who's sorry she said, bye.

\- Bye…

Anthony followed the two other boys and Dinah went back to her room.

Anthony was on the balcony in Candy's room and they were kissing passionately.

\- Are you ok?

\- Yes, I'm adapting, what about you? Asked Candy

\- I'm fine… but you're here so everything is fine with me, my sweet Candy

Candy smiled, happy. She had Anthony and this new school wasn't scaring her as much anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

But in another bedroom, not too far from there, a young lady was dreaming about Anthony, she thought he was handsome, charming and she dreamed of being in his arms. The little time she had spent with him, when they touched, she had felt warmth invading her… His blue eyes, that slick smile was making her melt.

_"For the first time in my life, I think the American accent is irresistible! " Dinah taught smiling._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 2  
"Operation, separation"**_

Terry was in his room, waiting for his sister's phone call. He had seen her eyes and he knew she was under the spell of the young American lad… When his mobile phone rang, he answered after the first ring.

\- What do you want, Dinah?

\- How do you know I want something?

\- I saw you 'eying' the greenhorn…

\- Don't call him that… he's very nice.

\- He's got a girlfriend…

\- That's where you come in… I called you for "Operation, separation"

\- Are you sure you want to separate them? If you like him that much, you should want him to be happy, right? He's happy with his girlfriend…

\- All couples are happy together, one way or another… I want this guy…

\- Dinah, I'm not too comfortable… They really love each other…

\- Terry, what's going on? Are you going soft on me? You like the girlfriend? Well let's separate them and she'll be all yours…

Terry tried to imagine Candy in his arms, kissing her like she was kissing her greenhorn… it was very tempting…

\- All right! But it's the last time Dinah… if you don't stay with this one, I'm not going to help you anymore. You'll just have to find yourself a guy that's available!

\- Thank you sweetie! Said Dinah, I promise you, it's the last time I ask you for that…

\- I hope so… it was fun before, but now, I'm realizing that we're really hurting people for our own pleasure…

\- All is fair in love and war…

Terry wasn't feeling good about this for the first time, but he decided to ignore his feelings. It was the last "Operation, separation" he was going to do, then… for the first time, he was doing this almost against his will, the only thing giving him the courage to continue to play the separation game was the fact that he would have Candy in the end to pick up the pieces… What was surprising with the Grandchester's children is the fact that they were not doubting their power of seduction, they made it all the time.

\- It's the last time, he said out loud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was very cold that back to school morning after the holidays. Candy was cold and she was hoping the sun would warm up the atmosphere a little. The was wearing a white shirt from the uniform with the grey skirt under her coat. She was that everybody was wearing their blazer. She met Anthony, Alistair and Archibald.

\- Candy, said Alistair, where is your blazer?

\- I forgot, I'm going to go get it

\- You won't have time, said Anthony, it's time to go to church. The mass is about to start… let's go!

They walked with their group to the church. The nuns were at the door, controlling the uniform of every student. Candy arrived without her blazer…

\- Miss Candice White Andrew, you're new.

\- Yes, sister.

\- Haven't you read the school rules? Said the nun.

\- I did, sister.

\- So you knew you need to wear you blazer for the mass?

\- I forgot sister… but I can run back to my room and get my blazer…

\- It's ok for this time. The next time, you'll be in detention.

\- Thank you sister, said Candy smiling.

The nun looked at Candy, she wanted to keep a serious face, but Candy's smile made her melt.

Anthony smiled; Candy had made another conquest. They went to sit for the mass. Anthony met the blue-green eyes, the one from the day before. The girl who has bumped into him… She smiled at him and batted her eyes. Anthony was not stupid, he knew that girl was hitting on him, he'd to have been blind, not to see it. He was flattered, but his sweet Candy, was all he needed.

During the prayers, he couldn't help sinning thinking about what he was doing the night before with his beloved Candy… A church full of teenagers excited, praying was the last thing on their mind. So when the mass was interrupted by the son of the duke of Grandchester who was bored… he entered the church making noise with his shoes, everybody turned around to look what was going on.

\- Oh shit! The mass is still on, he said.

\- Sweet Jesus! Said the reverend mother.

Everybody started laughing softly.

\- Terrence Grandchester, can you find a place and have a seat please? You're late…

\- Oh it's really nice of you to invite me, reverend mother, but I didn't come here to pray.

\- Why did you come here then?

\- What do you think? To take a little nap before the course start… its cool here and usually very quiet…

The nuns and the priest had a little cry of indignation. The reverend mother looked at him and said:

\- Master Grandchester, you're disturbing the mass and your comrades' prayer with your pleasantries. You go and wait for me in my office…

\- Very well, reverend mother… I like your office, its full of candies and little cakes, full of guilty little sins… but let me tell you that my comrades, like you call them, none of them are praying, in fact if you knew what they were actually thinking in their mind, you'll be blushing…

There was a little laugh in the assembly, confirming his saying…

\- That's enough! Said the reverend mother, now get out of the church…

\- All right, all right, no need for you to shout, I'm leaving. Calm down…

He got out of the church still making noise with his shoes. He looked at Candy and winked at her, she smiled. The others students started to whisper.

\- What a snotty nosed kid! Said Anthony.

\- You can say that again! Said Archie.

Candy remembered their meeting on the boat; he was crying. He was playing the tough guy, but he was really a sensitive boy, in fact.

\- I think he's nice, said Candy surprised to hear herself defend Terry.

\- That's because he winked at you, said Eliza Reagan who was behind them, he's hitting on you…

\- What ? said Anthony, how dare he? He's going to hear from me…

\- Thanks Eliza! Said Candy giving her the mean eye, Anthony, stop it, it's not the moment to talk about this…

\- SILENCE! Said the reverend mother, to punish you, you'll stay an extra half an hour to meditate on your impure thoughts !

\- Oooh, said the students disappointed.

\- All that because to that snotty nosed kid! Said Anthony.

The mass was over an hour later, giving the students only a little free time before their courses. When they got out of the church, the boys, Anthony, and Archie continued fuming.

\- I'm going to go for a walk, said Candy.

\- I'll join you later, said Anthony.

\- I'm going by the gate over there, said Candy pointing her finger.

\- All right, I'll see you later my rose…

Candy walked away, avoiding Eliza and her group. She went by the gate, she sat against a tree, thinking about Terry, thinking about their first meeting, the mass interruption…

_"__But he was crying the night I first met him… I'm sure he was pretending to be tough so hide how much he's really hurting" she thought._

Anthony arrived and had to call her twice before she heard him.

\- My rose? My rose? Where are you? On the moon?

Candy was startled. She didn't hear him arrive. She blushed lightly because she was indeed thinking about another boy.

\- I'm sorry sweetie, she said, I didn't hear you.

\- I saw that… where were you? Who was on your mind? That snotty nosed kid who winkled at you?

\- What kind of question is that? Said Candy taken aback.

She was thinking about Terry and she was ashamed of herself.

\- First of all, you didn't say hello properly to me this morning, she said.

\- What? You wanted me to kiss you in front of the nuns and you forgot you blazer, on top of that.

\- So, all I have to do is forget about a simple piece of clothing, for you to forget to say hello to me?

\- My white rose, I'm going to say hello to you right away…

He took her lips and they kissed. You could hear the sound of their lips gluing and un-gluing…

Terry was lying in the grass and he had heard everything and he felt like dying… he could see them and watching Candy's mouth sticking to Anthony's tongue and all was exciting and infuriating at the same time. He had the impression of being a peeping Tom but he couldn't help looking at them.

_"__It's like I'm cursed to see this girl and her greenhorn kiss all the time… I couldn't really do without this spectacle!"_

A voice was heard from afar.

\- TERRY!TERRY!

Terry was forced to get out of his hiding place, interrupting the young lovebirds, who were surprised to see Terry coming out from behind the tree.

\- TERRY! THE REVEREND MOTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!  
Terry looked at the lovebirds, especially Candy and he winked at her and smiled.

\- That looked very good, he said to provoke her.

\- TERRY! THE REVEREND MOTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!

\- SHE'S AN OLD HAG! He replied leaving there.

Candy and Anthony were looking at him, still a little surprised to have had an audience during their public display of affection.

\- That damned snotty nosed kid! He was spying on us! Did you see him?

\- I didn't know he was there, said Candy red with confusion.

\- He winked at you again… said Anthony jealoius, and what was that remark about?

\- He was talking about our kisses, said Candy, well, we have to go anyway, otherwise we're going to be late… come on, she said taking his hand.

They went to class and their conversation also ended, fortunately because it was getting sticky. Candy had seen Terry's provocative look… she was feeling them coming and she was feeling bad, because it wasn't unpleasant to her at all…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

During lunch time, Candy was with her group at a table. They were talking happily.  
Eliza liked Anthony who wasn't looking at her at all, so she was having fun elsewhere. She looked around her and she saw Terrence and his sister at a table. She went to sit with them to keep them company.

\- Hey English kids, said Eliza smiling.

\- Hello, said Dinah.

Terry was looking at Candy and Eliza noticed.

\- You like blondie? She asked.

\- Mind your own business, said Terry.

\- I can help you, said Eliza, I know both of them very well… they are so in love, it's disgusting.

\- You're telling me?

\- If you're nice to me, I can help you…

\- Why didn't you separate them if you don't like them? Asked Terry.

\- Because coming from me, they're going to be on their guards; they don't trust me at all…

\- Gee, I wonder why? Said Terry ironically.

\- But you try, blondie is going to fall in your arms…

\- What do you want?

\- I want you to eat me if it works…

Terry looked at her. Some girls were pretty straight forward, but not as direct as Eliza Reagan. He looked at his sister, who was smiling.

\- I don't need anybody's help, said Terry.

\- When you'll run out of options, you know were to find me, said Eliza and my price will have gone up too…

\- Don't hold your breath, said Terry.

\- Candy and Anthony: you're not going to separate them without my help, said Eliza, you'll come and look for me…

Terry looked at the freckled girl laugh with her greenhorn, they seemed so happy. But he promised himself to make her his own.

Dinah looked at Anthony and Candy and she was jealous. Let her brother get Candy away from him and if he need the curly redhead, so be it!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Candy caught Terry's eyes on her from time to time. Why was he looking at her like that? But she felt proud to be with Anthony, that Terry looked like he envied them, he had seen them on the boat, in the school yard, he was spying on them… She was wondering why it was making her smile… she looked at Anthony with love. She was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 3  
"Gentleman's word"**_

Dinah Grandchester was always accidentally bumping into Anthony. Candy always found her talking to Anthony, while he was waiting for her, or at the library, or in front of the lunch room, the television room…

\- She likes you a lot that girl, said Candy.

\- She's nice, that's all, said Anthony.

\- You mean, she has a thing for you…

\- Why are you imagining things?

\- I'm not imagining things, I'm just saying that girl is always on your way as if by "chance".

\- Let's go for a walk, my rose, said Anthony smiling.

oOoOoOo

Terry continued smiling at Candy and talking to her, but all his seductive attempts were not working… he was starting to consider Eliza's proposition. He was talking with his sister on the phone.

\- Terry what's going on? You're not able to work on her like you can? Either you've lost your charm, or that girl is really immune to your charm…

\- It's harder than I thought… she loves her boyfriend, even if she smiles at me…

\- Have you thought about Eliza's offer?

\- Information in exchange for the horizontal mambo? No way!

\- Terry…, you're not able to do it on your own, or you're not really trying…

Terry didn't reply.

\- I'm right, am I? You're not really trying because you feel sorry for them, you don't want to break up their couple! Terry!

\- I just don't want to do the horizontal with the redhead from hell!

\- You've done it with girls you didn't love before, right?

\- Yes, but I wanted to! I don't want to do it with that damn redhead!

Terry was feeling that Eliza was only a source of trouble… but she could be the key to conquer Candy… but the price to pay was stiff… For Candy…

\- All right, I'll talk to Eliza…, said Terry with a weary tone…

So Terry had the unpleasant task to find Eliza who was with her group of friends chatting after class. He approached her with a big smile.

\- Eliza? Can I talk to you?

\- Of course Terry, she said with sweet voice, girls, I'll see you later…

She followed Terry who took her to his Jaguar for a little ride.

\- You should've told me we were going out, Terry, I would've changed.

\- You fine the way you are, Eliza, said Terry.

\- I love your car! It's great!

\- Thanks, said Terry.

Terry took her to a little expensive restaurant to eat and soften her up. They knew him and they took him to a table near the window.

Eliza took the menu and ordered the most expensive plate.

\- Can we order alcohol? She asked.

\- I'm going to be driving…

\- Just one glass… champagne to celebrate our collaboration, because this is why you brought me here, right?

\- I'm glad we understand each other, he said smiling.

\- All right, you know my condition.

Terry looked at her; he had to make an effort to not be disgusted…

\- I know you're condition, he said with a charming smile.

\- But I'd like a foretaste first…

\- A foretaste?

\- Yes… nothing tells me you're going to keep your promise…

\- You've got my gentleman's word…

\- I'm sorry honey, but your gentleman's word, is not enough…

\- My gentleman's word is very reliable…

\- Maybe so, but I want another guarantee…

\- What kind of guarantee?

\- First base…

\- I'm not familiar with baseball terms, can you be more explicit?

\- Lip lock! Tongues and all!

\- Oh…

\- It shouldn't be too difficult to do; it's going to be good too…

_"__Speak for yourself!" Said Terry to himself_

\- Of course, but what you're going to give me better work…

\- I want you in my bed Terry, believe me, it's going to work…

They ate and drank Champagne. Not a lot… but Terry wanted to drink a little more so he won't remember the kiss Eliza was going to give him…

During their way back, Eliza couldn't stop talking. She had drunk a little more champagne than him and she kept smiling, laughing and telling stories. But of course she wasn't saying anything about Anthony and Candy… she was selling that information for a kiss and for night in the sheets too.

_"__I don't think I can do this. I can kiss her… but I'll have to find something if what she gives me works…" He said to himself_

When they got back to school, it was dark already. Terry went to park his car. Eliza was waiting. What a torture! He leaned on her and she was waiting for it and their lips touched… for Eliza it was heaven on earth. Her whole body was inflamed and the pleasure she felt, was something she had never felt before. No other boy she had kissed before had awakened in her that volcano which was boiling in her.

Terry was kissing another girl with no passion, but he needed her and he was doing it to break up a girl and her boyfriend, a girl who had done nothing to him and who was perfectly happy with her boyfriend… A vague of jealousy went through him and he kissed Eliza harder… First base. Eliza was getting more and more passionate and his body was reacting… so he decided to stop the kiss, when Eliza started to touch him… he pushed her away… they were breathless… Eliza was looking at him with so much desire, that he was tempted for a minute to go all the way…

\- Oh Terry, she said, with a little voice, oh Terry…

Terry didn't say anything. He was catching his breath. Eliza was smiling. Terry finally spoke.

\- I'm waiting for the information, he said

\- The information?

\- Yes…

\- You're sure you don't want to go all the way?

\- You said first base… you refused my gentleman's word…

\- All right then. If this kiss is a foretaste of our love night, I think I'm going to die of pleasure and go to heaven…

_"__In hell would be more likely" thought Terry._

Eliza looked at him with love.

\- All right. Anthony and Candy met when Candy was living at our house. My father had taken her in from the orphanage so she could keep me company. Like I needed a friend… anyway… Anthony fell in love with her and he begged his uncle William to adopt her for him, because he's convinced she's destined to be with him…

\- I'm not hearing anything special…

\- Anthony is very superstitious… for example; he convinced that if he spends December 31st to January 1st with her, they're going to be together for the rest of their life…

Terry remembers the firs conversation he had heard between Candy and Anthony. They were talking indeed about the fact that they weren't together at midnight… but she was with him, Terrence Grandchester! He thought the conversation was stupid… and that was the key to destroy Candy and Anthony?

\- And how is that going to help me?

\- Well, according to what I learned, Anthony wasn't with Candy at midnight, this year or the other years… Anthony want to believe that he and Candy are destined to be together, because his dear mother had told him that she and her father met on December 31st and they had spent the night together, they were destined to be together and they ended up getting married… I know it's ridiculous, but Anthony believes it… for him it's destiny…

\- But they love each other so much…

\- If you want! That girl's a tramp…

\- Eliza…

\- All right… You shouldn't have any trouble getting her… then Anthony will be free to be with me, after our night together of course!

_"__Oh my God! She wants Anthony too? This is not going to end well?" Thought Terry._

And he said out loud:

\- Of course…

He opened the door and got out of his Jaguar. Eliza did the same.

\- Thank you very much Terry, the kiss was the nirvana for me!

\- Goodbye Eliza.

\- Keep me posted, ok?

\- Ok, said Terry, disappearing in the night.

Eliza was cloud 9, nothing could ruin her evening.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in his room doing his homework and talking to his sister on the phone…

\- So bro?

\- The bitch wanted me to kiss her before she gave me the information…

\- What? She didn't trust your gentleman's word? Said Dinah ironically.

\- Shut up!

Dinah burst out laughing. Eliza was smart. She took advantage of the situation to satisfy her own desire and fantasies about Terry.

\- How was it? She asked.

\- What?

\- You know what I'm talking about! How does she kiss?

\- She's a tigress…

\- Not bad for a qualification… that means you're not totally disgusted with her…

\- She's a beautiful girl, she's only…

\- A tigress? Said Dinah ironically.

\- Are you going to stop making fun of me?!I'm doing all this for you!

\- Tell me you don't want blondie and we stop everything now!

Terry closed his eyes. He had to stop putting everything on Dinah's head; he wanted Candy for himself…

\- All right then! What about on your side? He asked.

\- Well since you're not progressing, I can't do much… she always come to get him with her beautiful smile when I talk to him… when you're going to start working on her… What did Eliza tell you?

\- That the greenhorn believes in destiny…

\- So…?

\- Apparently the story about being together at midnight on New Year's Day is precious to him, because of what his mother told him…

\- A lot of good that'll do to me!

\- Wait until you hear the rest…

\- All right, go ahead.

\- The other years, they were not together…

\- What about this year?

\- This year either…

\- Eliza told you that?

\- I already knew that…

\- How?

\- Do you remember when you came to join me on the deck of the boat?

\- Yes, it was a little bit after midnight… You were alone…

\- But a few minutes earlier, I wasn't…

\- What do you mean?

\- I was with Candy…

\- What? At midnight?

\- Yes, midnight rang while we were talking …

\- Oh my god! I think Eliza deserved that kiss you gave her! We're going to use this information to our advantage! Your torture wasn't in vain, brother darling!

\- It doesn't mean I want to do it again…

\- The tigress' kiss didn't satisfy you? Were you excited?

\- I'm only human, after all…

\- I knew it! Said Dinah laughing.

\- I'm going to do my homework, I running behind and I had Champagne…

\- You're incorrigible! Drinking on a week day Terry?

\- I was trying to get drunk to…

\- To take the tigress' kiss! Of course! Said Dinah laughing, I'm going to let you go… see you tomorrow bro! I love you!

\- I love you too sis! See you tomorrow…

Terry concentrated on his homework and stop thinking about this very bizarre evening. Later on his bed, he started to think about Candy, only the only image that was coming back to his mind was the one where she was with Anthony smooching ant saying pathetic _"__I love yous"_…


	4. Chapter 4

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 4  
"The game starts…"**_

So it was a new day for the Grandchesters. With the information they got from Eliza, Dinah was able to make up subject of conversation around the topic of destiny…

Anthony got used to Dinah's attention. She was very nice with him, always smiling and when Candy was busy, he would spend time with her. Like it was the case at the moment; he was in the television room having a cold drink while watching a movie. Dinah came in. It was an old movie with Ginger Rogers in which she found a baby… there was a scene on New Year's Eve with the couple in the movie…

\- I think the girl should marry him, said Dinah.

\- Why? He's not the father of the baby…

\- Well everybody thinks he is, and they were together at midnight… they're destined to be together, for sure! It's destiny!

\- It's only a movie! Said Anthony a little irritated.

\- All right, calm down… I didn't want to upset you.

\- I'm sorry Dinah; it's not your fault…

\- What's going on? You want to talk about?

\- No… well, it's nothing… Candy and I are never together at midnight for the New Year…

\- But you're still together, despite of that… it proves that it's not true.

\- But I believe it… My mother was engaged to another man when she met my father on New Year's Eve, and they ended up getting married and I can give you other examples…

\- You're afraid not to end up with Candy? But don't you love each other?

What Anthony didn't want to say, is that Candy was with Terry on New Year's Day at midnight… And it was eating him up inside… He had a bad feeling every time he saw Candy and Terry together, or every time he saw Candy looking at Terry, or when they would mutually look at each other…

\- Yes, we love each other… I asked my uncle to adopt her because I wanted her to stay near me, I was only thinking about myself… and what if she's with me because by gratitude? What if she falls in love with someone else?

\- You believe in destiny?

\- Of course…

\- Destiny did put you two together, right?

\- Yes, that's why I also believe that destiny can separate us… we're never together at midnight… maybe we're not destined to be together.

\- It doesn't mean anything, but if that's the case…there are other fishes in the ocean, said Dinah smiling.

If Anthony didn't know Dinah was interested in him, he was sure at that very moment. But he couldn't think about that…Candy, was the one he loved, Candy was his girlfriend…

\- Maybe, he said smiling, but I already found my fish.

\- Of course, said Dinah smiling.

She was disappointed, of course and she was waiting for Terry to do his number on Candy…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was walking around the school court after school, she had just received letter from the Pony Home. She was in the little wood, not too far from the stables where the horses from the polo team stayed. The place was practical empty and Candy was concentrated on reading Miss Pony and Sister Maria's letter, when she heard some noise. She looked up and she met Neil Reagan's awful eyes…

\- What do you want from me? She said with a weary tone.

\- I don't like it that you're here with us, said Neil.

\- Well, it's a free world; I can go wherever I want and where Uncle William wants me to go…

\- Well, I'm going to teach you for coming at the same school as me. I'm going to give you a nice correction…

\- What?

Candy saw two more of Neil's friends coming out of the bushes a thin one and a chubby one. They were looking at her with hungry eyes…

\- That's her? Said the thin one, we're going to have fun.

\- That we are! Said the chubby one.

Candy got scared.

\- Neil, what do you want? As usual, you can't do anything on your own, you need help for your bad actions.

\- I'm going to make you eat your words. You talk too much Candy… let's go guys!

\- NO! Said Candy, who wanted to run away, but it was too late, the two boys grabbed her and were taking her to the stables, and they all got in.

They found a corner with hay and they were trying to undress Candy, she was trying to fight them off with all her strength. Neil was opening is buckle and his pants, he got his member out, smiling and he was approaching Candy, who continued fighting to try to escaped the two bad boys, when he received a whip lash on his hand which was holding his member. The others got whip lash on their hands, on their arms, they let go of Candy who stood up quickly and started to arrange her clothes.

\- OUCH! Said the cowards, what is this? OUCH!

\- Tell me I'm mistaking, that imbeciles like yourself aren't man enough to find sluts stupid enough to satisfy your disgusting sexual needs! Said Terry's voice.

\- Leave us alone! Said Neil, come on guys, let's take him…

There was a little fight and Terry was able to beat the three cowards really fast. Neil's two stupid friends ran out of there. Terry punched Neil on the nose; he left with a bloody face.

Candy was looking at Terry who was wearing his horse riding suit with a red jacket.

\- Are you ok? Asked Terry, did they do anything to you?

Candy's eyes were so grateful… she had just had the fright of her life, those three cowards wanted to abuse her and without Terry, they would've done it.

\- Thank you so much Terry, without you…

\- Oh, I don't like people to misbehave, he said like it was nothing.

\- You saved me from those thugs…

\- It was nothing at all…

Terry was wondering whether he was going mad?! He had Candy grateful and it was like he didn't want to take advantage of the situation… he was quitting…

\- Terry! That was not nothing! Neil was serious; he had his dick out, for goodness sake!

\- I saw that. He's got nothing on me…

Candy looked at him surprised. She was trying to be serious and he… she burst out laughing. Terry wanted to break the ice: a horrible crime almost happened… Terry smiled back at her…

\- Are you ok? He asked again.

\- Yes, I feel a lot better, said Candy.

\- Enough to flirt with me? And maybe you'll make me your declaration… Miss Freckles…

Candy opened her mouth, surprised. Was he serious or was he joking?

\- I beg your pardon? She said outraged, no way! You lout!

\- Is that a way to treat your savior, Miss Freckles? You forget fast…

Candy was ashamed by her behavior.

\- I'm sorry Terry.

\- A little kiss on the cheek would be enough…

\- Don't hold our breath.

\- Ok… I can dream right? Even if all I did was to save you from a horrible gang bang…

Candy felt guilty. She approached him to kiss him on the cheek, when Terry took her lips and put his tongue in her mouth and little by little, he started caressing her tongue with all the softness of the world…

Candy was surprised and she couldn't help but savour that kiss, which was so good it made her whole body shiver of pleasure… She put her arms around his neck and they kissed for a while: they were floating on cloud nine… The neigh of a horse brought them all of a sudden to reality. Someone was approaching the horses…

Candy slapped Terry and pushed him away from her.

\- You cheated!

Terry wasn't expecting that at all!

\- What's wrong with you?

\- I have a boyfriend! You have no right to do that! Especially without my permission! You delinquent!

\- I wanted to show you how it could be with us.

\- I'm not available…

\- I like you Candy… we get along fine and I'm sure after my kiss, we're made to be together.

\- NO! I'm not available, said Candy running out of there, leaving him there…

Candy was kind of upset by the events and especially by Terry's kiss, something she wasn't expecting at all which tasted like nothing she had tasted before! What was going on? She loved Anthony, but Terry was profoundly disturbing her.

Terry, after kissing Candy and being slapped, couldn't understand how kissing her was so good. It wasn't the first time he kissed a girl… but the sensation he felt was upsetting him in a way that scared him… But kissing Candy was fantastic!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in the boys' rooms and she was still feeling guilty for letting Terry kiss her like that… She didn't want to talk about Neil to Anthony, because, he would go and beat him up bad and get expelled for good.

\- Are you ok, my rose? Asked Anthony, you seem far away…

_"__I'm wondering if you're thinking about Terry… Oh Candy…" He thought._

Candy who was as a matter of fact, thinking about Terry, didn't want to stay for long in the boys' room…

\- I'm going to go to bed sweetie, she said, I have a head ache.

\- Are you sure you're all right?

\- I'm fine, she said, kissing him briefly on the lips.

Anthony felt the difference, it was like Candy was avoiding him, even with her kiss… Something was going on. She was always honest with him… yes; well that's what he thought…

Candy left. Anthony was talking with her cousins.

\- What's going on? Asked Archie.

\- I don't know, said Anthony.

\- Is Candy all right? Asked Alistair.

\- She said she was, but I got a feeling she's hiding something from me…

\- You're imagining things, said Archie.

\- I hope so, said Anthony sadly.

\- She loves you, said Archie.

\- And you love her. You two should be able to solve your problems with your love, said Alistair

\- I hope so, he said, going to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her room and she couldn't stop thinking about Terry and his kiss, she wanted some more, it was too good!

_"__Oh my God! Why did that lout had to kiss me?!" she thought._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in his room thinking about Candy, when he saw a shadow at his balcony door. His room was in the dark. He approached the balcony and he saw Candy who was leaving her boyfriend's balcony. He felt a little twinge in his heart. After kissing her, he was considering her like his girlfriend… even if she belonged to her greenhorn … she had slapped him…he smiled… but that kiss had been wonderful, fantastic, magnificent… Candy has responded to his kiss, she wanted him too… She had a greenhorn, and she had to get rid of him… he was sure of it… the kiss was the first step to the separation between Candy and Anthony.

His mobile phone rang, it was Dinah:

\- What's up bro?

\- I kissed her…

Dinah almost dropped her mobile phone!

\- You're kidding me?!

\- I'm not kidding!

He told her about the incident…

\- Anthony's cousin wanted to rape her? What a bloody bastard! It's a good thing you were there!

\- When I think that if I've waited a little bit more, I wouldn't have needed that tigress of Eliza!

\- It's always good to know that Anthony had doubts about his destiny with Candy…

\- After the kiss I gave Candy, I think that she now has doubts about her future with her greenhorn… I could've done it without having to kiss the redhead from hell…

\- Unfortunately, you made a pact with Eliza and that kiss sealed that deal; so if you manage to separate Candy and Anthony, Eliza will come to collect!

\- Don't remind me! I feel nauseous just thinking about it!

\- How was the kiss with Candy?

\- It was the most wonderful think in the world, Dinah, I never felt like this before! It was magnificent: my whole body was burning, the pleasure was indescribable… She's the one I want Dinah!

\- You're hooked, big time bro! Anthony is going to fall in my arms soon…

Terry started thinking about Eliza who also wanted Anthony for herself… but it was not the time to think about that! For the moment, he was thinking about Candy who was coming from the greenhorn's room…

\- Good luck sis, said Terry, I'm going to leave you and go back to my dream…

Terry went to bed and continued thinking about Candy and that wonderful kiss and he was sure Candy was also thinking about it…


	5. Chapter 5

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 5  
"A beautiful Sunday"**_

Candy wasn't feeling too good the following days, so it was with no big surprise when the fifth Sunday arrived and the great aunt Elroy came to see them in London, she refused to go with the other… Anthony was in Candy's room on Sunday morning…

\- No, I won't come, said Candy; I have no intention of going to get call names by your grand-mother…

\- Usually, you don't mind and you always know how to defend yourself …, said Anthony.

\- I know, but I really don't want to see your grandmother!

Anthony looked at her surprised. What was going on?

\- My rose, what's going on? You getting your thorns out…

\- Oh Anthony! Forgive me! Said Candy upset.

Anthony took her in his arms and he kissed her softly. Candy responded to the kiss, she was feeling so guilty. He took her to bed but she became stiff…

\- What's going on? We haven't been together in a long time…

\- Oh Anthony, I know it's been a long time... but I'm not feeling too well… Forgive me my love… soon, very soon, ok?

\- You'll tell me if you have a problem right? You can tell me anything, don't forget that…

\- I know, said Candy who was tempted for a second to talk to him about Terry and Neil attempted assault on her.

\- I love you Candy.

\- I love you too, Anthony.

They kissed again and Anthony left by the balcony.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The school was empty like every weekend, but this Sunday was more than the other times since it was the one the parents were visiting. Candy went for a walk in the school yard and arrived on a little hill. She smelled the odor of a cigarette…

Terry didn't want to go home at all, that weekend, so he stayed alone at school. He went to the school yard and he suddenly wanted to smoke to calm his nerves, because he was thinking about Candy and he was going crazy. He light up a cigarette and had a puff…

\- Why am I not surprise to see that you're a smoker too?

Terry was startled and turned around.

\- Look who's here? Miss Tarzan! You always climb the boys' balcony?

\- 007, you always spy on people from your balcony?

\- I don't like seeing you go there…

\- I'm not your girlfriend, I'm Anthony's girlfriend and I'll go to his room whenever I want to!

\- You're still refusing to see that we're made for each other?

\- You have no respect for someone else's girlfriend…

\- All is fair in love and war…

\- Why are you doing this to me?

\- Tell me you didn't like our kiss and I'll leave you alone…

\- That is not the point…

\- Then what is the point? As long as you don't have a ring on your finger…

\- What do you want from me?

Terry, who was still sitting on the grass, threw away is cigarette and stood up.

\- You know what I want, he said coming closer to her.

Candy knew she has to pull back but she wanted him to get closer to her… he leaned his face and she pull back at the last second.

\- NO! She said.

\- You're complicated, you know that?

\- Whose fault is that? Leave me alone!

Terry looked at her.

\- What are you doing here? Why aren't you gone with your greenhorn and his cousins?

\- They're going to see their great aunt.

\- So…?

\- She… she doesn't like me very much, said Candy looking down.

\- Oh… and they left you here alone?

\- I insisted to stay here, I didn't want to go out and confront the old hag…

\- Why? I thought you were in love with the guy?

\- I am…

\- So…? He loves enough to defend you at least…

\- He's my biggest defender! Said Candy vehemently.

\- I'm not saying the contrary…

\- I insisted on staying…

\- I believe you…

\- Why do I have the impression you're making fun of me?

\- Me? He said smiling.

\- You go to hell! Said Candy leaving.

\- Candy! Wait! Candy!

But Candy was running fast and went back to the girls' dorm. She met a nun…

\- Candy! I was looking for you…

\- Yes sister? Said Candy out of breath.

\- You have a visitor…

\- I do? Who is it?

\- Come with me and you'll see…

\- All right sister.

Candy caught her breath by walking slowly with the nun. Who could've come to see her? They arrived at reverend mother's office. There was a man sitting on a chair who stood up when they got in. Candy recognized him at once.

\- Mr. Brighton! Said Candy smiling.

\- Hello Candy, he said smiling back at her.

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came to get you to spend the day with you…

\- Oh, said Candy, but I have to go change…

\- No problem, said Mr. Brighton, you go ahead. We're going to Ascot, the racecourse.

\- Oh, all right…

Candy went to her bedroom and put on a beautiful black and white dress. She brushed her hair vigorously until they started to shine. She put on a hat assorted to her dress she put on black and white shoes and took a little purse of the same colour. She was very elegant to go to Ascot at the racecourse.

_"__This is a great occasion to wear those nice designer clothes I have in my wardrobe, worth the adoptive daughter of William Andrew! " She said to herself.  
_  
She put on a little perfume, and a little make up. She was very beautiful. Mr. Brighton complimented her when she joined him outside to get in the car waiting for them.

\- Candy, you're ravishing! He said smiling.

\- Thank you Mr. Brighton, I'm ready, let's go!

They got in the car and they went to Ascot. During the ride, Mr. Brighton talked to her.

\- Candy, I did this trip here to London, to enroll Candy at St. Paul Academy…

\- Annie! Oh! Said Candy smiling.

\- Yes, I wanted to ask you if you could keep an eye on her… you know how shy she is… and that my wife asked her not to reveal her origins…

\- I won't be the one revealing her secret.

\- I know… Annie is you little sister, you can protect her.

\- She will have to learn to be more courageous…

\- And I'm counting on you to show her that.

\- All right… but if Mrs. Brighton told her not to speak to me…

\- Knowing Annie, she will not last long and will turn to you, sooner or later.

\- Ok, Mr. Brighton, but only if she does the first step…

\- That's fine. Thank you Candy, I knew I could count on you.

\- Where is she? At Ascot?

\- No, she and her mother are at your castle to meet the great aunt Elroy for a letter of recommendation, for the reverend mother of St. Paul Academy…

\- Right.

\- I thought I'll find you with them, but Anthony told me you stayed at school… I understood that you don't really get along with the great aunt Elroy! It's probably the generation gap…

Candy just smiled.

They finally arrived at Ascot. There were a lot of people. The British upper class was there; they possessed a lot of horses and they wanted to make sure their investment paid off.

Mr. Brighton went to sit with Candy and they were looking at some leaflet with the name of the horses.

\- Do you see people your age? You'd probably want to sit with them…

\- I don't see anyone I know…

\- There's a Casanova other there surrounded by very pretty girls.

Candy lifted her head and looked up…

_"__Why am I not surprised?" She thought to herself._

Terrence Grandchester, smiling to all those pretty young ladies… Candy felt a twinge in her heart! She was jealous! He was smiling to all those young ladies!

_"__Oh my God! What's going on with me?" she asked herself._

But she couldn't help it. She didn't want Terry to be with other girls! She wanted him for her! No! She wanted Anthony! Anthony, Anthony, Anthony!

Mr. Brighton got her out of her torpor…

\- Candy! There's a horse that comes from the Steve Ranch of Lakewood.

\- That's Tom's Ranch! WOW! Said Candy.

\- Its name is Pony Flash!

\- Can we go see it? Tom was with us at the orphanage!

\- Really? All right then, said Mr. Brighton.

She went with Mr. Brighton to the stables. They saw Terry still smiling with the young ladies and Candy passed him, ignoring him.

Terry looked at her pass with a mocking smile!

Candy was looking at a beautiful white stallion…

\- Here he is; Pony Flash! He's so beautiful! I wonder if Tom took care of him personally… make us proud.

Pony Flash! You come from America!

\- I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Freckles, but that horse is mine and it's name is Royal King…

\- Royal King? That's a pleonasm…

\- I was a very enthusiastic boy…

\- That's the least we could say… but this horse's name is Pony Flash and it comes from America.

\- I can show you Royal King's ownership papers…

Terry sounded like he was joking, but he was serious. Candy turned to Mr. Brighton…

\- Mr. Brighton?

\- Euh, the young man is correct, it's his horse… Pony Flash is…

\- Over there! Said Terry pointing an animal with his finger

Candy looked at the animal, white with grey spots, a little chubby…

\- Pony Flash, that big fat thing?

Terry burst out laughing. Candy got upset…

\- I'm sure if he's here, it's because he's a winner! He didn't come from so far, from America to lose!

Terry smiled, seeing her loyal to a horse from her homeland…

\- You want to bet? He asked.

\- Bet what?

\- If Royal King wins…

\- Yes…?

\- You give me one night, he whispered.

\- There's no way! She said, I'd rather pull my hair out!

\- I can guarantee you that one night with me will be more enjoyable…

\- You're a horrible person! No way!

\- One night at the restaurant, or at the movies…

\- At…?

\- Yes… what were you thinking about? Oh…Oh! Oh my God!

Candy became bright as red. Terry was looking at her smiling.

\- Stop it! Said Candy, that's exactly what you were thinking!

\- Why Miss Freckles! You have a dirty little mind!

\- Really? Because I was ready to take you to your word Casanova! But since it's not what you were thinking about… I suppose we won't have a passionate night of love, if Royal King wins!

Terry looked at her.

\- If Royal King wins…we're going to make love, said Terry.

\- And if he loses?

\- I leave you alone and I won't bother you ever again…

\- Deal! Said Candy blushing.

She was wondering if she wasn't crazy! What did she just do? A bet with a boy who wants to take her away from Anthony… she was playing with fire and she could burn herself… She gave her hand to Terry and he shook on it…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 6  
"The bet…"**_

Meanwhile at the Andrew's castle, the teens were in one of the living rooms talking and opening their gifts the great aunt had brought for them.

\- Thank you grandma, said Anthony, you didn't bring anything for Candy?

\- Anthony…

\- She's part of the family too; grandma and I could marry her…

\- Anthony! Said his grandma outraged.

Archibald who was listening said:

\- "You could?" You're not sure you want to marry her anymore?

Anthony looked at his cousin with eyes saying: "not now…"

\- Candy is free to marry whomever she wants, said Alistair.

\- Yes, after all she is the great uncle William's heiress, right? Said Archie.

\- The person who's going to marry her will have a beautiful wedding, said Alistair.

He said that so the great aunt would realize that if Anthony married Candy, she was a good catch… Anthony understood, but he couldn't stop thinking that Candy was with Terrence Grandchester at midnight… The other times when they weren't together at Christmas, she was alone in her room, late, getting ready for the party… but this year, she was outside on the deck with Terrence Grandchester! And ever since he recognized him at school among the students, he had felt that Candy was slipping away from him…

\- As a matter of fact, the person who will marry Candy will be very lucky, but not because of her fortune, but because she's a wonderful person…

\- Yes, she is, I'm going to buy her a souvenir, said Archie.

\- Me too, said Alistair.

\- I don't need to say that I'll buy her a souvenir to cheer her up, she wasn't feeling good earlier, said Anthony.

\- Oh that's enough! Said Eliza, you disgust me! The little tram is probably getting it on with an English boy…

\- Eliza! Said the great aunt! Watch your language!

\- She's only telling the truth great aunt, I caught her in the school stables with a boy! Said Neil.

\- Really, said Anthony, and what were you doing in the stables Neil? You don't play polo…

\- He was probably with a girl himself and he lies saying he saw Candy, said Archie.

\- I'm not lying! I swear it's the truth!

\- Then you should've brought us some proof, said Alistair.

\- Yes, otherwise, shut up! Said Alistair.

\- Or I'm going to punch you! Said Anthony.

\- That's enough! Said the great aunt, this is all Candy's fault! That girl is a plague! She a source of conflict among you!

\- As a matter of fact, she's not even here, said Eliza with a mocking tone, she's probably a witch! She cast a spell on all of you!

\- Shut up Eliza! Said Archie,

\- Can we change the subject said the grand aunt annoyed, we're going to have visitors in a few moments…

\- Really? Who? Asked Anthony.

\- Mrs. Brighton and her beautiful daughter Annie…

All eyes turned on Archie who became bright as red…

\- What? Said Archie.

Everybody had a mocking smile.

\- You must've known, said Alistair, since you're in contact with her.

\- She's a friend, said Archie a little uncomfortable.

\- Leave him alone! Said the great aunt, he's with a girl from a good family at least.

\- Really, said Anthony, Candy is part of this family grandmother whether you want it or not, we are a good family right?

The great aunt didn't reply, the butler arrived to announce the guests.

\- Mrs. Brighton and Miss Annie Brighton, he said.

Mrs. Brighton and her daughter entered the living room, both of them very elegant and smiling.

After the greetings, Mrs. Brighton talked to the great aunt.

\- I wanted to thank you in person for your letter of recommendation, Mme Elroy. The reverend mother received us very well… and my daughter is now a student of the prestigious Royal College of St. Paul…

\- You're welcome, Mrs. Brighton, all young girls from good family must have the education from that college to become a lady and marry a young man from a wealthy family, said the great aunt looking at Archibald who blushed and pretended he didn't hear anything.

He was looking at a magazine he took from the table.

The others were looking at him smiling. Annie Brighton became bright as red also and she didn't dare lift her head.

They spent a beautiful afternoon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was thinking that she was crazy to have accepted such a bet! Pony Flash was not going to win against Royal King! But it was too late… All she had to do was to pray that Pony Flash wins this impossible race!

\- You want to come with me in the VIP area?

Terry's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

\- What? She said distracted.

\- You want to come with me?

\- Oh, the VIP area, but it's for the royal family…

She looked at Terry surprised.

\- Of course, you're part of the Royal Family! The son of a duke…

She turned and looked for Mr. Brighton with her eyes.

\- I'm here Candy; you can go and have fun with your friend… I'm going to go talk to some acquaintances… I'll see you after the race…

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

She turned to Terry.

\- I'm not sure I'll be comfortable with the royal family…

\- The Queen is here.

\- Oh my God!

\- You really don't want to meet her?

\- You can introduce me to the Queen?

\- But of course! She came to see her favourite horse run...

\- Ok… I think Pony Flash will really have to make a huge effort…

Terry burst out laughing.

\- Royal King has always been disputing the first place with the Queen's horse.

\- Well Pony Flash is going to win against both of your horses! Said Candy smiling.

They walked to the VIP area where there were men and women dressed very elegantly. Candy was happy to have chosen a beautiful dress; she had nothing to envy to all these ladies. She saw the Queen sitting by her husband. Terry approached the Queen with Candy in tow.

\- Terrence, said the Queen.

\- Hello Your Majesty. Your Royal highness, let me introduce you to one of my friends, Candice White Andrew. She's American… Candy, this is Her Majesty the Queen and her husband…

Candy felt like she was in a dream…

\- Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, said Candy giving her hand.

\- Miss Andrew, said Prince Philip.

\- Andrew? You're from the Andrew family from Chicago? Asked the Queen.

\- Yes, Your Majesty. William Andrew is my father.

\- William Andrew possesses one of the most beautiful castles in the world in Scotland, full of priceless treasures which I envy him…

\- He's going to be happy to learn that, Your Majesty, said Candy smiling.

\- Candice came to applaud Royal King with me, said Terrence.

\- Your horse is good, but I doubt he's going to beat mine today, said the Queen.

\- You want to bet, Your Majesty? How about half of your kingdom?

\- Your flair to detect winners is too strong for me, Terrence. I can really lose half of my kingdom!

Terry burst out laughing with the Queen and Candy was looking at them both like in a dream…

\- Good luck Your Majesty, said Terrence.

\- Thank you Terrence… Good luck to you too. But do you really need it?

\- We always need luck, Your Majesty…

\- Your Majesty, said Candy, I was pleased to make your acquaintance.

\- Likewise, Miss Andrew, give my regards to your father.

\- Thank you, Your Majesty, said Terry.

\- See you later, Terrence.

Terry took Candy elsewhere and introduced her to people who were present that he knew. There was also a group of snob young ladies who were smiling at Terry with all of their teeth.

\- Terrence said one of the girls, is that a girl from your school?

Candy was very elegant and the fact that she was with Terrence, she become the object of envy. That little vulgar American savage!

\- As a matter of fact, said Terry, this is Candice White Andrew…

\- Hello, said Candy.

\- American? Said the girl.

\- What's the weather like over there? Said a lady with disdain, still full of storms…?

Terry felt Candy getting stiff.

\- The rain in Chicago is mainly in a plain, said Candy with a fake British accent, but El Niño, Katrina and Flossie, are very violent hurricanes indeed…

Terry had to restrain himself to not burst out laughing, in front of the surprised faces of the ladies. He took Candy and walked away.

\- Miss Doolittle? You're irresistible! He said smiling.

\- Shut up, Professor Higgins! Said Candy between her teeth.

She left him to go powder her nose and breathe a little. The British upper class! She put water on her face and took a deep breath.

\- There's the little American girl! Take advantage of Terry, he's going to drop you like a hot potato as soon as he gets what he wants…

\- Oh, and you know what Terry wants? Said Candy.

\- A roll in the hay, of course, what else?

\- You sound like you're one of his usuals...

\- He's an extraordinary lover…

\- I'll take your word for it milady, because I don't have the slightest idea!

\- Terry brought you here to meet the Queen! Believe me, it doesn't happen often! He wanted to impress you…

As a matter of fact what was more impressive than meeting Her Majesty the Queen of England in person?!

\- He succeeded, but that doesn't mean I'm going to spread my legs for him! Said Candy leaving, I leave that privilege to you!

Scandalous Candice! She went back near Terrence and everybody walked to the tribune, including Her Majesty the Queen.

The race started… Candy was in front with Terry; her eyes were on Pony Flash. She was praying with all her heart for Pony Flash to win. But she saw Royal King and the Queen's horse running and she knew the race was going to be hard for Tom's horse. But she also told herself it that horse had crossed the Atlantic, it was because he was very fast and he was worth it.

Everybody was screaming and encouraging their favourite horse…

\- YOU GO PONY FLASH! YOU GO PONY FLASH! Yelled Candy.

She was yelling louder than anybody else, but she didn't care! Terry was looking at her smiling.

\- Royal King, you better win this game, said Terry.

\- You're on the right track! Come on move! Yelled Candy.

She didn't seem to realize that everybody was looking at her now… she was screaming her lung out…

\- COME ON PONY FLASH! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! MOVE YOUR BIG ASS!

Terry burst out laughing. There was a gasp of indignation… The Queen was there… Candy put her hand in front or her mouth and became bright as red. The ladies were outraged.

The winner was announced: Royal King, of course! The second was the Queen's horse and Pony Flash, despite all of his efforts… was forth!

Candy turned to Terry, who smiled at her. Terry turned to the Queen who gave him congratulatory smile.

Terry took Candy aside before he got surrounded by people wanting to congratulate him. They went to see the Jockey to congratulate him. They found him surrounded by reporters and photographs. They turned to Terrence who was with Candy and they started asking him questions and taking his pictures.

They gave a cup to the jockey, who gave it to Terry who it with four hands with Candy smiling. He kissed Candy on the cheek but missed and landed on the lips… and of course, the picture was taken…

Terry took Candy to the stables and she was able to see Pony Flash to console him.

\- Hello you! You did everything you could! Forth is not that bad… But of course I lost the bed and I have to sleep with Terry! Oh my God! She whispered, I can't do that to Anthony! In what kind of mess did I put myself into?

She heard step noise and she turned around.

\- Mr. Brighton is looking for you to leave, said Terry.

Candy looked at him in the eyes…

\- When do you want it to happen? A quickie here? You want me to come to your room? You want to come to my room? She asked.

Terry looked at her strangely…

\- To make love, since I lost my bet, explained Candy.

\- You're ready to cheat on your boyfriend to honor your bet?

\- I'm not going to cheat on him, because I'm going to break up with him first… What kind of girl do you take me for?

\- I didn't expect any less from you…

\- So? I'm waiting for your answer…

\- Forget about the bet, said Terry.

\- What?

\- Yes, Pony Flash made a very big effort, he came out third…

\- Don't make fun of me Terry…

\- All right… There is no way I'm going to sleep with a girl I like because of a bet…When we make love and I'm saying "when" and not "if". It's going to be because you want to do it with me…

\- What? But…

\- I'll be damned if I sleep with you because you're forced to… Thank you for this wonderful day Candy. See you next time…

He turned around and left, leaving Candy speechless. She said goodbye to Pony Flash and she went looking for Mr. Brighton who was waiting for her in the parking lot.

\- Did you have fun Candy?

\- Yes, very much, said Candy smiling, thank you so much for bringing me here. Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on Annie. You can count on me.

\- Thank you my dear Candy, said M. Brighton smiling.

\- I met the Queen, Mr. Brighton!

\- Really? You're very lucky! Said Mr. Brighton, I wish I could've met her too…

Candy smiled and she looked out the window and she thought about this wonderful day: she had met the Queen of England and she lost her bet with one of the best looking boys in the world. He had decided not to let her honor the bet, because he didn't want her in his bed that way…

_"__But what you don't know Terrence Grandchester is that if we had had made love, it wouldn't have been because of the bet, it would've been because I was dying to do it as much as you…"_

There was no way she would've said something like that to Terrence Grandchester, he was already so full of himself, no need to add to it!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 7  
"Headline news"**_

Candy was back in boarding school, thinking about the wonderful day she had just had. Meeting the Queen of England! And Terry who didn't honor the bet; she was surprised to see that she was more upset than she wanted to… Because Terry had refused to make love to her, like he promised…

_"__Oh my God! Why does it bother me like that?" She said to herself._

She got angry with Terry for making the bet, and with herself, because she wanted to make love with Terry! She went to bed without dinner and she closed her mobile phone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anthony and his cousins came back from their day out, later than usual. Anthony was trying to call Candy, but she wasn't answering. He looked at her window and he saw that it was closed and the light was off.

\- You can't get her on the phone? Asked Archie.

\- She must be already asleep, said Anthony, it's kind of late… but I wanted to hear her voice … I missed her today…

\- Is everything ok with your two? Why didn't she come with us?

\- She didn't feel like seeing the great aunt and be called names, I can understand her… But I called her all day long, she didn't answer…

\- You'll probably see her tomorrow, said Alistair.

\- Yes, said Anthony sadly.

Something was going on, he was sure of it, but he didn't know what.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinah called her brother when he returned to boarding school.

\- I heard congratulations are in order! Royal King beat the Queen's horse!

\- Thank you…

\- So why aren't you celebrating?

\- I don't feel like celebrating, maybe I should've gone out to drink...

\- Terry?

\- Candy was at Ascot…

\- Really?

\- She confused Royal King with some horse that came from America…

He told her the whole story and what happened with the bet…

\- You did what?! Said Dinah, but Terry…

\- I refused to make love to Candy, when I was dying to do it so much it hurt…

\- You're crazy! But why?

\- For some reason, I didn't want her like that…

\- Like what? You had her consenting and ready to spread her legs!

\- Because of the bet!

\- Oh… your male pride is hurt, because she wanted to do it because of the bet?! Terry!

\- Dinah, I didn't want to do it in those conditions…

\- Oh my God!

\- And she was ready to break up with her boyfriend first…

\- What? I can't believe you chickened out! The opportunity might not present itself again… Terry, what's going on?

Yes, what was going on with him? He usually didn't have any problem honoring such bet!

\- Are you going sentimental on me? Said his sister.

\- Of course not!

\- So what was that?

\- I don't know… All right, I'll get her next time…

\- If there's a next time…

\- What do you mean?

\- You dumped her… she must not be in a very good mood…

\- What? But no, she was relieved, I think.

\- Really? She took the news without batting an eye?

Terry remembered the surprised expression and the deception on Candy's face…

\- I don't know…

\- If it were me, I would be angry with you… You didn't keep your gentleman's word…

\- Oh Dinah… I have to call Candy…

\- Talk to you later bro!

\- Bye…

Terry hung up and he went to the window to look at Candy's balcony. The lights were off and the curtains pulled. Was Dinah right? Was Candy going to give him the cold shoulder?

He had a very agitated night, full of confusing dreams and nightmares.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, after mass, the students were having breakfast in the lunch room. Everybody was whispering looking at the paper.

Candy arrived with her group. Everybody was looking at Candy and whispering. Candy didn't pay attention to the lunch room's atmosphere. She went to sit down with Anthony and her cousins…

Archie was the first one to notice that something was going on…

\- What's going on? Everybody is whispering looking at us…

\- I don't know, said Candy innocently.

Eliza was at another table and she stood up and took the morning paper which was on the table and got to her cousins' table.

\- Hi Anthony, she said with a sultry voice, how are you this morning?

\- Hi Eliza, said Anthony.

\- Candy, we missed you yesterday, what is it that you did? Asked Eliza.

Candy was looking down at her breakfast plate; she didn't feel like answering Eliza.

\- I went out, said Candy with a low voice.

\- Really? Said Anthony, where did you go? I thought you didn't feel like going out…

\- Well Mr. Brighton came to get me…., started Candy.

\- Mr. Brighton? Said Eliza, Annie Brighton's father? Why would he come to get you? Since when does he know you?

Candy knew that the Brighton's were hiding Annie's origins, so she couldn't say anything.

\- Eliza, leave me alone, would you? Said Candy.

\- What do you want Eliza? Said Anthony.

\- I wanted to show you something, said Eliza with a big smile.

She put the paper on the table. On the front page, there was a picture of Terrence Grandchester, whose horse had just won in Ascot, against the favourite who was the Queen's horse… He was holding the trophy up kissing his girlfriend according to the legend, who was none other than Candice White Andrew, whom he had introduced to the Queen in the VIP area earlier…

Candy was looking at the picture speechless. She wanted to burry herself. Anthony and his cousins were looking at the picture in the paper like in a dream… But what the hell…?

\- That's why you didn't want to come with me, said Anthony, to be with him?

\- No, I…, started Candy.

\- It's there crystal clear; a picture is worth a thousand words! Said Eliza smiling.

\- Shut up Eliza! Said Candy.

\- No, she's right! Said Anthony, and I thought you were bored on your own! I was stupid! You were kissing the son of the duke in front of the Queen!

\- It was the euphoria of the moment, said Candy confused, Anthony, this is not the time to talk about this.

The bell rang indicating that school was starting. All the students stood up to go to their classes.

\- Candy! Said Anthony.

\- We have to go to class Anthony, we'll talk later! Said Candy between her teeth.

She stood up and took her stuff and went to class. The other had no choice but to do the same.

Candy was wondering how she managed to pay attention in class. There was a new girl in class that morning: Annie Brighton, She went to sit next to Eliza. Candy was so absorbed by her problems; she didn't pay attention to Annie's arrival.

During recess, Eliza took Annie to go see her cousins. Anthony was looking for Terry, who was not in class in the morning. His cousins followed him. Eliza and her friends arrived with Annie Brighton.

\- Hello guys! Said Eliza, look who's here with us now!

\- Hello Annie, said Archie blushing, welcome to St. Paul.

\- Thank you, said Annie blushing.

\- Anthony? Said Eliza, are you looking for Candy?

\- You know where she is? Asked Anthony.

\- She probably on her hill, near her tree where she always meets Terrence, said Eliza.

\- What? Said Anthony angry.

He left there fuming with anger.

\- Candy is going to get what she deserves! That big fat whore!

Annie was looking at Eliza strangely. She was hiding her origins, but hearing Eliza talking about Candy like that, was hurting her. Candy was her sister…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was walking in the hallway and she met Terry.

\- Hi! He said.

Candy didn't reply and ignored him. She got in the courtyard. Terry running after her.

\- Candy! Wait! Candy!

\- What do you want from me? She whispered, to make another bet and chicken out?

He looked at her stunned! Dinah was right! She was upset with him!

\- Oh my God! You were ready to do it, right?

\- Leave me alone Terry! You've done enough!

\- What?!

\- The paper, was that planed too? Said Candy.

\- What paper? Asked Terry clueless.

\- Go to hell Terry! Said Candy running away from there.

\- CANDY! Said Terry.

Dinah approached him with the morning paper.

\- What's wrong with her?

\- Maybe this? Said Dinah giving him he paper.

Terry took the paper…

\- Wonderful! Said Terry, I completely forgot…

\- I think that without "wanting" you just blew up the relationship between Anthony and his rose…

\- I didn't want that, said Terry.

He didn't want Candy to be angry at him. He didn't want her to have problems because of him, but it was a little late for that…

\- Terry, said Dinah, I don't get it… everything that's happening is what we want to happen, for them to separate so we could pick up the pieces…I don't know what's going on with you…Everything is going as planed and it's like it's upsetting you…

For Terry, having Candy angry with him was not a victory! He wanted to get along with her…

\- I have to talk to her.

Terry went to look for Candy under his sister's astonished eyes. He found Candy on her hill near her tree.

\- Candy, I'm sorry, I didn't think about the consequences, I was simply happy for Royal King's victory…

\- Really? Only because he won against the Queen's horse, right? Or because I was at your mercy so you can dump me!

\- I can't believe you're mad because I didn't honor the bet! I thought you'd be happy, not to have to cheat on your boyfriend…

\- I told you I was going to break up with him first…

\- Because of the bet…

\- What do you want me to tell you? That I can't stop thinking about you and with or without the bet; I'm dying to be with you?

\- It would be indeed, something nice to hear… because we're made for each other Candy, you're feeling fine with me right…?

\- Terry, I could've done without the picture in the paper…

\- Are you going to break up with your boyfriend?

\- After the picture, I think he's going to break up with me…and I think he's looking for you to beat you up…

\- Beat me up? He should be careful; maybe he's going to get beat up…

\- Oh Terry! Why did you come and turn my life upside down? It was all planed…

\- It's destiny…

\- Stop it!

\- We were together at midnight, weren't we?

\- I don't believe those old wives tales…

\- Yes you believe it, because we're together, we get along great…

\- Terry, said Candy with a sob in her voice.

Terry approached her to take her in his arms.

\- Take your filthy paws off of my girlfriend you bastard!

Candy and Terry turn around…

\- Anthony! Said Candy stunned

Anthony was angry and punched Terry… Who punched him back and they started fighting! Candy was screaming for them to stop! Eliza was screaming of joy! Annie was horrified. Archie and Alistair were trying to separate them in vain… Anthony was really mad at Terry and was fighting! The fight lasted for a while when Archie and Alistair managed to separate them… They kind of let them fight, so they can blow off steam… so at first, they really weren't trying...

\- Candy, said Anthony breathless.

She looked at him with sad eyes. She looked at Terry and then she turned around and left the place. Terry freed himself form Alistair's arms and also left. Anthony did the same thing. Eliza was ecstatic and Annie was outraged to see her so happy because of other people's misfortune.

\- Let's go girls; said Eliza, the show was worth it…

They walked towards the school and then Annie told her.

\- Eliza, I'm sorry, I'm going to see Candy...

\- Me too, said another girl named Patricia

\- If you leave, don't come back!

Annie looked at Eliza… she didn't feel good with her; she had to defend her sister.

\- All right, said Annie, are you coming Patricia? Let's go see Candy…

\- All right, said Patricia.

\- Annie Brighton! You'd rather be with the stable girl, than with me?

\- I can't stand people who rejoice from other people's misfortune! Said Annie leaving there.

Patricia followed her and they found Candy in an empty classroom crying...

\- Candy? Said Annie, are you ok?

Candy looked at her sister and she stood up and went to jump to her neck.

\- Oh Annie! It's so good to see you! You're timing is perfect.

Patricia was looking at them in silence. They knew each other?

\- I'm here Candy…I'm sorry for everything! You can count me now… I love you Candy.

\- I love you too Annie! Said Candy laughing between her tears.

\- Hush, said Annie, I' m here for you, big sister.

They burst out laughing, Patricia was always there.

\- This is Patricia, said Annie.

\- O'Brien, said Patricia.

\- Hello Patricia, said Candy smiling.

\- Hello Candy.

\- You dumped Eliza and her group for me?

\- No, Said Annie, because she's mean and I couldn't stand seeing her rejoicing about your misfortune. You're me Candy, she's rejoicing for my misfortune!

\- Oh Annie! You don't need to disobey your parents…

\- I don't care about that Candy! Every since I arrived, I wanted to spend time with you… I feel a lot better with you…

\- And I like you Candy, you're nice, said Patricia.

\- Thank you Patricia, said Candy smiling.

The recess was over and the students went back to class… Eliza gave Annie the evil eye who changed place to go sit with Candy and Patricia.

Candy was happy to have Annie and Patricia for friends to support her. She needed that with the turmoil of feelings which was happening in her life…


	8. Chapter 8

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 8  
"The misunderstanding"**_

During lunch time, Candy was with her friends. She was deliberately ignoring Anthony and his cousins. She didn't even look for Terry with her eyes. She was talking with Annie and Patricia and she was having fun. Anthony was looking at her with angry eyes. He was sitting at a table with his cousins.

\- I can't believe she did that! Said Anthony.

\- Anthony, fighting with Terry is not going to solve anything, you attacking Grandchester, makes you look like the bad guy.

\- Yes, said Alistair, he was the perfect gentleman; he distracted her at the racetrack, while you abandoned her here alone…

\- She refused to come, said Anthony.

\- But you could've stayed with her, you really needed to see the great aunt and listen to her calling Candy names? Said Alistair.

\- No, I didn't, said Anthony looking down.

\- Mr. Brighton took her to the racetrack; she met Grandchester, who introduced her to the Queen. She probably encouraged his horse with him in front of the Queen, and they won. It must've been euphoric…, said Archie.

\- I can't believe you're taking Candy's side! I'm the cuckold here! Yelled Anthony.

\- We're trying to show you her point of view, said Alistair.

\- She was with him at midnight, said Anthony.

\- What? Said Archie.

\- On the boat, on New Year's Day… she was with Grandchester…

\- It doesn't mean anything, said Alistair.

\- That's funny, if I had been with Candy, you would've said that we were destined to be together… but ever since we got here, I feel like she's slipping away…

\- Because of Grandchester? Asked Archie.

\- She let him kiss her in front of the whole world…

\- You wanted her to push him away in front of the Queen? That's life Anthony, you have to talk to Candy… if she wants to be with Grandchester…, said Alistair sadly.

\- That's why you were saying that Candy could marry anybody she wanted? Said Archie, Anthony! You have to fight for the girl you love!

\- But it depends on circumstances… it's not like we're both hitting on her… she's with me, but its like she's interested in him… and she wants to be with him …

Anthony looked at Candy who was with her friends, she seemed at ease and carefree.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days passed and Anthony had still not talked to Candy. He spent his time with Dinah, who was being the good friend and listened to him cry on his lost love. The fact that she was Terry's sister didn't seem to bother him at all. He needed a listening ear, who wouldn't take Candy's side like his cousins and Dinah was there.

\- I love her so much, he said, all I wanted since our first meeting was to marry her… and now…

\- Because of my brother…

\- Because of your brother, I might lose the woman I love…You must be tired of hearing me cry over my unfaithful girlfriend…

\- I just want to tell you that there are other fish in the sea…

Anthony looked at her smiling. Dinah was smiling. They were together in the study room, alone. The other students were out, or in the television room. Dinah approached her face and kissed Anthony on the lips, lightly. He responded to the kiss, because he wanted to, because Candy had let Grandchester kiss her, because a beautiful girl thought he was worth it, even if his beautiful unfaithful girlfriend didn't see it. Dinah was living her dream and she was on cloud nine. Taking advantage of Anthony vulnerability was not a good idea, but she couldn't resist, she wanted him and what she was feeling during that kiss was magnificent. When they stopped, she acted surprised…

\- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that, but I was really feeling like it…

\- Don't apologise, I wanted to do it to… but…

\- I know… it's too fast…

\- In fact…no! Not really! I almost died falling from a horse in America and I saw my whole life flash in front of me! So I can take advantage of the present moment.

He took her and kissed her passionately… Dinah was in heaven… Anthony wanted to let off his steam on her, he wasn't proud of himself, but he enjoyed it. All he had to do is thinking about the picture of Candy and Terry on the paper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was avoiding Anthony and Terry. She spent more time with her friends. But she knew she couldn't avoid the problem for good. One day, during recess she found herself on her hill and she smelled smoke.

\- What are you doing there, Terrence Grandchester? She said imitating the reverend mother's voice

Terry was lying on the grass and was smoking a cigarette; he suddenly sat up and turned around.

\- Oh it's you! He said, you scared me! I thought it was the reverend mother…

\- You're going to make me believe that you, Terrence Grandchester, who dares to defy the reverend mother during the morning mass, is afraid to get caught smoking on school property?

She sat next to him saying that.

\- Why do you smoke?

\- I'm a smoker…

\- I would've smelled it during our kisses…

He looked at her smiling.

\- I smoke because it calms me down…

\- Nicotine is a drug…

\- I know… what would you propose I do to calm myself?

\- You can count to 10 for example… exercise…

\- It doesn't have the same effect as cigarette…

\- Cigarette leave its smell on clothes, curtains…in the mouth.

\- And it would bother you if my mouth smelled like cigarette…?

\- It's also bad for your health… and you'll be out of breath faster during gym…

\- I get it…

\- Give me that! Said Candy with authority.

He teased her a little, laughing stopping her and preventing her to take the cigarette. They were both screaming and laughing… she ended up taking the cigarette from him and she threw in on the ground and stomped on it laughing. Terry put his lips on hers. She let him kiss her for a few seconds. Then the bell rang.

\- I have to go to class, she said pushing him away.

\- Every time I'll feel like smoking, I'll think about this kiss, said Terry.

\- It smelled like cigarette, said Candy leaving.

\- Next time it will smell good…

\- If there's a next time, yelled Candy.

Archie was in the bushes and he had followed the whole scene. Candy was more into Grandchester than he had thought. Anthony was right to worry…

Terry was in heaven, he lay down on the grass and started laughing out loud of happiness… A kiss from Candy was putting him in that state. Archie envied him, a part of him, didn't blame Terry, because he would've change place with him in a heartbeat…

Archie was walking and he met his brother.

\- What's with the long face? Asked Alistair.

\- I… just saw Candy with Grandchester

\- Oh…

\- He was kissing her…

\- Ah!

\- The strange thing was, I didn't feel like hitting him…

\- Really? Either you're getting sentimental, or you'd give anything to be in his shoes! Said his brother.

\- You know me too well! Poor Anthony!

\- Oh don't worry about him, said Alistair.

\- All right, let's go quick; we're going to be late!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After class, that same day, Anthony went to see Candy in her room. She was alone.

\- Candy? He said coldly.

\- Anthony…

\- Candy…

\- Come in please, she said opening the balcony door.

Anthony entered the room and went to sit on the bed.

\- How are you? He asked.

\- I'm fine, you?

\- I'm fine

\- You came to talk…

\- Yes… where's our relationship?

\- I… I'm confused Anthony…

\- Because of Grandchester?

\- I'm having all those feelings for him, but it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore, I still love you Anthony…

\- You want us both?

\- I know it sounds childish…

\- As a matter of fact! We're not toys Candy!

\- That's why I want…

\- I want to break up! Said Anthony suddenly.

\- Oh, said Candy, are you sure?

\- Yes… we're young… we could explore other horizons… and if we're really destined to be together… we'll end up together… No one will be able to separate us!

\- Oh Anthony, said Candy with tears in her eyes, I love you…

\- I love you too…

He approached her and kissed her on the lips. Then he left.

Terry wanted to see Candy and he was under her balcony and he heard their last words and saw the fiery kiss and interpreted it in his own way. So instead of going to see Candy, he decided to go out in bars to get drunk. He had a fake ID that allowed him to get alcohol… Candy was kissing Anthony and she was telling him she loved him… That bothered him and he drank more than he should… it was late and he wanted to take his car, but he was attacked by thugs who wanted to steal his wallet and his car keys. Drunk or not, Terry was not going to let them do that; it was his Jaguar! He got hit with a knife … at one point a man came to help him… They were able to get away, the stranger drove Terry's Jaguar … and he took him back to St. Paul…

\- Hey buddy! There's your school, said the stranger, where's your dorm? I'll take you…

\- That's nice, said Terry stumbling, how are you going to go back? You want my car?

\- No, I'll be fine! Come on! This way? I'm going to help you climb by the window; you'll be able to find your room?

\- Of course… I… I'm not drunk!

The stranger smiled…

\- How can I thank you? Asked Terry.

\- I work at the Blue River Zoo, ask for Mr. Albert, the American.

\- All right… good bye Mister Albert!

\- Good bye young man, you have a name?

\- Terry…

\- Bye Terry…

\- Bye Mr. Albert.

Terry walked stumbling to his room… He was trying to open his door with his key, but it wasn't working. He took the key out of the key hole…

Candy was in her bed and she heard noise at her door. She thought it was a small animal, or something. She got out of bed and went to open the door…

Terry was drunk and impatient, wanted to break the door down. He would have it fixed later… He rushed forward to break down the door… Candy opened the door at that same moment to greet a drunken Terry in her arms and fell with him on the ground.

\- Oh, she said, what the hell…?

\- Oh bloody hell! Said Terry.

\- Terry? Said Candy surprised.

\- Candy?

He was on top of her, and he stood up fast, like he had burn himself. Candy stood up and she went to close the door and lock it.

\- What are you doing in my room? They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other surprised. Terry staggered…

\- You're drunk? She said surprise.

\- I still know my room!

\- Apparently not! Oh Terry…

\- I have nothing to do here; I'm going to go… I don't want to be a stand-in…

\- A stand-in? Correct me if I'm wrong, weren't you the one pursuing me with your attentions! And you're jealous?

\- I don't want to discuss it…

He tried to take a step, but he was in pain and he fell on the floor.

\- Terry! She said rushing to him.

\- Leave-me alone Candy! I lose my mind when I'm with you! I can't think…

\- Shut up Terry! And come with me on the bed… you're hurt…

She helped him up and got him to the bed… She was the cut on his leg, it was bleeding…

\- Where were you?

\- I went out for a drink…

\- Aren't you a minor?

\- I have a fake ID…

\- Terry! The cigarette and now the booze?

\- You're going to lecture me? I'm not your perfect greenhorn!

\- Oh that I know! Don't worry! Said Candy.

She went to get her first aid kit and she started to take care of the cut on his leg and was hurting him on purpose…

\- Easy! You're hurting me!

\- When you want to play though, you have to know how to take the pain! Said Candy.

\- I didn't go look for a fight, they wanted to take my Jaguar!

\- No! Not the Jaguar! What about your life!? Isn't it more precious than your Jaguar? You could've gotten yourself killed for a scrap-heap!

\- My Jaguar? A scrap-heap? Are you kidding?

\- Your life is more important than a car, Terry! Do you even care about your life?!

He looked at her. He went out for a drink because he had seen her getting back together with Anthony; at least that's what he thought he saw. But now, she seemed so worried about him…  
_  
"She's just a compassionate person, that's all! " He thought._

He stood up to leave.

\- I'm going to go before the nuns come and catch us, said Terry

\- Are you sure you're ok? You can stay for a little longer…

\- No, I don't want you to have problems with your greenhorn! After all he is the man of your life!

Candy looked at him surprised. Terry was in her room, she was in her nightgown and he wasn't trying anything! He was talking to her about Anthony! What the hell was going on? And he was drunk on top of that! That son of the duke was really frustrating!

\- Good night Terry. Take a couple of paracetamol for the pain…

\- Yeah thanks!

Terry left with his pain on his leg. Candy changed her sheets and went back to bed. Terry was a weird guy. He was showing interest in her, he made a bet, only not to honor it… and now, he's with her in her room, in her nightgown and he doesn't even try to kiss her? What was going on? Did she miss read him? Terry didn't want her now that she was available? What the heck was going on?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 9  
"Terry's secret"**_

The following days, Terry had disappeared. Rumor had it, he was sick. His sister didn't want to say anything. She was just missing more often to bring homework and assignments to Terry.

Candy, after her break up with Anthony, spent a lot of time with her friends. Terry was missing in action and she missed him terribly! But she wasn't showing it. The boys never talked about Terry, when she was with them.

One day after class, Candy went on her ill and she found Terry lying on the grass. She was so happy to see him. It had been so long, it seemed like an eternity, ever since she'd seen him.

\- Terry! She said smiling, happy to see her, oh Terry! You're all right…

Terry stood up and looked at her coldly. She seemed so happy, but she was still with her greenhorn! So he didn't reply.

\- Terry? She said, I'm talking to you…

\- I heard you, he said coldly.

\- But… you've got nothing to say to me?

\- I've got nothing to say to you, he said leaving.

Candy looked at him stunned. She had tears in her eyes. Where did that sudden coldness came from even since that drunken night… She went back to her room all sad and she opened her computer. She was surprised to find an email from Albert who was telling her he was working at the Blue River zoo of London. Candy was so happy to have news from him, she was so sad after her meeting with Terry…

\- Oh Albert! You're right on cue! I'm going to see you right away…

Candy got out of St. Paul alone and she went to the Blue River Zoo, after taking the bus, the train and the underground of London…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was with Albert at the Blue River Zoo, in his office.

\- I'm happy to see you Terry! Said Albert.

\- Well I only went back to school today… I've been sick.

\- But you're ok?

\- Yes, and I came to thank you… for your help and for bringing me back to school… You could've taken off with my cage…

\- I could've, like you said, only, I'm not a thief… Fortunately for you. But it looks like you're still haven't quite recovered…

\- I'm thinking about this girl…

\- A girl…

\- Yes… I don't know what to do… it wasn't supposed to happen like that…

\- What wasn't supposed to happen like that? You like this girl?

\- I think so…

\- Did you tell her?

\- In a way… but she's got a boyfriend.

\- Oh… someone else's girl…

\- But…

\- Terry, try not to take what doesn't belong to you…

\- But as long as there's no marriage…

\- All is fair in love and war! So what's stopping you?

\- I don't know…

\- You should talk to this girl.

\- Or leave her alone… Aside from that, how are you?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy arrived at Albert's office after asking where it was. The door was ajar and she heard laughter. She looked in and she saw Albert laughing with Terry with all their hearts. Terry was so handsome and so attractive when he laughed. The sun was entering by the window and illuminating his face. Candy knocked on the door…

\- Mr. Albert? She said coming in.

Terry and Albert turned around at the same time. Albert smiled seeing Candy. He approached her and she ran in to his arms. They hugged for a long time.

\- I'm so happy to see you! She said smiling.

\- Oh my little one! I'm so happy to see you! Said Albert squeezing her hard.

Terry was looking at them and he was green of jealousy! Candy knew Albert? Who was he for her? What about the greenhorn? He wanted to strangle Albert… so he decided to leave…

\- Well I see I'm bothering you, said Terry, I have to go, goodbye Albert.

He left very fast, leaving Candy and Albert astonished!

\- Terry! Said Albert.

But he was already gone…

\- What's go into him? Said Albert, well… Ok Candy, now let's talk. How is school?

\- It's fine. I've had problems getting used to the accent at first…

\- I'm still not used to it! Said Albert laughing.

Candy spent time with Albert. She even ate with him before going back to school. She felt better, but she didn't tell him about Terry or Anthony. But she went back to school in a better mood. Her mobile phone rang and she realized that she had forgotten it on her desk. She answered.

\- Hello?

\- Candy! Finally! Said Alistair, but where the hell were you?

\- I was out…

\- You don't answer your cell phone?

\- I just realized I forgot it on my desk.

\- Oh right…

\- What's up?

\- We got a parcel from America full of goodies they don't have here…

\- Great!

\- You want to come and have some with us.

\- Yes, but visiting hours are over…

\- Then come by the balcony! I'm going to sign you with the lights…

\- Ok. I'm coming…

Candy got out the balcony with her rope and she was waiting for Alistair's signal and she started swinging from tree to tree. She landed on a balcony, that was dark, where she thought she had seen the signal earlier…

\- Guys? She said, are you there?

But there was no answer. The balcony door was opened and she got in and walked on something. She picked up the object in question. The picture was one of Eleonor Bake, the actress. There was an autograph on it saying: _"To my son Terrence. I love you. Mom."_ And it was written_ "Dead"_ twice on it too…

\- Oh my God! Terry is Eleonor Baker's son? But how?

The lights suddenly turned on. Terry entered the room.

\- What the hell are you doing here? He said angry.

\- Terry, she said confused.

\- You've got nothing to do in my room, I haven't invited you!

He approached her and he ripped the picture off her hands and tore it up into a thousand pieces.

\- You should mind your own business!

\- You're Eleonor Baker's son?

\- Don't repeat it to anybody!

\- All right…

\- Now, get out of here! He said angry.

\- No need to yell for God's sake! I won't say anything! I'm leaving! You're a real lout!

Candy got out the balcony and she saw Alistair.

\- Candy, what are you doing there? You're on the wrong balcony!

\- I know! Wait, I'll jump…

She jumped on her cousins' balcony.

\- What were you doing on Grandchesters' balcony? Asked Alistair.

\- I made a mistake, that's all…

\- Was he there? Asked Archie.

\- No, lied Candy, so those goodies?

Anthony was looking at her, and then he walked to a box on the table.

\- Twinkies? Said Anthony.

\- Yes, thank you! She said smiling.

She stayed for a while with her cousins and she ate some goodies with them and then she went back to her room with some goodies for her friends.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry on his end was still in a very bad mood. He decided to go out for a ride on his horse. Maybe the fresh air will do him some good and calm his nerves. His mother's rejection, he was trying to forget, but… he thought about Candy while he was riding…  
_  
"Why was I so mean with her? She didn't do anything wrong, it's not her fault… she's so nice… and these last days, I've been cold to her… She has a boyfriend… but I need her! Bloody hell!"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her room and she heard a horse outside. She looked out the window and she saw Terry riding his horse really fast. He seemed troubled. Even earlier in his room, he was yelling at her but she had seen in his eyes that he was hurt by something…She wanted to help him… She got out of her room and walked towards the service door which gave to some stairs leading outside to the school yard. She started walking down the stairs quickly, but she slipped and screamed and she fell.

Terry was galloping not too far from there and he heard her scream and he went to see what was going on. He saw Candy unconscious on the ground.

\- Candy! He said.

He stopped his horse. He got down and ran to her.

\- Candy…

She opened her eyes.

\- Terry? Ouch!

\- Are you ok? Nothing broken?

\- I'm fine… I'm strong.

\- Where are you going like that?

\- I wanted to talk to you…

\- Talk to me?

\- Yes, you seemed preoccupied earlier…

\- I was mean to you Candy…

\- That's nothing out of the ordinary lately…

\- Candy…

\- I don't understand Terry, what's going on?

\- Let's take Sheila back to the stables…

He got on the horse with her on his mare. She was sitting in front of him. They rode together to the barn. He smelled the scent of her hair; he was already excited, having her in front of him on a horse. Riding a horse has always been something kind of erotic, so having the girl who was haunting his thoughts… he got off the horse and helped her down and they both took his mare inside the stable…

Then he turned to her and said:

\- What do you want? He asked.

\- I wanted to know if you were all right…

\- I'm fine, as you can see…

\- Why are you so cold with me? Did I do something wrong?

\- You've got a boyfriend…

\- It didn't seem to bother you before…

\- Well it's bothering me now!

\- Terry…

\- Go back to him Candy and leave me alone.

\- Oh Terry…, she said smiling.

\- What's so amusing?

\- I'm not with Anthony anymore...

\- What?

\- We broke up…

\- Since when?

\- Since your drunken night…

Terry was looking at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

\- But I… I saw you!

\- You saw us?

\- Yes, you were smooching!

\- Nothing out of the ordinary…

\- That's true; I've been witnessing your public display of affection ever since our first meeting…

\- I wasn't doing it on purpose…

\- Maybe you were doing it on purpose unconsciously.

\- Maybe you were following me and playing peeping tom…

\- Yeah right! I was glad to see you with your greenhorn making out! I wanted to strangle him you mean!

Candy burst out laughing!

\- Let's get back to what you saw; it was a goodbye kiss…

\- Very touching goodbye kiss…

\- And you went and got drunk because of that? That's why when you came back you didn't see me in my nightgown…

\- I might have been drunk but believe me, I saw you in your nightgown! I called myself mad after that! How did I not threw myself on you, I don't have a clue!

\- You were angry and you were jealous… I was wondering why, because since the beginning you knew I wasn't available…

\- Let's not stay here, said Terry, let's go to your bedroom… mine is too close to your cousin's and your greenhorn.

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

He took her hand and they went back together to the girl's dormitory, to Candy's room, trying not to make too much noise. Candy locked the door behind her. Terry went to sit on the chair by Candy's desk. They started talking.

\- I'm not in a very good mood, I apologize for yelling at you earlier…

\- Apologies accepted, she said smiling.

She went to sit on the bed.

\- Do you need to talk? She asked.

\- I need you Candy, but not to talk.

He stood up from his chair and went to sit next to Candy on the bed. He approached his head from her and they took her lips in a fiery kiss. Candy responded to the kiss and they found themselves lying on the bed, kissing passionately. Terry had his hand under her shirt and he was caressing her left breast. Candy had a moan of pleasure, without letting go of Terry's lips. She felt a fountain come out of on her underwear. She held Terry closer to her and she felt him getting hard… They stopped and they looked at each other, breathless…

\- Oh Candy, he said, you're driving me mad!

\- Terry, she said.

\- I know you were disappointed I didn't honor our bet, but… and you're probably going to hate me more…

\- I will never hate you Terry, she said with a soft voice.

\- Alright, he said kissing her some more.

He started caressing her again, the right breast this time, he got it out and started to suck it. Candy closed her eyes, moaning and savoring the pleasure on her whole body. His right hand made its way between Candy's legs and he felt thither underwear was wet, which made him more excited… He had to stop otherwise it was going to be too late…

\- Oh Terry, she said with a sensual voice.

But Terry stopped…

\- Candy…

\- I know, I don't want it to be a quickie either.

\- We'll find the right moment and the right place.

\- Place?

\- I don't know about you, but I don't want to get caught with a girl in my bed in boarding school full of nuns. I want to take my time with you…

\- All right, said Candy.

\- One more thing…

\- What?

\- Can you not tell everybody that you and I…?

\- You think I'm going to take a microphone and yell it on every roof?

\- No, of course not…

He started thinking about Eliza, who was going to start to harass him if she learned that he was going out with Candy. He would also have to speak to Dinah and tell her that Eliza wanted Anthony too…

\- But don't worry, said Candy, I'm not in a habit to brag about having a new boyfriend.

Terry kissed her passionately again. It was so good; he had all the problems in the world to put an end to it. A noise in the hallway brought him back on earth. The nuns were doing their rounds…

\- Ok, that's my cue to go, said Terry.

\- Good night Terry.

\- Good night Candy.

Terry got out by the balcony to go back to his room. Candy got undressed and went to take a shower… she needed a cold shower, literally!

Terry went back to his room on cloud nine. He wanted to sing on all the roofs that he was now going out with Candy. He was happy, she was what he wanted, the one who made him smile. With her everything was fine, he was feeling fine. He called his sister who didn't reply. He left a message for her.

_"__Where the hell was she?" He asked himself._

Anthony and Dinah were making love in her room and they were savoring every delicious moment.

Eliza Reagan was dreaming she was with Terry, then with Anthony in her bed. She was waiting for her reward and she intended to collect, big time.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 10  
"Friendship and secrets"**_

The May Festival has always been a very big event at St. Paul College, ever since it's creation more than a hundred years ago. The students were getting ready and they voted for the theme in the beginning of the school year. It was going to be a costume party on "Romeo and Juliet" theme.

Candy was with Patricia and Annie in her room. Patricia was a St. Paul veteran, she was telling them about the May Festival.

\- There's all sort of food, drinks, and we dance until late at night… And since it's on the week end, most of the students don't spend the night here…

\- They go back home? Asked Annie.

\- Maybe, but most of them rent rooms in hotels to…, said Patty.

\- To…? Asked Annie.

\- Make love, said Candy laughing.

\- Oh…

Annie became bright as red. Candy was looking at her smiling.

\- Oh Annie, you're still a virgin, right?

\- You're not anymore? Said Annie surprise.

Patricia and Annie were looking at her.

\- I'm not anymore, said Candy.

\- Anthony? Said Annie.

\- Yes, Anthony, said Candy.

\- Oh, said Patty.

\- How was it? Said Annie.

\- Euh… I think I'm going to let you find out on your own, because it's different for everybody.

\- Are you on the pill? Asked Patty.

\- I forget too much to take the pill, said Candy.

\- What do you do? Asked Annie.

\- Condoms… and ever since we got here, I haven't done it…

\- Why? Said Patty, you don't like it anymore?

\- It's not that… I… didn't feel like doing it…

\- Ah! Said Patty, with Anthony?

\- Can we not talk about this anymore? Said Candy, I'm not too comfortable talking about this…

Candy wanted to make love with Terry, ever since the bet which he didn't honor…

\- Ok Candy, said Annie, let's talk about something else.

They started talking about the party and dates.

\- You've got your dear Anthony, said Annie, I have no one.

\- Me neither, said Patty.

Candy didn't want to tell them that Terry was going to be her date and not Anthony.

\- It's not too late yet, said Candy, you might get invited.

\- We can still dream, said Patty, oh well…

Candy thought about her cousins… she didn't want to tell her friends what she had in mind before talking to her cousins.

\- I have to finish my paper on Social studies, said Annie, see you later girls.

\- All right, said the other two.

Annie left to go back to her room. Patricia stayed with Candy.

\- Thank you for being my friend Candy, she said.

\- You're nice. That's normal.

\- I didn't have any friends before you… I had…

\- What?

\- A secret… I'm going to show you later.

\- All right, said Candy.

\- I'll see you later…

\- See you later Patty.

Patricia left. Candy took her mobile phone and called her cousins.

\- Archie? Is Alistair with you?

\- Yes, said Archie, are you ok?

\- Yes… can I come and see you?

\- Of course Candy, we're waiting for you…

Candy went to the boys' dormitory to go see her cousins. Which she could do officially during the day, since they were from the same family. She arrived in the room. Anthony was not there and she didn't ask where he was.

\- You want to drink something? Said Archie.

\- No thank you…

\- What can we do for you?

Candy took a deep breath.

\- I have a big favour to ask you…

\- What? Said Alistair.

\- Do you have dates for the May Festival?

\- No, said Archie, but I wanted to invite this girl…

\- I had no one in mind, said Alistair.

\- Archie, Alistair, my two friends need dates…

\- Your friends? Said Archie.

\- Annie and Patricia…

\- Oh…, said Archie.

\- Please Archie… Alistair?

\- All right said Alistair, Patricia is the one with glasses like me? I'll invite her…

\- Archie? Annie Brighton is very beautiful… I know you had another girl in mind…

\- Aside from you? He said joking.

\- Aside from me, yes… Please…

\- All right, he said against his will…I'm going to invite her…

\- Oh thanks guys!

She hugged them and then…

\- I'm going to go now… not a word to the girls! They have to believe you're interested in them…

\- Great! Said Archie.

\- Come on bro, you're forced to go out with a beautiful girl… boo-hoo! Said Alistair.

\- She is beautiful, said Archie.

Candy left and she wanted to go out, but she had to go to her room to get something.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Neil Reagan was a bastard. With his friends, they had decided to dig a big hole to catch girls… so they can force them to do whatever they wanted by gratitude, for getting them out of the hole.

Terry was on a tree looking at everybody, like God almighty. He saw Neil and his friends killing themselves digging that big hole. They must've been digging for days to have a hole so big and so deep. He saw Candy's friend, the one with the glasses coming out of the stables with a box in her hands… Then he saw Neil and his friends disappear after covering the whole with branches and leaves…

Eliza Reagan was passing by, carefree and bam! She screamed while she fell in the hole. Eliza Reagan! Terry didn't feel like getting her out of there. He looked around to see if Daniel and his friends were coming back, but they were nowhere to be found! He decided to wait a little. Eliza was screaming for help. Nobody was coming. He couldn't ignore the screams of a damsel in distress…

_"__Oh bloody hell!" he said coming down the tree._

He took his red jacket he had hooked on a branch and put it on. He took his whip and walked towards the trap.

Eliza was angry, screaming her lungs out. She saw Terry and her face literally lit up.

\- Terry! I knew you'd come and to get me out of here!

\- Ah! I laugh! Said Terry, what is it that I see? Eliza Reagan in the girls' trap?

\- Is that how you get your girls? By trapping them? Said Eliza, Terry, honey, you don't need a trap for girls… I'll take you anywhere, anytime…

_"__In your dreams! " Said Terry,_

\- Eliza, I don't need a con to get girls! Your cowardly brother and his friends are responsible for this hole!

\- I can believe my stupid brother doing this! So you're going to get me out of here or not?

_"__I actually feel like leaving you in there!" said Terry to himself._

\- Grab by whip, said Terry handing it to her, I'm going to pull her up

\- All right…

\- I didn't think you were so cruel with animals, a whip?

\- I don't hit my Sheila, Eliza, the whip comes with the costume and up until now I've only used it on your stupid brother and his idiot friends…

Eliza grabbed the whip and Terry pulled her up. Eliza was heavy… and gravity was not helping things. He had to make an effort and he managed to get her out of the hole. She almost fell back and Terry caught her, holding her by the waist, and the cow took advantage of the moment to put her lips on Terry's! Before Terry realized what was going on, she was kissing him with her tongue! Terry stepped back with her, he almost pushed her back in the hole, and he pushed her way with all his strength!

\- Hey! Stop that!

\- What? I was saying thank you honey…

\- You didn't need to be so exuberant…

\- It was a pleasure honey, you kiss like a god! I can't wait to have you in my bed! How is it going with Blondie?

\- Fine…

\- She hasn't fallen into your arms yet?

\- It's on a good way…

\- You must be doing something wrong…

\- She's not as easy as you, said Terry irritated.

Eliza was hurt by the remark.

\- I'm living my life, there's no arm to that… You're trying to discourage me pretty brown? It won't work, you're going to f*uck me, if it's the last thing you do in this world. Otherwise, you can say goodbye to Blondie!

Terry had a mean look for her and he left. That deal with Eliza was like the sword of Damocles on the top of his head. He wiped his mouth, that tigress was not going to let go of him any time soon!

_"__In what quagmire did I put myself into?" He asked himself discouraged._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 11  
"The mother superior's wrath"**_

Candy got out of the room and she heard some noise. She found student standing in a group and Patricia was on the floor crying.

\- What's going on? Patty?

\- Oh Candy! It's my secret! This is Charlotte, my turtle! I wanted to show it to you!

Candy saw the turtle on the floor. She ran to be next to Patty. She picked up the turtle and put it back in the box…

\- Get me rid of this horror! Said the mother superior.

\- But it's only a turtle! Said Candy, you're heartless!

\- Animals are forbidden in this school!

\- Can't you make an exception? She could keep it in the barn with the horses…

\- Out of the question! Throw that thing in the woods!

\- But she's going to die of hunger on her own; she's used to being fed…

\- Miss Candice White Andrew… you've got something to tell me?

Candy was getting upset and she exploded!

\- Yes! You're a nun, but you've got no compassion! You're playing favourites! Patty could keep her turtle in the barn but you won't have it! All you care about are the rules! You can bend them because you do it for others! You're worst than an animal!

There was gasp of surprise.

\- Candy, said Patty, apologies fast!

\- Miss Candice While Andrew, are you done?

\- Yes…

\- You won't be participating to the May Festival and you will be locked in the meditation room… Miss Patricia O'Brien, you'll go to the meditation room until tomorrow morning…

Everybody was horrified. Candy didn't say anything. She followed the nun to the meditation room… Patricia was in the room next to hers.

_"__Wonderful! Said Candy, Terry is going to be glad!" She said to herself._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry called Candy on his cell phone and she didn't answer. He was helping with the decoration for the festivities. He heard the rumour that Candy was punished in the meditation room. He went to her room and found it empty. He took her mobile phone which was an I-phone; she could go on the internet with it. He had to find out in which room she was in. He walked in the school court and looked at the windows and he saw Candy with a hand on her cheek. She looked like she was bored to death. There was a tree next to the window. He climbed and Candy opened the window to let him in. She hugged him! She was so happy to see him!

\- Oh Terry!

\- Candy! What's going on?

She told him what happened.

\- You were talking about me, right? You were talking bout Sheila…

\- I'm sorry… I know anyone could have a horse if they wanted to… But I was so angry… She had no compassion for the poor little turtle!

\- All that was for a turtle! No May Festival for you, because of a turtle?!

They looked at each other and they burst out laughing. Terry took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

They brought food for Candy and Terry made himself scarce… He stayed with her…

Sister Margaret came to see Candy with a box.

\- Candy, here is the turtle…

\- Oh…

\- I don't have the heart to throw her out in the woods; could you find her a secure place?

Candy smiled and she took the box with Charlotte inside!

\- Of course Sister Margaret, but I would have to contact a friend who works at the Blue River Zoo…

\- Let's suppose that tomorrow; I bring you your food that you will find after taking Charlotte to the zoo… by using the window to get out for instance…

\- That's a very good supposition, said Candy, thank you Sister Margaret.

\- Good night my child.

\- Good night Sister Margaret…

Terry got out of his hiding place, smiling.

\- She's my favourite nun, that one! He said.

\- The opposite of the reverend mother.

\- She's an old hag, that one!

They burst out laughing.

\- I'm going to go to my room; otherwise, if I stay here, I don't think we're going to sleep…

Candy smiled.

\- It wouldn't bother me, but we are not going to do it in front of Charlotte! We're going to traumatize poor Patricia's baby!

They burst out laughing.

\- I brought you your I-phone so I could send you text messages.

\- Thank you…

She put Charlotte down. Terry took her in his arms and they kissed for a long time.

\- Tomorrow, I'm going to send you a text around noon so we could go to the zoo…

\- How are we going to get there?

\- By car…

\- You've got a car?

\- Yes…

\- Oh yes… that night when you went out…

\- Albert drove it when we came back.

\- Oh… Thank God…

\- Or I would've taken a cab…I'm not an idiot, even wasted…

\- I know that, because you didn't even take advantage of me in my nightgown! Do you know how much that offended me?

\- What? You liked my attention?

\- But of course! I was free that night, I had just broken up with Anthony… and you did nothing…

\- I didn't know you were free…

\- That's funny, your morality came back running at the moment I became free! She said smiling.

\- Indeed, he said smiling, well the meditation room for our first time… no…

Candy smiled

\- Good night Terry.

\- Good night Freckles. Good night Charlotte.

Terry left. He sent a text to Candy before he went to bed and she replied with joy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, when everybody in school was doing the preparations for the May Festival, Candy got a text message from Terry. She took Charlotte and she went to meet Terry outside the gate of the school. Candy got in the car. Terry kissed her for a long time.

\- Hello Freckles.

\- Hello Terry, I like your car.

\- Thank you…

They were on their way. Terry put some music on and they sang together until they arrived at the Blue River Zoo. They went together to see Albert, who was surprised to see them both.

\- Candy, Terry! What a nice surprise!

\- Mr. Albert, hi!

\- Hello Albert, said Terry.

\- What brings you by?

\- Charlotte, said Candy showing her the turtle, she belongs to my friend Patricia O'Brien, but she was discovered and since the rules forbids animals in the school… the nuns wanted to throw her out in the woods…

\- Hello you! Said Albert taking the turtle, I'm going to take care of her, Candy; you don't have to worry…

\- Thank you M. Albert! Said Candy smiling

\- Ok. I have to go to work, said Albert walking to the door, followed by Candy and Terry

\- Oh yeah, I'm punished for defending Charlotte and being insolent to the reverend mother, so I won't be attending the May Festival… I'm sorry…

\- Oh… I got your email, I wanted to come. It's no use for me to come now since you're not going to be there…

\- Indeed, said Candy looking down.

\- You were defending Charlotte, said Albert; you know how much I love animals… I can't be upset with you about that… Ok, now I really have to go or I'm going to be late for my shift. Bye lovebirds!

\- Good bye, said Candy and Terry at the same time.

Albert left taking his cell phone, and he called someone, he was talking while walking.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Annie and Patty were decorating the ball room, when Alistair and Archibald came to talk to them.

\- Hi girls! Said Archibald.

\- Hello, said Alistair.

\- Hello, said the girls at the same time.

\- Hey, said Alistair, Patricia, I wanted to ask you if you don't have a date, would you like to be mine for the May Festival…?

Patricia blushed, smiling and she said:

\- Yes, I want to be your date, Alistair.

Archie looked at Annie Brighton. She was indeed very nice to look at. He smiled to her…

\- Annie, he said, would you like to be my date for the May Festival?

Annie felt like she was in paradise… She smiled and said:

\- Yes Archibald, I would like to be your date

\- Perfect! Said Archie smiling, see you tomorrow girls. We're going to wait for you at the dormitory's door. The reverend mother doesn't want all the boys to go to the girls' dormitory, it would be chaos!

\- All right said Patty, see you tomorrow.

\- See you tomorrow, said Annie smiling.

The boys left. Annie and Patty were ecstatic, but there was a cloud on their happiness.

\- Poor Candy, said Patty, because of me, she won't be at the May Festival…

\- I feel for her, sais Annie sadly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The boys were walking, and also talking about Candy.

\- Poor Candy, she won't be at the party…

They met Anthony on the way.

\- Where were you? Asked Archie.

\- He was fooling around somewhere, said Alistair.

\- The whole school is talking about the Candy case, said Anthony, I wish I could help her.

\- So do we, but how? Said Alistair.

\- With all your crazy inventions, you couldn't invent something to duplicate her or something, the double would be in the meditation room and she would be at the party…

\- I thought you didn't believe in my inventions! Said Alistair laughing.

\- I can always dream, right?

They burst out laughing, all three of them. They didn't know how to help Candy…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy and Terry had a little walk at the zoo, they bought ice cream and candies, holding hands, and then they went back to school. They found everybody working on the May Festival and nobody noticed they were gone.

Terry came to see Candy later to wish her goodnight.

\- Tomorrow it's the May Festival, said Candy.

\- I don't want to go without you.

\- Don't miss the party for me, Romeo.

\- But I won't have my Juliet…

\- It's ok, you'll come and dance with me here, we can hear the music.

\- All right, Said Terry smiling.

His projects for the party were dashed… he kissed Candy and all of a sudden, Eliza's image and her tongue kiss came back to his mind. He had to make the ultimate effort not to push away Candy! Oh my God! That damn Eliza was making him have nightmares in broad day light!

\- Are you ok? Asked Candy.

\- Yes, I'm fine…I'll come to see you tomorrow…

\- Have fun at the May Festival Terry…

\- Good night Candy.

\- Good night Terry.

Terry went to his room; The May Festival was a very popular party in school. But without Candy… he will have to find a solution for her. The reverend mother was absent every since Candy's incident. So he didn't get the occasion to speak to her to plead Candy's case…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Albert had called his right hand man George Johnson to deliver some packages to Candy: it was different costumes on the Romeo and Juliet theme; he had bought a lot so she could chose the one she liked, with wigs and masks… His daughter was punished for defending a poor turtle; he was going to make sure she goes to the May Festival, incognito…


	12. Chapter 12

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 12  
"The May Festival"**_

The big day had finally arrived. The meditation room had a shower and a bathroom and Candy woke up and she went to take a shower. She heard the music from where she was. What she regretted the most was the fact that she won't be able to dance with Terry at the party. But Terry had promise to come to see her and dance with her…

They brought breakfast to Candy. Patricia was with the nun, Sister Margaret.

\- Oh… good morning sister, said Candy, Patty…

\- Good morning my child.

\- Hi Candy! Said Patty.

\- How's Charlotte? Asked Sister Margaret.

\- She's in security in a zoo, said Candy.

\- Thank You Candy, said Patty smiling, to thank you, I brought you some parcels that arrived for you…

\- Oh, said Candy looking at the parcels Patty was putting on the bed, thank you very much.

\- Ok, said Sister Margaret, have a good day Candy.

\- Bye Candy…

\- Bye…

Candy waited for them to be gone to start opening the parcels. It was different costumes for Romeo and two different dresses for Juliet, wigs, for Romeo, two different for Juliet and different masks according to the costumes… There was also a makeup kit and the sock to flatten her hair and put the wig and shoes her size for each costume. There was a note from M. George saying:

_**Miss Candy,**_

_**Here is a little present from Mr. William who was unable to attend, because of his very heavy schedule. Costumes for the Romeo and Juliet theme, for a masquerade ball. The point of a masquerade ball is to be incognito, so nobody would recognize you and have fun and even do crazy things, as long as you have the mask on, nobody will recognize you and no one know who you are.**_

_**Have fun Miss Candy,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**George Johnson**_

\- Incognito… Magnificent! It could work! Terry is going to come to see me to dance. I'm going to surprise him… Let's start with Romeo; it should be fun to play Romeo… to think in Shakespeare's time men played the women's parts!

The costume of Romeo was made so it would hide Candy's breast. She flattened her hair and put on the brown wig of Romeo and the mask…

\- I really look like a boy! She said looking at herself in the mirror

She got out the window and she went to the party, she was mixed with a group of students and she even had a narrow miss with the reverend mother, while she was running. She got to the ball room and she saw Annie alone in a corner. She saw Archibald on the other side of the room talking to a girl… Annie was wearing a blonde wig with her costume. Candy walked to her and said with a deep voice:

\- Can I have this dance Miss?

Annie lifted her head. Ever since they were at the party, Archie was barely looking at her. Maybe if she danced with someone else, Archie will be a little jealous and come to invite her to dance…

\- I'd be delighted , said Annie smiling.

They started to dance happily.

\- I like your perfume a lot, said Candy and you're very pretty.

\- Thank you, said Annie laughing.

\- I like your laugh…

OoOoOoOoO

Terry arrived at the ball worried. He had just come from the meditation room and Candy was not there. He was worried.

_"__But where the heck is she? The door was still closed, so she's still punished…"_

Eliza who was in the ballroom saw Terry and she ran to him. She had a fan in front of her mouth and she said:

\- Do you want to dance with me Romeo…?

Terry looked at her…

\- And before you say no, remember I can blow you out of the water with Blondie…

\- F*uck you Eliza!

\- And I love you too Terrence! She said smiling.

Terry was forced to dance with Eliza…

Candy was dancing with Annie and she saw Terry dancing with Eliza and her heart burst. What was he doing with Eliza?! Hitting on her? No, not on Eliza…

Eliza was curious and she was trying to recognize everybody behind their mask. So she was wondering who was dancing with Annie, for a moment, and then she concentrated on her dear Terrence. She was in seventh heaven.

Archie was looking at the dance floor and he saw Annie laughing with a disguised Candy, but he didn't recognize her. He was jealous: for him, Annie was laughing with a handsome young man…

The dance was over and before Candy could say anything, the two girls heard:

\- Annie, may I have this dance? Excuse-me sir…

\- Yes, of course, said Candy leaving.

Annie was ecstatic!

Terry on the other hand, let go of Eliza rather abruptly and left. This last one was looking at Candy and she was wondering who that handsome young man was? She stopped her…

\- Excuse me, would you like to dance with me?

\- I'm sorry, said Candy, but I have a previous engagement!

\- Oh, said Eliza offended.

Candy got out fast, looking for Terry. She found him by a tree, about to climb.

\- Terry! She said with a big voice.

\- What? What do you want?!

Candy wanted to reveal herself, but for some reason, she wanted to continue playing a boy…

Terry was in a bad mood, he didn't know where Candy was. He wanted to climb on the tree to look for her from up there.

\- I wanted to talk to you…

\- Really? About what? Who are you? A guest?

\- I go to school here, Terrence… apparently; you've never noticed me…

\- Listen, I'm not in the mood to deal with your bruised ego…

_"__What a lout! But he's too cute!" Said Candy to herself._

\- So say what you have to say and beat it! Said Terry.

\- I wanted to see your costume…

\- What about my costume?

\- I think it's a really good quality, said Candy coming closer to him and touching his blazer.

Terry took a step back and pushed Candy who fell on the ground on her fanny.

\- Oh…,she said a little surprised, what's wrong with you?

Terry felt bad. He helped "the young man" up.

\- Listen, I'm sorry ok…? Said Terry,

\- I thought a son of a duke was better raised than that…

\- I'm not in a good mood, said Terry, my girlfriend is not here.

\- A girl, of course… the bitches, they think the world revolves around them!

\- Euh…maybe… but...

\- You never thought about changing camp?

\- What? Said Terry.

\- I like the material of your shirt, said Candy touching the collar, is it silk…?

Candy got her face closer to Terry's and before Terry could take a step back… she had her lips on his and her tongue in his mouth…

Terry was surprised and totally taken aback! What the hell was going on? He felt the young man's tongue in his mouth caressing his and it was so good, it was even too good! But what the heck? He held the young man against him and responded to the kiss. Candy put her arms around his neck and savoured the kiss. Terry felt his sex getting stiff… That kiss was making his head spin…

Eliza had followed the young man, who had blew her off and she took her cell phone out and started taking pictures. Terry was kissing another boy! That was too good to be true and the scene was kind of exciting and Terry seemed to love kissing the young man.

Terry and Candy stopped, but they couldn't help starting over…

Eliza left there running. Too happy to have seen what she saw.

Terry was kissing the "young man" and when they stopped. They looked at each other…Terry took off his mask… he had a sigh of relief.

\- Candy?

\- Surprise! She said smiling.

\- Oh my God! You made me…

\- I made you what? Did you ask yourself about your sexuality?

\- For a nano second, maybe… Forgive-me for pushing you on the ground… Did I hurt you?

\- No, but you were a real boor!

\- I'm sorry. But what possessed you to make me believe I was kissing a boy!?

\- It was irresistible! I could feel your stupefaction, you wanted to respond to my kiss. It was too good for you, right?

\- I don't want to think about it! I knew unconsciously that it was you! Come on, let's go for a run…

He took her hand and they ran together to the hill.

\- How did you get out?

\- I got some costume this morning… since there was one for Romeo, thought I'd have a little fun with you…

\- I recognized your kisses, they're unique…

\- Oh Terry… OK, I wanted to go change into Juliet and go back to the dance…

\- All right, come with me, I'll go with you, said Terry.

They went back to the meditation room and Candy took off her wig and her Romeo costume. She was in her underwear. Terry approached her and he took her in his arms to kiss her passionately. Candy had awakened his sexual desire with that provocative kiss earlier… now he was all excited… he needed Candy… in whatever way…

\- Freckles…, he said.

\- I know sweetie… it's my fault… I'll help you…

\- But…

\- _"Chance is better than the chosen moment…"_

\- You mean, _"The moment given by chance is better than the chosen moment"_?

\- Shut up smarty pants! You want me to leave you alone?

\- Please have mercy, he said laughing.

They went on the bed, Candy was laughing; she approached him and took her underwear off. He opened her bra, freeing her breast, nice and hot…They were now in their birthday suit. They had a full kiss on the lips, the kind of sensual kiss of those who want to make love. He was caressing her breast. He went to lie down on the bed, on his back and she went to sit astride on his sex after he put on a condom. The sensation Terry was feeling when his sex entered in Candy, was so good, he had to make an effort not to finish too fast, and it was too good… Candy was feeling a lot of pleasure from the moment Terry's sex entered in her. She started jumping up and down on his sex. Terry was caressing her breast with his hands. He was pinching and cuddling it. Every jump was giving her an incredible pleasure to Candy, every jump was speeding the pleasure in her whole body, and she had never felt that way before… She was going faster, the pleasure was becoming bigger and bigger, Terry was pinching her breast hard. They were moaning, they were in harmony. The ball of pleasure which was getting bigger in their belly, exploded at the same time, making them scream their lungs out with massive orgasm, very violent, which shook them for a few minutes. They were out of breath… Candy fell on Terry's chest. He hugged her and looked for her lips. They kissed again and again.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy, oh my God Terry…

\- I want to stay here with you and make love all day…

\- Me too… but I also want to dance with you…

\- We can dance here…

\- We can dance the quadrille with the others…

\- All right, he said.

\- We have the whole night to do it Terry.

\- The whole night, he said kissing her on the cheek.

\- Let's get dressed. Candy put on a dress and a brown wig and a mask.

\- I'm going to go, said Terry, we have to avoid being seen together so people won't get suspicious

\- All right, I'll be with my cousins and my friends

\- Ok…

oOoOoOoOo

Anthony was dancing with Dinah and they were having lots of fun. Then they went to sit; they had a table with Terry, but he was never there.

\- Your brother is practically invisible, said Anthony.

\- He was dancing with Eliza earlier…

\- Yes, but I haven't seen him since…

\- Maybe he's spending time with Candy in the meditation room… since all the nuns are here…

\- What? You mean he's going to take advantage to make love to Candy?

\- You wouldn't have done the same thing if you were still with her to cheer her up?

\- Well, I…

The thought of Candy alone in the meditation room with Terry, was making him sick.

\- I'm going to go invite Eliza to dance, said Anthony.

\- Ok, said Dinah.

Eliza was ecstatic! Dancing with Anthony was making her happy. She loved him so much.

Candy arrived with her brow wig and her mask.

\- Candy! Said Annie, I'm so happy to see you!

\- Yes, said Patty, you can have fun too…

\- Candy! Said Alistair.

\- Very pretty, said Archie smiling.

\- A quadrille is about to start, said Annie.

\- Let's go!

They all went on the dance floor and they started dancing. Terry arrived and he looked at the people dancing and his eyes were on Candy. His sister approached him.

\- Terry, did you get it on with Blondie?

\- What are you talking about?

\- I know that look… you just had sex with her! Come on admit it!

\- You got it on with the greenhorn… how was it?

\- Magnificent!

\- Good for you!

\- Mission accomplish…

\- Mission accomplish…

\- Now we have to pay Eliza…

\- No way!

\- Terry, you promised, otherwise she's going to spill the beans on us…

\- There's something I haven't told you…

\- What?

\- She wants Anthony …

\- What?

\- You heard me…

\- She wants you and she wants Anthony too?

\- She wants Anthony for good, me, she just want good sex, that's all!

\- Oh my God! There is no way I'm giving her Anthony!

\- She will have to tell him about our "Operation separation"…

\- Then we better not tell her that our mission is accomplished…

\- I thought you'd agree with me…

The quadrille was done and Terry took his sister to the dance floor.

The Grandchesters decided not to say anything to Eliza their accomplice. They knew they couldn't keep it from her forever, but for the moment, they wanted to take advantage of their new partners whom they loved a little more each day… Terry had made love to Candy and he had realized that he didn't want any other girl aside from Candy…


	13. Chapter 13

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 13  
"Dawn will rise…"**_

The May Festival continued and everybody was having fun. Eliza, who was ecstatic after dancing with Anthony, looked at the girl dancing with Terry very carefully. She was wearing a mask, and she didn't recognized her at all. Then she heard her laugh and she recognized Candy's laugh. That slut had managed to get out of the meditation room! She was not going to get away with it! And she was with Terry, the sneak, he must have recognized her! Terry was smiling with all his teeth…

Eliza walked to the nuns, because she wanted to tell on Candy…

\- Reverend mother, she said with a soft voice, can I have the permission to go see Candy in the meditation room and bring her some goodies? My poor cousin must be so sad all by herself in that meditation room…

\- Miss Reagan, that's not necessary, because since it's dark now, I'm going to send someone to go get Miss Andrew in the meditation room, for the end of the evening…

\- Oh, said Eliza smiling, and if by any chance, she's not in the room?

\- She should be there, and if she's not there, her punishment will last a little longer…

\- Very well then. Can I come with you to go get her…? I would like to see her face when you tell her the news…

\- Very well.

Annie and Patty were passing by and they went to tell Candy… She was still dancing with Terry…

\- Candy! Said Annie softly, Eliza and the nuns are going to the meditation room to get you…

\- What? Said Candy alerted.

\- You have to go back fast!

\- Ok, said Candy running out of there.

Candy ran really fast and she climbed the tree and the wall as fast as she could… Once in the room, she took her clothes off really fast, took her wig off, wiped her face with a wet cloth then she went to bed. The bed still had Terry's smell with whom she had just made love earlier.

Fortunately, the meditation room was on the other side of the building and the nuns were walking really slowly. Eliza wanted to run, but she couldn't show that she knew Candy was out of the room. She should've just told the nuns, but she wanted Candy caught red handed! It was more fun!

When the nuns arrived in the meditation room, everything was in order. Candy was wearing her uniform and was lying on the bed… She had the time to hide everything, since the nuns were not walking very fast.

\- Miss Andrew? Said the Reverend Mother.

\- Yes reverend mother?

\- Do you have something to tell me?

\- I want to apologize for insulting you, reverend mother.

\- Apologies accepted. You can get dress and come to the party.

Eliza was looking at the scene stunned. But… The nuns left. Eliza stayed behind.

\- I don't know how you did it, you big fat slut… but I know you got out, I saw you dancing with Terry…

\- You're seeing things Eliza. I haven't moved from here, said Candy.

\- I know I saw you…

\- Can you leave me now? I have to get dressed…

\- I want to see your dress! I'll recognize it…

But Candy showed her the other dress with the red wig…

\- It was you! I'm sure of it!

\- Get out Eliza! I have to get dressed!

Eliza had no choice but to leave. Candy was not going to get away with it! She's going to get her somehow!

Candy finished getting dressed and went to the party, taking the door this time and she joined her friend and the others at the party… Anthony was looking at her smiling.

\- Candy, you've changed your dress?

\- I'm officially at the party, no more punishment, said Candy.

\- Oh. It's a good thing you changed, Eliza would've recognized you.

\- She was with the nuns and she didn't expect to see me in the room… It's a good thing nuns walk slowly…

\- Yes, said Patty laughing.

The Grandchesters were dancing. They were trying to keep a low profile so Eliza wouldn't suspect that their mission was accomplished. This last one was angry looking at Candy and her group. She should've taken a picture, but it wouldn't have proven nothing, people were coming and going from the festival.

A part of the student, towards the end, got out to have a drink in town. Candy and her friends were part of that group. That's where Eliza lost them. The Grandchesters had also vanished! Too bad! She'll find another way to have fun… There was this guy sticking to her like glue, she was going to have fun…

Candy and Terry left the group and he took her in his Jaguar to a luxury hotel : the Hilton Tower Bridge.

\- Terry, this is crazy, we can go back to school, it won't cost you anything! Said Candy.

\- Honey, I want to spend time with you, without having to worry when I hear the littlest of noise…

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

He took his credit card and he paid for a double bedroom. They went there. There was a double bed, a big flat plasma television where they could order movies on demand. But for the moment, our couple had other things in mind…

They took their clothes off, slowly, they had the whole night in front of them. Once they were in their birthday suit, they kissed passionately, savoring each lick: it was a real treat, they seemed unable to stop. They stopped…

\- I have to take a shower, my love, said Candy.

\- I'll come with you…

They went together in the bathroom to get ready for their night of love, kissing every 5 second and laughing. They were scrubbing each other mutually and they couldn't resist to make love under the shower; after he put a condom on Terry carried her against the tiles and they exploded together. They washed up and got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in a big towel which was in the bathroom. They went on the bed and Terry took all his time, to kiss her, caress her. His tongue worked a lot; caressing her intimates parts, Candy completely rocked… she caressed him too, and Terry thought he was going to die of pleasure… the penetration made him crazy, Candy was warm, humid and very good inside. He started moving inside her and she wasn't inactive… they were in harmony and they made the pleasure last as long as they could and when they let the orgasm burst, they yelling their happiness together. They were in sweat and breathless… Terry didn't want to let go of her, like he was afraid she'd fly away…

\- Where do you want to go…?

\- To the bathroom, said Candy, I have to pee.

\- No, stay in my arms…

\- But Terry…

\- Please, said Terry still shaking

\- All right, I heard it makes the pleasure soar anyway, so you're going to show me that…

He smiled and took her lips… in general after making love, he would think about one thing only, leave, but not with Candy. He wanted to say and continue and that's what they did. Candy's pleasure was multiplied by ten, like they told her, and she had the impression she was going to faint for a few seconds. Terrence Grandchester f*ucked like a god and she had never thought that the pleasure she had felt in Anthony's arms, would be multiply times a hundred… The whole night was spent making love, relentless. Finally at dawn; they looked together at dawn come up and they fell asleep, tired, satisfied and happy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They woke up very late around noon. They took a shower together, they had fun. You'd think after a night of love, they would be tired, but no… Terry ordered room service to eat all sort of food. There was also a cake… Candy was in the bathroom and she got out wearing a bathrobe to find a smiling Terry saying:

\- Happy birthday my darling! He said smiling

\- Oh my God! You know? Thank you so much!

He gave her a birthday card, inside there was two tickets for the musical "Sister Act" at the London Palladium.

\- Oh my God Terry! I loved the movie! I love the songs!

She jumped to his neck. She looked around and she saw some evening clothes on hangers…

\- What is that?

\- We're not going to go there with our Romeo and Juliet costumes…

\- You thought of everything! But we have to go back to school

\- We can be at school tomorrow for first period.

\- So we would have an extra nigh there? All right… but my friends would've want to wish me a happy birthday too…

\- That's why I invited them to the restaurant tonight. Then we'll got dancing…

Candy looked at him with eyes filled with love.

\- Terrence Grandchester, you are wonderful!

They went to the London Palladium to see "Sister Act" at the 3 PM séance. Candy sang along all the songs with the public and she had fun like crazy. Terry sang with her and he was glad to see her so relaxed and happy.

They met Candy's friends at the hotel restaurant, who wished her a happy birthday. Anthony seemed a little weird hugging her hard in his arms. He still loved Candy… And he was starting to wonder if he hadn't made a mistake breaking up with her… He looked at Terry who seemed so happy… Candy and Terry were happy and Terry had better not hurt her or he will answer to him!

\- Happy birthday Annie! Said Candy hugging her.

\- Happy birthday sweetie, said Annie smiling.

\- Happy Birthday Annie, said Terry smiling.

\- Thank you Terry…

They ate in a joyful atmosphere. There were two cakes at the end to the meal and everybody sand "Happy Birthday" to both girls, the other customers in the restaurant joined them and sang with them. Candy and Annie were crying of joy… They also took some pictures.

They went dancing in a night club for an hour or two and then the gang went back to school… Anthony saw that Candy and Terry were not there with them. He was hurt… Dinah consoled him…

Candy and Terry were back in their hotel room and they spent an unforgettable night making each other happy…

On Monday morning, they went to school very early in the morning, just in time for the morning mass… Candy wished she could confess her sins… but there was no way she would confess at school… the nuns were going to get her. Before going to bed, she was going to pray and ask for forgiveness for giving in to the pleasure of the flesh and for liking it so much… out of wedlock…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eliza was starting to ask herself whether Candy and Terry were lovers… Because she didn't remember seeing Candy and Terry at school on Sunday. But it was kind of hard to see at boarding school with all those students sometimes. Then she learned by her brother, that their cousins were out…

\- Where did they go?

\- It's Candy and Annie's birthday…

\- Oh…, said Eliza.

\- Don't tell me you wanted to go too?

\- What? Getting out of here would be nice…

\- You hate Candy… it would make no sense to invite you and that you'd go...

\- I wanted to be near Terrence…

\- You still haven't put him in your bed?

\- No. But I kissed him and it was divine… He must fuck like a god…

\- According to the girls I've been with… it's the case… He's their point of comparison… he makes me want to puke! Said Neil with disdain.

\- Maybe you should ask him to give you a few tips…

\- I'd rather die!

\- As you wish, you'll die without fucking like a god then! Said Eliza bursting out laughing.

\- Go to hell Eliza!

Eliza continued laughing and she looked at her phone. The picture of Terry kissing a boy… She had to find a way to use it to her advantage. Terrence Grandchesters' reputation preceded him and she wanted him in her bed and she was going to have him in her bed. Because the kiss she stole from him was fantastic and Terrence was forced and obliged… so if he did it voluntary … she could barely dream about it. She was getting wet just thinking about it.

_"__Candy, hurry up to spread him your legs, because after that it's going to be my turn and I have no intention of skipping it!" She said to herself._

For once, she regretted Candy wasn't the slut she thought, otherwise she would've already put Terrence in her bed and she would've collected her reward.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 14  
"The end of the school year"**_

After the May Festival and all the craziness that came with it, Candy had "calmed down". She was avoiding Terry and she was concentrating on her exams, like everybody in school anyway. The nuns liked that period, because the students were more studious and the days were shorter. Everybody could rest and study in peace. After the lust of the May Festival, the school needed a little time off. Candy was surprised to hear stories about the other students, her friends included, everybody had take advantage of the May Festival to get it on! Some of them were talking about having orgies and gang bangs… Candy was dismayed; orgies? Gang bangs?" And they were in a school with nuns? May God help them!

Candy was with Annie and Patty, studying for the exams, but they were also talking about the night of the May Festival.

\- But Candy you've done it too, right?

\- Yes, said Candy blushing, but…

\- But what…? Asked Annie.

\- It was too… good.

\- That's good, right? Said Patty.

\- No, that's bad! With Anthony it wasn't like that…

\- Let me get this straight, said Patty, you were doing it with Anthony, without any problem, but with Terry, you want to stop because it's too good? What's wrong with that picture?

\- With Anthony, it was …

\- Banal? Said Annie.

\- In a way, said Candy and with Terry, it was so good that I almost fainted!

\- Wow! Said Patty and Annie at the same time and smiling…

\- How was it for you two?

\- Euh…, started Patricia.

\- Banal? Said Annie.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy walking to the balcony door, I never should've done it out of wedlock!

\- Candy, what you're saying is making no sense! Said Annie.

\- Annie… you don't understand… all this pleasure… it's for married people! What if I don't get this kind of pleasure with someone else, what if I don't end up with Terry?

\- You could end up with him, said Patty, look like he likes you a lot…

\- Oh Patty, said Candy sorry.

\- Candy, said Annie, stop making yourself worried sick for nothing! Live the present moment! You are lucky to have a fabulous lover, his reputation precedes him… I'm glad to see that you're confirming what's been said…

\- Don't tell anybody, not even the boys, Said Candy.

\- As you wish Candy, said Patty, now let's get back to our book…

The girls continued studying.

oOoOoOoOo

The boys were studying and also talking.

\- You think that Candy is sleeping with Grandchester? Asked Anthony point blank.

\- I don't know, said Archie, why?

\- I don't know, said Anthony, I felt a link between them…

\- We don't know, said Alistair… Terrence doesn't confide in anybody, what is his sister saying?

\- She's insinuating that he is…

\- Then you've got the right information, said Archie.

\- It's making me sick! Said Anthony.

\- Anthony, hello, you've got a girlfriend too, said Alistair.

\- Yes, but…Candy is my rose…, said Anthony sorry.

\- They say he's a fantastic lover, said Archie.

\- Says who? Asked Anthony.

\- Says all the girls he's slept with, said Archie.

\- Oh…, said Anthony disappointed, she will never come back to me…

\- You wanted to take her back? Said Alistair.

\- Yes, once school was over, when we were going to be back home in America, said Anthony.

\- Oh, said Archie, you still want her?

\- Yes, I still want to marry her, said Anthony.

\- Ok, said Alistair, good luck buddy! But for the moment, we have exams… let's study…

oOoOoOoOo

The end of the school year was always a party at school. But after the May Festival, the nuns didn't want to make a big party; it was only eating goodies in the classrooms.

oOoOoOoOo

Candy and Terry's relationship has slowed down after reaching its climax at the May Festival and on her birthday. Terry understood with the exams she had other things in mind. But he felt like after the intensity of their relationship during the May Festival, Candy was pulling away from their relationship. She was telling him no, that she was preoccupied by the exams, but she was refusing to make love with him, blaming it on the stress of the exams… He went to see her in her room before he left for the summer holidays.

\- Candy, he said, what's going on? You don't want to be with me anymore?

\- No, said Candy, it's not that… there were the exams…

\- I understand that, but we haven't spent time together since…

\- You mean we haven't been intimate?

\- I don't want you to think that, that's all I think about…

In fact Terry was baffled. Usually, girls would get more attached to him after they had been intimate, but Candy was pulling away from him.

\- You're a guy Terry, that's all you think about! Said Candy smiling.

\- All right, but I don't understand…

\- Let's just say, I didn't expect it…

\- To be that bad? Said Terry offended, is that why you don't want to do it again?

\- Terry, stop it! You're talking nonsense! It was wonderful, even too wonderful…

\- So…?

\- So… I just feel that I don't have the right to be so happy…without being married…

\- But you weren't a virgin…

\- It doesn't mean I had experience, I've had only Anthony… and after being with you, I understood that I didn't feel "anything" with him! So I want to slow down…

\- Let me get this straight, you don't want to make love with me because it was … too good?! Said Terry perplexed.

\- That's about it, said Candy blushing.

\- I don't understand…

\- School doesn't seem the appropriate place to…

\- The meditation room?

\- Was improvised… and a big surprise for me…

\- The hotel…?

\- I was able to give myself fully to you at my ease…

\- And make all the noise you wanted, I'm starting to understand.

\- You're only starting now? She said with a mocking tone.

\- Don't mock me, Freckles, otherwise I'm going to possess you now and make you yell of pleasure!

\- Don't even joke about that! Said Candy laughing.

\- My sister and I are going to our castle in London… I'll come to Scotland too… I don't really get along with my stepmother… but Dinah is going to spend time with her mother…

\- I'm going to Scotland with the school, said Candy, so I'll see you over there, then…

\- I'll send you a text with the address…

\- All right…

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Candy pushed him away after a moment; she was feeling Terry getting excited…

\- Not here Terry, said, bye Terry.

Terry was forced to leave, frustrated…When he got to his room he found Eliza waiting for him.

\- What do you want again?

\- Don't tell me it takes you that long to get the slut to spread her legs!

\- Everybody is not as easy as you! Said Terry upset.

\- Easy, pretty boy, said Eliza, I can blow you out of the water, you know…

\- Let me repeat myself: what do you want again?

\- I want an appetizer… another kiss…

\- Dream on…

She approached him and showed him the picture on his phone…

\- Looks like the school Casanova has different taste…

Terry looked at the picture stunned. That girl was a real plague! That was Candy… but he couldn't tell her without betraying Candy's secret at the May Festival and his. God know what that plague would do to her!

\- Tell me; was it good to kiss a boy?

\- Very good, he said dead serious.

\- It doesn't bother me that you like boys and girls, said Eliza, but think about the scandal in your family if it was known that the duke of Grandchesters' heir likes to have fun with boys too… I know you don't care, but it could make enough noise to ruin your family…

\- I'd strangle you if I could, said Terry taking his shoes off.

\- I'll take that as a yes for my other kiss, I want second base…

\- You're trash Eliza, get away from me!

\- And I love you too, pretty boy! Said Eliza taking his lips.

She kissed him putting her hand between Terry's legs, who had just come back from Candy's room frustrated… If he didn't stop her, he was going to be done for a while…

_"__Oh bloody hell! So be it! Candy, you should've let me make love to you…" He said to himself._

He kissed Eliza against his will, she was caressing his crotch and when he relieved himself in his pants, she pushed her away rather abruptly.

\- Now get out! He said angry

\- It was wonderful, sweetheart, said Eliza ecstatic

She left Terry's room on a cloud 9. (**If you have a heart strong enough to read what really happened, Continue reading...**)

_Eliza was kissing him and putting her hand on Terry's crotch, who had just came back from Candy, frustrated… If he stopped now, he was going to spent a horrible moment… he kissed Eliza against his will…_

_She undid his pants and got Terry's sex out, it was in erection. She put it in her mouth and she started sucking it hungrily, because it tasted so good. Terry had his hand on her head and was pushing it against his sex moaning of pleasure, despite himself. He ejaculated in her mouth and the slut swallowed the warm and creamy liquid smiling… He wanted to strangler her, he pushed her away abruptly._

_\- Now get out of here, he said angry_

_\- It was wonderful sweetheart, said Eliza ecstatic._

Terry damned himself for the thousandth time for making that deal with Eliza. He packed his bag and he got out of to go wait for his sister in the car, so they could go back home. He was in a very bad mood.

\- Terry? Are you ok? Said his sister.

\- No…

\- Eliza?

\- How did you guess?

\- I saw her coming back in the dorm she was walking on air, singing. You didn't tell her that our mission was accomplished, did you?

\- Of course not…

\- So how…?

\- She blackmailed me as usual…

\- With what?

\- A picture of me kissing a boy…

\- I beg your pardon?

\- She has a picture of me kissing a boy…

\- You were kissing a boy, Terry?

\- No, it was Candy in a Romeo costume… but I couldn't tell her that without betraying Candy too…

\- Oh my God! That girl is resourceful! Said Dinah laughing out loud, you kissed her once again…

\- Yes…

\- And…?

\- And…?

\- Yes… and?

\- Well, I had just come back from Candy's room in fact…so I was a little frustrated… so she came and…

\- Oh my God! I understand why she was singing… She sang in your microphone!

\- Shut up Dinah! I never should've accepted this horrible game, especially with that she-devil who's blackmailing me!

Terry started the car and left the college with his sister to go back home.

oOoOoOoOo

Eliza Reagan was ecstatic, smiling and singing. She was getting close to her goal… she was going to have Terrence Grandchester and she was going to stick it to Candy, by sleeping with her current boyfriend and marrying Anthony, he ex-boyfriend… Candy who?

oOoOoOoOo

The summer holidays… Candy and her friends were going to Scotland with the school. The boys wanted to go to America, or even in Saudi Arabia to see their parents, but, they were forced to go to Scotland but to their castle…

Candy was eager to see Terry again. During the trip, she was thinking; if Terry and her were not destined to be together, she was going to take advantage to the max of the time they will spend during the summer, while they were still together… Because, she had a weird feeling, that her perfect and harmonious relationship with Terry was way too good to be true…


	15. Chapter 15

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 15  
"The beginning of the summer holidays…"**_

Terrence Grandchester was in his castle in Scotland and he was thinking. The game he was playing was getting too dangerous. Eliza Reagan was a pain in his arse. But he was living a lie from the moment he accepted Eliza's help. It was not nice to play with couples and their feelings like that. He had sworn it was the last time, he wouldn't do it ever again. Candy turned out to be more interesting than he thought and the feelings he had for her were strangely very powerful. Making love to her was unlike any experience he until now. She was his other half, she was the one he had been waiting for for so long, she was the one he should've met when he would be older, more mature, more serious, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. But that horrible and hopeless game, had ruined everything. Candy will never understand that he did everything for her to break up with Anthony just to sleep with her and for his sister to get Anthony… Eliza Reagan, if he didn't satisfy her, she was going to open her big mouth and all hell would break lose. But he had the feeling at the same time, that if he slept with Eliza, this last one was going to do herself the pleasure to tell Candy. He was screwed on both sides, whether he confessed or not, whether Eliza talked or not, which was unlikely, she was going to enjoy telling Candy that she gave him a blow job! Even if he didn't fuck her… the harm was done. Candy was pulling away from him, why not take advantage of it? Why not be the bastard right away, dump Candy and go out with another girl? That way she would hate him sooner than later? No! What he was feeling for Candy was unique, and he was going to live it as long as Eliza doesn't come to ruin it… but… dumping Candy now was tempting, because as wonderful their relationship is, Candy was going to hate him when she was going to learn the truth, sooner or later… He still haven't send her the text message with the address of his father's castle. He went downstairs to the living room and a maid told him that a women was looking for him outside.

_"__Candy?" he said to himself.  
_  
He looked out the window and he saw a woman, but it wasn't Candy! He got very angry. He refused to go out.

\- Terry! Said the woman, Terry, it's me! Open the door, please! Terry!

\- Master Terrence? Said the maid.

\- I don't want to see anybody today, do you hear me? Nobody! !

\- Yes, Master Terrence

He went back to his room to be down in the dumps. He still heard the noise of the people outside and he didn't want to be tempted to get out, he went to the living room and he closed the curtains and started playing the piano, for hours to calm himself…

oOoOoOoOo

Candy was with her friends at summer school. Scotland was beautiful, the green, the fresh air…

\- It's beautiful! Said Candy looking out the window

\- So Candy, what's the verdict? Asked Patricia

\- The verdict? Said Candy

\- Yes, you're going to be with Terry or you're going to dump him?

\- Oh… well, I said to myself the summer holidays are for having fun…

\- So you're going to have fun, with Terry! Said Annie smiling.

\- Yes, I'm going to have fun! Said Candy smiling, but, he still haven't text me the address of the castle… by the way girls, I was so preoccupied by my own problems of pleasure, that I didn't even ask you how it was with your boyfriends? Banal? Do you regret doing it the first night?

\- Well said Patty, we were kind of drunk… but no, I don't regret it, I love Alistair since the beginning…

\- And I have had a crush on Archie since back in America, said Annie, I'm ecstatic! Don't worry about us!

\- What we would like is to talk like you… to say that it was too good… without complaining! Said Patty.

\- The famous Terrence Grandchester lives up to his reputation; the best lover! Said Annie.

\- What? Said Candy.

\- Oh, you don't know? Said Patty , all the girls who went out with him, say that he's the best lover they've ever had! He's got 20/20!

\- And you just confirmed that it's not just a rumor, that it's a fact…

\- Since you almost fainted, said Patty ironically.

\- I know I sound stupid, complaining about too much pleasure I felt in the arms of my new boyfriend with a reputation of the perfect Casanova, said Candy, but now I intend to make this the most beautiful summer of my life! If I find the Grandchester castle…

\- Well it's a small town, we should be able to find the Grandchester castle, all we have to do is ask, said Patty.

\- If we manage to understand their accent, said Annie laughing.

\- You're right! Said Candy, we'll have to listen carefully!

The three girls left to look for the Grandchester castle. They found the Andrew castle…

\- Are you coming Candy? Said Patty.

\- No, you guys go ahead… I'm going to go look for Terry's castle, said Candy.

\- Ok, said Annie, bye sweetie.

\- Bye…

Candy continued her way to the village and she was asking people. She managed to find the Grandchester castle. But…

\- I'm sorry Miss, Master Terrence doesn't want to see anybody today…

\- Oh, said Candy a little disappointed, all right then. Tell him that Candy came to see him…

\- Very well Miss, said the maid.

Candy left sadly. She walked slowly and she arrive by the lake and she sat on the grass. Terry still hadn't text her the address of the castle, so technically, she wasn't invited yet… Maybe Terry didn't want to date her anymore, since he still hadn't sent her his physical address… She had managed to find it and they told her that he didn't want to see anybody. Her hand touched something… a book. "Romeo and Juliet" by Shakespeare. She opened the book and she saw that it belonged to Eleonor Baker…

\- Terry's mom? She said out loud, she's here in Scotland? Why would she leave her book here by the lake? She's resting her in Scotland at the same time as her son? Coincidence? I think not! Maybe he's busy with her, that's why he didn't want to be disturbed… and he didn't have time to send me the address of the castle…

She'd rather find her own explanation instead of thinking that Terry didn't send her the address of his castle because he didn't want to see her… it hurt less. She started looking at the book…

oOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Annie and Patty were at the Andrew castle with Alistair, Archibald and Anthony.

\- Where is Candy? Asked Anthony.

\- She's looking for the Grandchester castle, said Patricia.

\- She's looking? Said Archie, she doesn't have the address?

\- No, Terry didn't send it to her like he promised, said Annie.

\- Ah! Said Anthony.

\- He probably already got tired of her, said Archie.

Eliza arrive in the living room saying:

\- Who got tired of whom? She asked.

\- Nobody! Said Anthony, it's none of your business!

\- You're right honey, said Eliza smiling at him, I couldn't care less about the topic of your conversation! Do you want to go for a ride with me Anthony?

\- Well, why not? Said Anthony, let's go! Guys?

\- No, said Archie, I'm staying with Annie.

\- And me with Patty, said Alistair.

\- All right…

Anthony left with Eliza to go riding. Archie asked Annie.

\- How is it going between Candy and Grandchester? He didn't give her the address of his castle?

\- He didn't, said Annie.

\- Maybe he wants to let her go slowly, that's what he does after he sleeps with a girl; she gets attached he detaches himself, said Archie

\- But they know that and they still go out with him, said Annie

\- Well Grandchester's reputation precedes him, they say he's great in bed… so, they must be curious, said Archie.

\- Is it true? Asked Alistair.

\- Is what true? Asked Patty.

\- That he's a 20/20? Said Alistair.

Annie and Patty looked at each other. The boys looked at them.

\- That would be a "yes", said Archie with a weary tone, it was that wonderful?

\- She almost fainted, said Annie.

\- Oh my God! Said Alistair.

\- I'm not surprised she running after him, said Archie.

\- In fact, she wanted to break up with him, said Patty, but we convinced her to take advantage of the summer holidays to have fun to the max… It's not everybody who can brag about having a 20/20!

\- For once we wanted the rumour to be false, said Alistair.

\- Yes, I hate Grandchester! He's making us feel like losers!

Annie, Patty and Alistair, burst out laughing. They spent the day having fun.

oOoOoOoOo

Candy was back in her room and she was waiting for her friends. She didn't have any news from Terry. She was starting to have all sorts of ideas, maybe Terry didn't want to go out with her anymore and he wanted to let her go gently. Maybe what other girls were saying was true, he dumped girls after he had slept with them? She had to be reasonable. She had tears in her eyes. She loved Terry… and he didn't love her. She fell asleep and she continued sleeping when her friends came back, so she wouldn't have to talk to them. She thought about Terry and she dreamt about Terry and she missed him so much.

oOoOoOoOo

Terry was in his bed tossing and turning. He couldn't find any sleep. He was thinking about Candy. He continued telling himself that it would be better that way, to let her go slowly before everything blow up in his face… But everything was still fin between them… Why put the cart before the horse?

_"It's better to leave things before they leave you… but why do I have to make myself suffer for nothing? Why not wait until things get bad? Why make Candy suffer in advance?"_

He loved her and he wanted to spare her the pain…he took his cell phone and he called Dinah.

\- Terry Are you ok?

\- You're not sleeping?

\- Since I'm talking to you on the phone…

\- Stupid question…

\- What's wrong?

\- Candy…

\- She knows everything?

\- No…

\- Oh… then what? Oh…you're having remorse?

\- You have no idea!

\- What's going on Terry? Are you going soft on me? Do you have feelings for her?

\- I…

\- You're in love with her!

\- I think so…

\- Oh my God Terry! It was a game…

\- Yes and the last one! Because after that I didn't want to play anymore, I wanted to have a normal relationship with a girl… without having to steal her from anybody… but you had to come with your greenhorn!

\- Oh Terry, I'm sorry, I never would've thought…

\- This was a dangerous game and now…

\- What are you going to do? Eliza is going to mess up everything…

\- I know… I want to dump Candy…

\- In advance? But why?

\- She's going to suffer…

\- Terry she's going to suffer whether you dump her now of after Eliza's bombshell… take advantage of the time you have left, because Eliza is not going to be fooled for long… and when you're going to refuse to sleep with her… because you know that whether you sleep with her or not , she's going to tell Candy…

\- Yes, I know how she operates…

\- Spend time with Candy and if Eliza finds out about it… come what may!

\- I'm going to think about it…

\- Terry, do what I tell you, diffuse the bomb for a little while, as long as you can…

\- What about your greenhorn?

\- Oh he's going to be disappointed when everything is going to blow up, oh well… I'm spending my summer here with mum and the anticipation of the bomb is not making me regret not being in Scotland at the moment… without Eliza, it could've worked between us… we should've never got her mixed to this story!

\- We were stalling… we have to admit that without her, we might have not succeeded in separating them…

\- Take good shelter when the bomb is going to explode…

\- You coward!

\- I love you too, bro! By the way, do you have news from your mother?

\- Yes, she's here…

\- Oh…

\- I refused to see her…

\- Terry, she came…

\- Too little too late… bye sis.

\- Bye Terry…

He hung up the phone and thought about his mother who came all the way from America to see him. She really came at the wrong moment. He was feeling bad because of the Candy business and his mother came to make peace with him… But it was too little too late… But he had met Candy because of her, in a way… he would've met her in school… maybe Dinah wouldn't have noticed the greenhorn if she hadn't been on the boat… No, she noticed him in school! But his mother had called his father… But he was still angry with her! His mother, Candy… Why was life so complicated sometimes?


	16. Chapter 16

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 16  
"The call of the blood"**_

The next day, Candy woke up still a little sad. She woke up at dawn and she had looked at the castle from afar with binoculars and she thought she had seen Terry with a girl, which broke her heart. Terry didn't want her anymore and he had already replaced her, but he could've had the decency to talk to her first! She remembered the misunderstanding when she broke up with Anthony and Terry had seen them kiss… No, her relationship with Terry was as short-lived as it was, or for the length of the summer, was too important and too pleasant for her to not do anything at the first sign of trouble. She was going to speak to Terry and sort things out; otherwise she was going to go mad. She got ready and she went out for a walk on the streets of Scotland. She found herself by the lake again where she had found the book the day before. She sat on the grass. She wasn't hungry; she didn't feel like eating, she wanted to see Terry… She put the Shakespeare book on the floor. But she went back to school; otherwise the nuns would get worried if they didn't see her at breakfast time. She was still sad, but she was able to hide it from her friends under her usual smiles.

In the afternoon, Annie and Patty went to the Andrew castle. They were walking together…

\- You want to come with us? Asked Patricia.

\- No, I'm going to try to see Terry again, said Candy.

\- Are you sure? Said Patty, maybe he didn't give you his address because he didn't want to?

\- We talked about it with the boys, said Annie.

\- I don't want to believe that Terry doesn't want to see me anymore, said Candy, but if that's the case, I'd want him to tell me to my face!

\- All right, said Patricia, see you tonight!

\- Bye Candy, said Annie.

The two friends continued their way. They arrived at the Andrew castle and they met the boys, Alistair, Archibald and Anthony at the door.

\- Where do you guys come from? Asked Patricia.

\- We were at the hotel , there was a rumor that Eleonor Baker was in town.

\- Oh, said Annie.

\- So we wanted to see if we could have some autographed pictures or an autograph…, said Anthony but… where's Candy?

\- She went to see Terry, said Annie.

\- Oh, said Anthony sadly.

They got in the castle and they arrived in the living room where Eliza was with her brother.

\- He finally gave her his address? Asked Archie.

\- No, she knows where he lives, said Patricia.

\- But, he didn't invite her…

\- Don't worry, said Annie, she'll manage

Eliza who was listening lifted her head…

\- Hey no sweets today? Where is she? Running after Terrence?

\- No, said Patricia, she's helping children at the orphanage.

\- She makes me wanna puke! Said Eliza, my poor Anthony, you want me to keep you company?

Anthony looked at Eliza. Candy rather be with Grandchester, despite the fact that he had ignored her since their arrival in Scotland. Having Eliza caring for him, made him feel good.

\- With pleasure Eliza, said Anthony, let's go.

The others looked at them surprised. Daniel got out without a word.

\- Looks like he really likes Eliza's company, said Alistair.

\- It's because Candy is not there, said Archie.

\- But didn't they break up? Said Annie.

\- Yes, but since he's here without Dinah, and Candy was ignored, he has a little hope to get her back, said Archie, now, Eliza is going to grab him!

\- Anthony is a big boy Archie, said Alistair.

\- And Eliza is a temptress, said Archie.

\- You really think that she would…? Said Annie surprised.

\- That slut would sleep with her brother if she had a good reason, so her cousin for whom she's had a crush on for years… ,said Archie, but enough talking about that slut, come here Annie…

He took her in his arms and put his lips on hers. Alistair pulled Patricia to him to kiss her too. They spent a very nice afternoon.

oOoOoOoOo

Candy went to sit by the lake with her Shakespeare book. She was thinking about going to give it back to Eleonor Baker, but nobody was going to let her see the famous actress… she was sitting by the lake asking herself if her first reaction, to break up with Terry was the good one. At least she won't have to ask herself if he wanted to see her or not… she made the decision to go see Terry and tell him what she had in mind and dump him and spend the rest of her summer holidays with her friends and her cousins.

_"__I'm going to tell him: Terry, it's over between us!" she said in a whisper._

oOoOoOoOo

Terry was at his place. After sleeping in and a big breakfast he barely touched, he watched movies without really seeing them. He wanted to see Candy… He couldn't stand it anymore so he got out of the castle to go for a walk by the lake. And his heart jumped with he saw the silhouette of the young lady from afar. He approached her and he saw her lips moving, she was talking to herself and she was pronouncing his name… she whispered…

\- Terry…

\- Yes, he said out loud.

Candy was startled and turned around quickly, she didn't hear him come.

\- You're looking for me?

He sat beside her.

\- Looking for you? Said Candy, why would I look for a boy who didn't even give me his address or who's refusing to see me when I came to his castle after I found it on my own, like a big girl !?

\- I'm sorry Candy, I was a little overwhelmed by events…

\- How?

\- Well, since you didn't really want to see me after our weekend together…

\- I know… I was a little… upset…

\- Upset? Why again? Anyway… so I thought that maybe it would've been better to end thing once and for all…

Candy was hurt by those words. Even if she wanted to break up with him too… she looked at him

\- So you want to break up with me?

\- No I don't. I miss you so much…

\- Oh Terry, she said moved, I miss you too…

Terry approached her and took her in his arms He looked for her lips and they kissed passionately. They were lying on the grass and their tongues continued caressing each other and sucking each other. Terry's hand managed to bypass Candy's underwear and he started caressing her intimate parts… without stopping kissing her. Candy's desire was getting stronger, she was ready to explode, which didn't take long, she was shaking in Terry's arms and Terry was moaning in silence. All Terry had to do was touch her and she would lose her mind, and her body was boiling of pleasure. Candy closed the eyes and stayed in his arms.

\- You drive me crazy, she said softly.

\- We explode together…

\- I'm afraid to be arrested for indecent assault…

\- If we stay here, I'm afraid that's what's going to happen…

\- Fortunately there are not a lot of people passing by the lake…

He let go of her and they sat down. With less contact, their desire would be less strong. Terry saw the Shakespeare book.

\- Oh you found my book, said Terry.

\- What? It's yours? Said Candy.

\- Yes, I come here often to read by the lake…

\- Shakespeare? You want to become an actor? Like your mother?

\- Sometimes reality bites. So I think acting is a perfect way to dream and imagine all sort of things.

\- Reality bites? Said Candy.

\- Yes, for instance, my girlfriend tells me she wants to slow down our relationship and I miss her kisses like crazy… if I was on stage, I could let go and try to forget about my desire for her… by fighting…

\- You think it's going to work? Said Candy approaching him… you're sure that you don't want love scenes?

She put her lips on his.

\- To kiss your colleagues… like this?

\- My colleagues won't have the privilege to kiss me, like that…

He got his tongue out and she took it to suck it voraciously. It was wonderful, delicious, and succulent like a candy. They couldn't stop; their body was getting heat up like they had lava instead of blood. When they stopped, they were breathless. Terry lifted his head. He saw people coming for afar.

\- What if we go to my place to have some tea? Said Terry.

\- With pleasure, said Candy.

Terry stood up and helped Candy stand up too. She fell into his arms and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed again. Terry couldn't help thinking about Eliza when she had stolen a kiss after he got her out of the hole. People were passing by and they got to their level…

\- Hey the lovebirds! Go get a room!

Candy and Terry stopped and they burst out laughing.

\- Can you wait a little for the tea, I'd like you to come to my room first, said Terry.

\- We're going to tour the castle before we have tea, let's go…

He took her hand and they walked to the Grandchesters' castle. They talked and laughed together. But when they arrived in front to the gate, there was a woman, wearing a hat and black glasses. Candy felt Terry's hand getting stiff. As soon as they got closer, he yelled:

\- What the bloody hell are you doing here again? I told you I didn't want to see you…

\- Terry, Please… let me talk to you.

\- No, I'm giving you the same greeting you gave me

Candy looked at the scene. And she also saw people coming closer to listen to them.

\- Terry she said, let's not say here…you have to talk to her.

\- But what about our afternoon?

\- They'll be others. We can do it tomorrow…

Candy opened the gate of the castle and they all entered inside the house. They went to one of the living rooms. But Terry was frustrated to see his afternoon ruined and he started to yell at his mother.

\- How could you have left me in that house from hell? I thought mothers kept their children…

\- Terry, you don't understand … you father was very powerful, even in America; I was only a little unknown actress…

\- But you couldn't come and get me after the success of your first movie… or I was going to be a burden…

\- No, that's not it, I didn't want to upset your life…you were happy.

\- Maybe with my sister and my brothers, but I missed my mother!

Candy went to make some tea and she came back with a tray and she found them arguing. She served the tea…

\- Listen, both of you. You are mother and son…you have the same blood… Terry, I would give anything to have my mother with me. You have yours. You're very lucky, don't ruin it… there's no rough version in life…

She finished serving them and she approached him and she kissed him on the lips.

\- Call me. I'm going to let you talk… Terry make peace. You'll feel better and I promise I'll reward you if you're nice… I want autographed pictures for me, my friends and my cousins!

She turned to Eleonor and she said:

\- Miss Baker, I'm one of your biggest fans! Your Oscar, you deserved it, big time! And it was about time! You should've got it for your first movie… Ok, I'm going to stop rambling; I'll let you talk with your son… Good luck!

\- Thank you, said Eleonor smiling.

Candy left leaving mother and son together.

\- Terry, said Eleonor.

\- Because of Candy, I'm going to listen to you. She doesn't have a mother, she's a wonderful girl and I'm a bastard…I don't deserve her… so her word is gospel for me…

\- Thank you Terry, said Eleonor.

oOoOoOoOo

Candy went back to school a little frustrated but very happy to see that Terry was going to make up with his mother… she thought about their fiery kisses by the lake, the second bases… She closed her eyes to relive those intense moments of incredible pleasure… Everything with Terry was wonderful, the kissing, the caress, she took a nap before dinner dreaming about Terry…

When her friends came back they found her resting smiling.

\- You saw Terry! Said Patricia, you're beaming of happiness.

\- I thought you were going to stay with him, said Annie.

\- We'll cover for you, if you need to spend the night, said Patty.

\- You're very nice girls, said Candy smiling, Terry is driving me crazy. All he has to do is touch me and I…

\- Did you guys make love…? Asked Annie.

\- No, said Candy, we just kissed and it was magnificent, it's like it's getting better and better…

\- Come on, tell us! Said Patty.

Candy and her friends talked about boys and they compared their experience. But what Candy was living was the most interesting topic of conversation.

oOoOoOoOo

Terry was with his mother talking. He slept in her arms. He had missed her so much. He had become the little boy again, the one who needed his mother to tuck him in, to rock him, to console him, to encourage him… he took full advantage to his mother's presence.

oOoOoOoOo


	17. Chapter 17

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 17  
"Summer by the lake"**_

Candy woke up early in the morning and took a shower, all smiling. She got a text message from Terry who was inviting her to have breakfast with him and his mother. She finished getting ready and she left for the Grandchesters' castle. She was wearing a jeans and a shirt with flowers. She got by the gate and rang the door. A maid came to open the door.

\- Good Morning Miss, come in, please, she said.

\- Thank you, said Candy.

She walked to the dining room and she found Terry and his mother having breakfast.

\- Good morning, she said smiling.

\- Good morning Candy , said Mother and son at the same time.

Candy sat down and a maid come to give her coffee and brought her a plate with sunny side up eggs and bacon. There was toast on the table. They ate while making conversation. Then they stood up when they were done eating.

\- All right said Eleonor, I'm leaving soon for the airport, I'm waiting for my assistant.

They went to sit in the living room.

\- Can I take a few pictures? Asked Candy.

\- Of course, said Eleonor smiling.

\- Candy turned to Terry and she gave him her phone.

\- Go ahead Terry, take our picture… My cousins are going to be green with envy!

Terry burst out laughing and they took lots of pictures with Eleonor. Then her assistant arrived and Candy had all the autographed pictures she wanted. Eleonor signed them on the spot with the name of each of her cousins, and her friends.

\- Here you are! She said smiling.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

\- And I have a present for you too…

\- Oh…?

She took one of the bags her assistant came with and she gave it to Candy. She looked inside and she got out a nightgown and the matching robe, which came from a luxury boutique from the hotel in town where she was staying.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy, it's beautiful! Thank you very much!

She jumped to Eleonor's neck and they were both laughing. Eleonor stood up to leave. She had lots of shopping bags from luxury boutiques for her son.

\- Mum, said Terry, you didn't need to do all that…

\- Let me spoil you baby, said Eleonor smiling, I have accounts in all theses stores. You can go get whatever you want and put it on my account.

\- All right, said Terry smiling, thanks mum.

He hugged her hard. They all went outside to walk her to the car.

\- Have good trip, said Candy.

\- Goodbye mum, said Terry.

Eleonor hugged them one at the time.

\- Good bye my children, be good!

Candy blushed and Terry smiled. Eleonor got in the Rolls Royce and left. Candy and Terry looked at the car until it disappeared.

\- You have to go back to school?

\- My friends are going to cover for me, if I get there a few minutes late…

\- Do you think you have time for…?

\- A quickie? You pervert! Said Candy laughing.

He took her hand and took her to the house. They went to Terry's room and he closed the door. Terry took her lips and started to suck her tongue and they mutually took their clothes off. They were taking their time.

\- I thought you wanted a quickie, said Candy.

\- I wasn't talking about speed, he said between two kisses, I've missed you so much.

\- I've missed you too…

They went downstairs to have lunch. Terry had that big castle just for him he could do whatever he wanted…

\- Do you come here often? Asked Candy.

\- During the summer, yes.

\- And you always have a girlfriend with you?

\- Why do you want to know that?

\- You must have a lot of experience…

\- I was having fun, like you…

\- I've had only Anthony…

\- And me…

\- And you…

\- I like being with you Candy, more than I would've imagined…

Terry looked at her smiling. He wouldn't have done anything to Candy; if his sister hadn't begged him to… he had ruined a happy couple for some stupid game…

After lunch, they went by the lake to spend some time. Terry was avoiding holding Candy. After the morning they had had, they might be arrested for indecent assault, and there Eliza might catch them…

Terry was talking about his mother and actors

\- You want to follow your mother's footsteps, right? Asked Candy.

\- Maybe…

\- Your father is going to have a fit…

\- As a matter of fact, but I don't care. It's my life! I want to do with it what I want…

\- That's good! I don't know what I want to do yet… I would like to do something where I help people…

\- You've got lots of choices.

They heard noise… it was Candy's band on pedalos… Annie was with Archie, Alistair with Patty and Eliza was with Neil. Eliza saw Terry from afar…

\- Who's with Terry?

\- I don't know! Said her brother, and I don't care.

\- If he's with Candy, he's going to hear from me…

\- Why?

\- Because if he's fu*cking her, he owes me a night of love and Anthony…

This last one was on a raw boat following them and making sure they were alright.

\- You think he's really going to do it?

\- If he doesn't want Candy to find out that everything they lived was one big set up…

\- If he fucks you, you're not going to say anything?

\- Of course I will, if I can't have Terry, Candy won't have him either!

\- You big fat whore! Said her brother laughing out loud , maybe I could fuck Candy if I console her.

\- Why not? She's a slut! And I need Terry. His reputation precedes him…I sang in his mike the other day, it was divine!

\- Spare me the disgusting details, you slut! But you need proof… or it will be your word against Grandchesters'…

\- You could film us…

\- Of course, and I'll see what he does that's so special. All the girls keep telling me that he's the best of the best, that snotty nosed kid…

\- Very well, tape us. We will need proof… but I think he's with that stupid Candy! Let's go that way…

\- Eliza! Be careful, you're going on the wrong side…, said Neil, be careful, you're going to fast; you're going to make us go overboard!

As a matter of fact, Eliza in her haste to stand up to try to see better, put all her weight on her side of the pedalo and splash, she was in the water! She knew that her cousins wouldn't come to help her, because she knew how to swim… but Terry had no idea… she started faking drowning, struggling in the water like a beginner, yelling:

\- HELP! HELP ME!...

The others were looking at her surprised. Terry was with Candy and looked at the scene from the cliff, didn't think he took off his shoes…

\- Terry, what are you doing?

\- She's drowning! I have to help her…

\- But…

But Terry had already dived in the water to save Eliza…

\- … she can swim, said Candy too late.

Terry was in the water and he swam fast to save Eliza, who continued struggling. She saw arrived and waited for him to be close, for him to touch her to kiss him and take him under the water really fast. Neil saw what she did, but not the others… Terry cursed himself for falling in her trap! The slut was kissing him with her tongue in the water! He pushed her away and they went back up together…

\- You bitch! How could you fake something like that? That's why the other didn't react!

\- I knew that you wouldn't resist saving a damsel in distress… and I wanted another appetizer…

\- I'm getting out of the water, you can manage…

\- If you let go of me, your Blondie is going to know that you've made fun of her now!

\- Bitch! Said Terry between his teeth.

So, Terry got out of the water carrying Eliza, he thought she was heavy and horrible.

\- Oh Terry, thank you so much for saving me, said Eliza.

\- You're welcome, said Terry against his will

\- Can you take me to your place so I can dry myself? I could catch a cold, you know and you too…

And she added just for Terry's ears:

\- If you say a word to Candy, I'm telling her everything now!

\- Bitch! Whispered Terry between her teeth.

\- Shall we go? She said with a big smile.

Terry was forced to leave with Eliza and he looked at Candy and he left with Eliza. He wanted to throw everything, but he thought about his morning with Candy, how much he was in love and satisfied… He could make their happiness last a little longer, before Eliza comes and ruins it all…

Candy looked at Terry leave, speechless… What was that all about? But she had to go back to school at least for supper; otherwise the nuns are going to have an APB out on her… But Terry didn't even say goodbye to her…!

\- Candy? Are you coming? Asked Annie.

\- Let's go, said Candy a little sad.

Was Terry tired of her? Did he want Eliza?

_"__No… he wouldn't do that… but he was a Don Juan, right?" She said to herself._

She was a little puzzled by Terry's behavior.

Terry was sulking the all way going home with Eliza. He went to change in his room. Eliza went in another room, passing by the living room and she saw the present Eleonor gave to Candy. She took it and she went to change and she put on the night gown and the matching robe in silk pink, belonging to Candy…

When Terry saw her coming in wearing Candy's nightgown, he wanted to strangle her. But since he continued hiding the fact that he was with Candy to Eliza…

\- I love this silk nightgown, whose is it? Your conquest of the moment?

\- How dare you take something that doesn't belong to you? Said Terry coldly.

\- Sorry pretty boy, your attitude is not going to cool me down… you're taking too long, I want a appetizer like the last time…

\- I don't feel like it, said a Terry who had tired his little Terry by making love to Candy all morning…

\- I'll take care of it, said Eliza.

She did everything she could; sucked, caressed, aspired, little Terry continued sleeping. Terry was happy inside for not reacting to Eliza, but it was the first time something like that happened to him…Candy… he was sure that if it was her, he would've reacted.

Eliza was angry, and she just kissed Terry with her tongue… he closed his eyes and took it. He didn't want to imagine Candy in her place, he was afraid that his body would react…

_"__My God! What did I get myself into? "He asked himself._

He will have to buy a new silk nightgown for Candy, which came fortunately from a boutique from the hotel where his mum was staying, because Candy was going to come to get her present… and her autographed pictures, she had left at the castle.

oOoOoOoOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 18  
"A revelation…"**_

Candy was back to school with her friends, until supper time, but she wasn't hungry at all. She had felt something between Terry and Eliza and the pretend rescue. Terry didn't talk to her and left with Eliza! After the morning they had… was he ashamed of their relationship? Why didn't he ask her to come with them? He probably wanted to be alone with Eliza to… Oh no! The thought alone was making her sick. She left the table to go puke in the toilet. She went back to her room…

The nuns saw that she didn't eat anything which confirmed what Patty and Annie had told her in the morning, Candy was not feeling well.

Candy was sick, she had a weird feeling… she didn't want to call Terry. She was angry at him for ignoring her to leave with Eliza! They were going to take off their wet clothes and then… An image of Terry making mad passionate love to Eliza went through her head and she had a stomach ache! NO! Anything, but not that! Not her Terry! She loved Terry…Anthony… Eliza and Anthony didn't bother her at all. Maybe because with Anthony, she had never reached the climax like with Terry. Terry was the one she loved and her body loved him more than anything! She wanted to go out to go confront Terry and maybe catch him with Eliza… But a part of her didn't want to know, a part of her didn't want to ruin everything. She knew more than ever that her happiness was precarious, that Eliza could ruin everything between Terry and her, but she was hoping deep down inside that Terry would resist Eliza, she was hoping that with all her heart, that Terry couldn't do anything with Eliza, because of her…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy didn't know how true her thought was… Terry, after Eliza left, went out to buy another nightgown and another robe, because Eliza had took Candy's present, his mother had given her. He was thinking… it was the first time he didn't react to a girls touch! He couldn't be impotent at his age! It was way too soon! He's had a lot of experience but, with older women, it couldn't be that… He was probably disgusted by Eliza and her schemes, that's why little Terry didn't react he had to make sure…but how? He went back with his shopping bag and on his way; he met a girl with whom he used to have fun with during the holidays.

\- Terry! You haven't seek me out this time around.

\- Hi Siobhan…

\- You little devil, you've replaced me, haven't you? They told me they've seen you with girls from that rich kids school in the area…

\- They're school friends…

\- Really? Are you doing one of them?

\- You know that it doesn't change anything between us, right? Said Terry with a seductive tone, I'm happy to have met you…

They were in front of the castle gate.

\- I'll wait for you in the barn, said Siobhan

\- I'll be there in 10 minutes…

Terry went to the castle and left Candy's package. He told himself he was crazy, but he had to know… he wanted to know if he was impotent! He got a text message on his phone. It was Eliza who was inviting him for a "white party", in the afternoon to thank him for "saving" her life, and that he had better show up otherwise… Terry muffled a swearing! He got out to the castle and he went towards the barn and he found Siobhan, whose big breast was half naked… Little Terry didn't even move!

_"__No, it's not possible" he said to himself._

He approached Siobhan, he took her in his arms and put his mouth on hers caressing her big breast…She responded to the kiss and she started caressing his crotch which wasn't reacting… Like with Eliza the day before, she did everything with her hands, with her mouth, but little Terry was indifferent!

\- I've been tired lately, said Terry, I just came out of a nasty flu, he lied.

\- Oh Terry… you could at least give me some pleasure…

\- I'm sorry; I'm really not up to it. I'm sorry Siobhan…

\- You're really sick honey… it's not like you at all! You're too young to be impotent… alright sweetheart, I'm going to go. When you feel better, you know where to find me…

She put her clothes back on and left the barn, leaving Terry worried and devastated. What the devil was going on? Was he simply tired? No, he was never tired… he could get a little out of breath sometimes, but not indifferent!He went back to his castle and climbed to his room and started searching the internet… Candy didn't call him… she must be upset with him about yesterday… In fact, with Eliza everything seemed ready to blow up in his face, so he could just take advantage of the time he had left, and go to Eliza's white party, if Candy was there… expose himself with Eliza, once and for all… but to his big surprise, that thought tore up his heart… he didn't want to lose Candy… he loved her! No, he couldn't fall in love with his preys… he wasn't in love, not at all! He read something on the internet that erectile dysfunction also happened when a man was in love; he was unable to make love to other people, but only to the person he loved… in love? He'd rather be in love than learning he was impotent at his age! In love with Candy… and his game was going to blow up in his face! For the thousandth time, he regretted making a deal with that big fat whore Eliza!

_"__She can go to hell!" Said Terry to himself._

He was resting, waiting for the time to go to the white party…

oOoOoOoOo

Candy, Patty and Annie, got the invitation for Eliza's white party.

\- I'm not going! Said Candy sulking.

\- Because she left with Terry yesterday? Said Patricia.

\- How could he do that to me? He didn't even say goodbye! After the morning we had…

\- I'm sorry Candy, said Annie.

\- Eliza? Said Candy, just the thought is making me nauseous.

\- That's why you keep puking? Said Patty, I thought you were pregnant…

\- Don't be ridiculous Patty! Said Candy.

\- What? You're having sex, aren't you?

\- I always use protection, said Candy.

\- 1 condom out of 10 is defective …

\- I'm not pregnant! I just got my period!

\- All right, said Patty laughing, Eliza is making you puke, because you're imagining her having sex with Terry? Eww, that's horrible indeed! Come to the white party, it could be fun.

\- Nothing of what organizes Eliza is fun! You guys go see your boyfriends…

\- Terry will be there too!

\- Better and better! Said Candy angry, they'd be able to disappear in her room while we're sipping fruit cocktails in the garden!

\- My God Candy, you're ready to kill someone, said Patty.

\- Go see Terry and ask him to explain himself…because it doesn't make any sense to see him leave with Eliza and just dump you there…

\- I can do that…and if he had already left for the party, I'm going to get the present his mother gave me and the autographed pictured I asked for the boys…, said Candy.

\- Perfect, it gives you a reason to go to his place without telling him that you're coming to get some explanations! Said Patty.

\- All right, you got to the white party; I'll to Terry's castle…

\- All right, said Annie, good luck sweetie.

The three girls got out of the school. They had told the nuns that would come back for supper and that they were invited at the Andrew castle. Once outside, they separated.

\- Good luck, said Patty.

\- Thank you, said Candy.

\- See you later sweetie and good luck!

\- Thanks Annie…

Candy walked towards the Grandchesters' castle. She decided to climb a tree in front of the castle to see if could see Terry get out, to go to the white party. She was there for a few minutes and then she finally saw him all dressed in white on his white horse…

_"__He looks like a prince from a fairy tale" she said to herself smiling dreamy._

Then Eliza came to her mind… and she stopped smiling. She jumped off the tree and appeared in front of Terry's white horse.

\- Candy! Bloody hell! What are you doing? I could've stepped on you!

\- Maybe that's what I was looking for you to do, so you'd be free to be with Eliza!

Terry looked at her, she was angry and so beautiful and little Terry raised his head! Thank God! He was simply in love with Candy, that's all! He wasn't impotent! He almost screamed of joy!

\- Freckles…

\- How could you leave without saying goodbye to me or offer me to come with you?

\- Everything happened so fast, I didn't have time to think…

\- Oh you were so bewitched by that witch that you forgot about me!?

\- No! It wasn't like that…

\- Then how was it? You left with her… you were both wet! You mutually got your clothes off and had sex?

\- No!

\- Your "no" was way too fast for me…

\- Candy, please…come with me…

\- No! You're going to the white party; I don't want to keep you…

\- You're not going?

\- If I see Eliza today, I'm going to strangle her…

Terry looked at her smiling. She was jealous and she loved him…

\- Then we won't go… come with me to the castle…

Candy looked at him… she was melting… Terry knew Eliza was going to be upset, but he didn't care, if he could have time with Candy, that's what was important for the moment…

\- All right, I have to get my present and the autographed pictures for my cousins…

Terry helped her on his horse and he made sure she faced him…

\- Oh! Said Candy smiling.

He put his mouth on hers and they looked for the tongue. Little Terry was stiff and was ready to explode out of his pants. When the kiss stopped…

\- Forgive me for yesterday, my love…I missed you…

\- I was imagining you making love to Eliza…

_"__You don't know how right you are… thank God little Terry loves only you and you alone!" Said Terry to himself_

\- Don't torture yourself with that kind of nauseating images…

\- I puked so much my friends thought I was pregnant!

\- It was that bad?

\- You don't understand… Eliza is my sworn enemy… she loves everything I love. She was hitting on Anthony… and now she has her heart set on you, I'm sure of it…

\- She doesn't know we're together…

\- She knows you're interested in me, that's enough! She wants to get in your pants!

_"__I know that Candy, believe me, I know it only too well!" said Terry to himself._

\- Don't think about that honey…

\- I was expecting you to reassure me, by telling me that it will never happen…, said Candy disappointed

\- My darling…I'm with you, not Eliza, stop thinking about that girl…

\- She can swim…

\- I figured that out…

\- You still took her to your place…

\- Freckles… let's forget about Eliza for the moment, please. Let's not ruin our time together for that living nightmare…

She had her head on Terry's torso and she could hear his heart beating. She was going to forget about Eliza… they got to the barn and they got off the horse. A foreman arrived to take the horse away. Terry took Candy by the hand and took her to the castle. The weather was getting bad and it was getting dark. A storm started once they were safely inside the castle.

\- Come with me by the fire honey, said Terry

They went together in front of the fireplace. Candy felt Terry's desire on the horse… they looked at each other and they kissed passionately… soon, their clothes were on the floor and they were making love passionately. Terry was so happy so satisfied. He never felt so good, especially after thinking he was impotent… he had his Candy and he didn't need anybody else…

oOoOoOoOo

Eliza was already frustrated for not being able to excite Terry, was waiting for him resolutely. Candy's friends arrived and were talking with their boyfriends… where the hell was Terry? He must be with that big fat whore, Candy! She was going to see what was keeping Terry! Candy and her big slutty butt had probably held Terry behind! She got out quietly, so the others wouldn't see her. Candy's friends might alert her…she got out in the falling rain…

She arrived at the Grandchester's castle and got in without anybody seeing her… she looked in the living room and what she saw… Terry and Candy making love and enjoying it a lot, judging by the sensual moaning she was hearing … The kisses they were sharing seemed to so good… she couldn't help getting excited… She smiled; it would be her turn after that… she wished so much to be in Candy's place at that moment… But she was going to be patient. She took her phone and she filmed them… It was too good to be true. She had the feeling Terry was lying to her, he had been sleeping with Candy for a long time and he didn't tell her. She was going to find out when she asks him… if he denies it, that would mean he lied to her the whole time! He was going to pay for that, big time!

\- I love you Candy, said Terry sincerely after a wonderful orgasm…

\- I love you too Terry, said Candy.

They kissed passionately and continued loving each other. Terry had forgotten about Eliza and her threats, he didn't care about it for the moment, but he was going to pay a very high price for it…

oOoOoOoOo


	19. Chapter 19

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 19  
"All hell breaks loose"**_

Candy and Terry didn't suspect that Eliza had seen them and that she had taped them. They gave in to their passion savouring every single moment.

Eliza went back to the castle very calm. Terry had lied to her! He's been screwing the bitch for a long time! He was going to pay for it. She didn't show her anger so the other wouldn't get suspicious, especially Candy's friends. The white party continued without further incident and Eliza was very nice with her guests.

When everybody left, she went with her brother in her room to look at the little movie.

\- Oh the bitch! Said Neil, and she was refusing herself to me! That big fat whore!

\- She's enjoying it too! And Terry's reputation doesn't lie…

\- Don't remind me! All the girls he's been with, who had slept with him, only sing his praises! It's exasperating!

\- Ok, I'm going to go see Terrence and throw myself at him, I'm going to imitate that big fat whore's position…and all you have to do is film us…

\- Why are you going to do Candy's position?

\- In case he rejects me… and I'm sure he's going to…I'll get my revenge… let's go…

The brother and the sister got out, to go to Terry's.

oOoOoOoOo

Candy was back to school and she was waiting her friends to tell them about her day…

\- So? Said Patty.

\- Well we had a lot of fun…, said Candy.

\- Yes, but what did he say about Eliza?

\- Euh, he didn't want to talk about it… it was like he was avoiding the subject…

\- That doesn't sound good to me, said Patty.

\- Stop being pessimistic! I'm having fun; it's the summer holidays…

\- But Candy…

\- No Patty, I don't want to think the worst, and I especially don't want to think about Terry and Eliza… I love Terry and he loves me.

Annie and Patty looked at each other. Candy was categorical…

oOoOoOoOo

Terry was at his place after dinner having a cup of tea… He was in love with Candy and she was in love with him. Love is beautiful. It was wonderful to make love when you're really in love… it was so different! Now he understood those who stayed with only one woman… he didn't need any other girl…he was smiling…

\- I hope that smile is for me, said a voice.

\- Eliza!

Terry asked himself where his staff was and why Eliza always waltzes in his castle like she owned the place.

\- I waited for you at my white party all day long…

\- I had a previous engagement…

\- Really? Like what? Like fu*cking Candy?

\- What? But…

\- Don't even try! I saw you! And it wasn't the first time! We had a deal and you lied to me! I fill up my part of the deal and you screwed the bitch and now you want to back down?

\- I didn't say that…

\- You don't know me at all… where is your gentleman's word?

\- You don't get that I don't desire you?

\- We had a deal… you screw the blond and you fu*ck me…

\- Bloody hell Eliza! I love Candy and I don't want to cheat on her!

\- You cheated from the moment you made the deal with me… you knew the rules and you agreed to them…

\- I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her…

\- That's not my problem… I came to collect due…

\- I'm tired Eliza…

\- Oh I can believe that, you outdid yourself with your whore! Let me repeat myself; that's not my problem!

Eliza took her clothes off and looked at an indifferent Terry. She took his clothes off, he let her do it. He knew that even in normal times with the after the afternoon he had with Candy, he wouldn't be able to be active, and now that he was in love with Candy… Nothing was going to happen… so he was going to pretend to try with Eliza… and that's what he did! And nothing happen at all! Eliza was angry, but she knew her brother was taping them, so she continued despite her frustration! Terry only wanted Candy and he didn't desire her! Damn that Candy! They were going to pay, both of them! After trying the best she could, she pretended having an orgasm… then she pushed Terry away.

\- You won't get away with it! You bastard!

\- Get away from me Eliza and don't come back!

\- Take advantage to your Blondie, because it's going to be over when I tell her what happened between us…

\- Nothing happen…

\- That's what you're saying… said Eliza leaving the room after getting dressed.

Terry looked at her go. He had to talk to Candy about Eliza…

oOoOoOoOo

The next day, the school had a field trip to Glasgow where they were going to spend a few days. Candy was surprised by the news and she sent a text message to Terry to inform him.

\- I don't want to go! Said Candy to her friends.

\- You have to, said Patty; we can't cover for you this time!

\- I know that, but I would rather stay with Terry…

\- With Eliza around, said Patty.

\- Patty! Said Candy.

\- They're not part of the summer school, so they're not coming with us…

\- Patty, that's enough! Said Annie, stop bothering Candy!

\- All right. I'm sorry Candy…

But it was too late. Candy's mind was gone imagining Terry and Eliza together… No! Terry told her he loved her, he wasn't going to do that to her! They loved each other… Needless to say that Candy was gloomy during the stay in Glasgow.

oOoOoOoOo

_**"**__**My love, we're going to Glasgow for 2 days. So I won't be able to see you. I miss you so much. I love you. Candy".**_

Terry received Candy's text too late. He went to the train station, but the train with the students had already left.

\- Bloody hell! He said seeing the train from afar.

He went back home and he had no other choice but to wait to the return of the summer school class…

Those two days seemed to last forever for our lovebirds… Candy was trying to have fun during the stay and she bought a lot of little souvenir for her little friends from the Pony Home.

The following days after their return, were kind of crazy and Terry didn't get the opportunity to talk to Candy or he would postpone the moment and Eliza still hadn't said anything… he was telling himself that maybe Eliza changed her mind and had accepted the fact that he didn't desire her, maybe she wouldn't say anything…But he didn't know Eliza Reagan very well…

The day before they left for London, Candy spent the night at the castle with Terry. She had a weird feeling, but she didn't want to stay far from Terry.

Eliza continued spying on Terry and Candy and she continued plotting her revenge.

When he got back to London, Terry was talking to his sister in her room at boarding school.

\- So? You still haven't told Candy anything?

\- No…

\- Terry…

\- Listen, if I tell her before Eliza does, she's going to be hurt…

\- But if Eliza tells her…

\- She's going to be hurt… I don't want to hurt her unless I'm forced to.

\- You're waiting for Eliza to drop her bombshell…

\- I pray she doesn't do it…

\- Don't hold your breath! Did you sleep with her?

\- I couldn't…

\- You couldn't?

\- Perform…

\- WHAT?

\- She doesn't excite me…

\- Since when is that important?

\- Since I'm in love with Candy…

\- You're in love with Candy?! Oh Terry!

\- Ironic isn't it? Our last game and I fall in love with my prey… And I didn't want to play! I never should've agreed to help you!

\- It's too late now… I'm sorry; you're finally in love…

\- I'm a big boy. I admit that doing it for Candy was driving me madder than usual, if I knew it was love, I wouldn't have done it…oh bloody hell!

\- And the deal with Eliza…

\- I was impatient! If I had just waited a little, I wouldn't have needed Eliza's help because I saved Candy from Reagan and his friends…

\- And you would've had your window of opportunity…Oh my God, Terry! I'm sorry! This game was way too dangerous! Now we're in a good mess!

She hugged her brother. She was sorry for him.

\- I'm going to go for a ride, said Terry, I want to clear my head.

\- All right, see you later.

Terry went to the barn and put the saddle on his mare and got on it and was on his way. He was stopped on his way by Eliza.

\- Bloody hell! What are you doing there?

\- I wanted to give you one last chance… take some Viagra if you need to…

\- I don't desire you Eliza…

\- But I gave you a blow job…

\- I had just come back from Candy's room. She had just rejected me and I can assure you that you weren't the one I was thinking about! You kiss like a barracuda and you're way too brutal and you don't excite me at all! I thought my body made you see that! You have no pride at all! I'm sure a lot of guys are ready to jump you! Now leave-me the hell alone!

Terry continued his way without looking back. Eliza was in rage and she was crying! She wanted to give a fake chance to Terry, because even if Terry had slept with her, she would've told everything… but now was more determined than ever…

oOoOoOoOo

Sunday night, the students were in the television room to talk after dinner. Eliza was looking for something to put in the DVD player.

Candy was talking to her friends about back to school which was supposed to be the next morning.

The boys were in their corner, talking. Terry was with his sister, chatting.

Everybody was attracted by Eliza who started talking loud enough to put on a show…

\- My summer holidays were marvelous, I tell you! I got Terrence to screw me…

\- No! You're lying! Said Louise smiling.

\- You think I'd lied about something like that? I told you we used to meet from time to time to make out and I gave a blow job … He saved me from drowning in Scotland and I thanked him like I should… he offered me a pink nightgown with a robe in silk… he's a wonderful lover and his reputation doesn't lie! He's the best lover I've never had…

Terry felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. Candy turned to look at Terry. She wished she had seen an expression of surprise, but what she saw was guilt and her heart was broken into a thousand pieces… Eliza was telling the truth, she saw it on Terry's face…

Eliza continued…

\- You don't believe me? I have proof…

She pressed "play" and an image appeared on the big flat screen: Terry and her on the couch in front of the fireplace.

\- OOH! Yelled Eliza's friends giggling of pleasure

Neil who was in on it, turned to Terry and said:

\- What about Candy? You were cheating on her? You're a real bastard!

\- Shut up Reagan! Said Terry between his teeth.

He wanted to speak to Candy when Eliza continued talking with her friends…

\- I wonder what you did to convince Terrence to screw you? said Louise.

\- I did something for him and it was my reward, said Eliza.

\- What kind of thing?

\- Well, you see, Terrence and his sister Dinah have a game: when Dinah likes a guy, she sends Terrence to seduce the girlfriend of the guy so they would break up… then they share the split couple… I helped Terrence with information on Candy and Anthony…they broke up… and there! I have proof…

The image was now showing Terry and Candy making love…

Candy was at the edge of fainting. Anthony was crazy with rage. He approached Terry and Dinah.

\- Dinah? Tell me what Eliza said is not true…

\- Anthony…, said Dinah sorry.

\- Oh my God! He said

He turned to Terry and punched him in the face.

\- You bastard!

Candy was crying in silence. She approached Terry.

\- I was just a game for you? She said crying, you wanted to separate me and Anthony for a game? How could you be so cruel? I loved you…

\- I love you too Candy, it's not what you think…

\- It's not what I think? You and your sister had a deal with Eliza, did you not?

\- Yes… but…

\- You kissed her; she gave you a blow job?

\- Yes… but…

\- You gave her the silk nightgown your mother bought for me?

\- She took it on her own! I bought another one for you…

\- Oh my God! And you slept with her on the same couch where you made love to me?

\- No!

\- Everybody saw it…

\- It's staged! I didn't do anything! You have to believe me… I would never cheat on you like that! You have to believe me Candy…

\- You've been lying to me from the beginning Terry… I won't believe a word that comes out of your mouth anymore! You bastard!

\- Candy, I'm begging you, you have to believe me. I didn't sleep with Eliza!

She turned to Dinah.

\- Anthony? You wanted Anthony… and it was enough for you to break up a happy couple…?

\- Candy, said Dinah, if you really loved Anthony, Terry would never have touched you…

\- Shut up! Said Candy slapping her, you're no better than your bother!

\- What's going on here? Asked Sister Margaret.

Candy ran out of the room.

\- Candy! Said Terry who wanted to follow her.

\- You're not going anywhere, said Archie and Alistair, you've done enough! Anthony, go after Candy!

Anthony followed Candy outside. Sister Margaret looked at the TV screen and was speechless! Another nun went to get the DVD in the player. Eliza and her friends in their panic were not able to get the DVD out on time.

Archie and Alistair punched Terry who defended himself and they started fighting. The nuns were yelling for them to stop, in vain. Some priests came to separate the boys…

Candy was on her hill crying. Anthony arrived. She looked at him in tears and she ran into his open arms, sobbing…

oOoOoOoOo


	20. Chapter 20

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 20  
"The consequences"**_

The scandal started by Eliza took a life of its own… The DVD she had played to ruin Candy and Terry, was also going to ruin her… She was also on the tape in a compromising position…

Alistair and Archie were fighting with Terry and it degenerated… at the end everybody was fighting…

The nuns were screaming and the priests had trouble making themselves heard too…

oOoOoOoOo

Candy was crying in Anthony's arms.

\- Calm down, calm down Candy.

\- Oh Anthony, it was only a game…

\- Dinah… oh what they did was so cruel!

\- I love Terry Anthony; I love him so much… Eliza, he was with Eliza! He cheated on me with Eliza!

\- That's what's hurting you the most right?

\- No, what's hurting me is the fact that Terry lied to me… He could've told me everything… if he had told me what happened… I don't know how I would've reacted… but he let Eliza humiliated us like that… he slept with Eliza!

Candy burst into tears. Anthony was angry. He wanted to marry Candy… Dinah and her brother had fun separating them…

\- Let's go back to school, said Anthony.

\- I don't think I'm going to stay in this school…

\- I think after everything that happened with the nuns arriving… we are not going to last long in this school…

\- Good! After the humiliation I just had…and he introduced me to the Queen! Oh my God!

\- Let's go see what's going on…

Anthony took Candy's hand and they went back to school. The whole room was now silent.

\- Come in, Miss Andrew, Mr. Brown said the Reverend mother and have a seat!

Candy and Anthony got in and sat down.

\- Needless to say that I'm deeply disappointed by your behavior. Fornicating out of wedlock! You should ask God for forgiveness! Your behavior is inadmissible for this school… Your parents have been contacted… Miss Andrew, you are expel from the Royal College of St. Paul Miss Reagan, you are expel from the Royal College of St. Paul... Terrence Grandchester, your father is on his way to discuss your case…

\- Reverend mother, please, don't penalize Candy, she's the victim in all this…I'm going to leave the college, but please don't expel Candy…

\- Shut up, Master Grandchester, you're in no position to make any request

\- Then I won't stay in this school, if Candy is expelled…

\- Don't do me any favours, said Candy angry, I'm going to leave this school and I don't ever want to see you again!

\- Candy… , said Terry sadly, you have to listen to me...

\- Silence! Said the reverend mother.

The duke of Grandchester arrived upset.

\- Terrence, Dinah! Follow me! He said furious.

He was followed by William Albert Andrew…

\- I'm William Andrew, Candy's father and I was in London when I got your message. I came to get my daughter… and all my nephews and my niece! We're going back to America!

oOoOoOoOo

Candy was in the Andrew family private jet replying to her emails. Annie and Patty were crying when she left. She answered their emails and was talking to them on Facebook. She had received an email from Terry. At first she didn't open it. But curiosity got the best of her…

_**"Candy my love,**_

_**I know you're angry with me. I'm kicking myself for hurting you. Please listen to me. Yes, my sister came to ask me to play our usual game, but I didn't plan to fall in love with you… It was supposed to be an innocent game, nobody was supposed to suffer…I didn't want to do it. I told Dinah it was the last time and I burn myself… the truth is, the idea of having you in my arms was too tempting…I agreed to this game without knowing that I was in love with you, ever since our first meeting… If I was distant with you in the beginning in Scotland, it's because I wanted to break up with you… I didn't want to let Eliza hurt you and I knew that you were going to suffer whatever decision I made. But when I saw you, I couldn't resist you… I love you Candy. If I had been more patient, I wouldn't have needed Eliza, because I saved you from her brother and his friends… I damned myself that day. Especially that you loved me, I didn't need anybody… I'm begging for your forgiveness for hurting you. I'm asking you to forgive me for everything that has happened, but I don't regret loving you. I love you Candy, with all of my heart and I hope that you'll forgive me one day.**_

_**I swear to you that despite the images you saw, I never slept with Eliza… ever since I've been with you; my little head only rises for you… I swear to you. The blow job; I had just came back from your room that day when you rejected me…I never desire Eliza. She's the one who kissed me… and I had to restrain myself to not push her away. You're the one that I love Candy, you and only you.**_

_**Terry."**_

Candy had tears coming down her cheeks when she was reading that. She closed her laptop.

Eliza was looking at her sulking.

\- You're crying? We're leaving England the tail between our legs because of you! Bitch!

\- Eliza, leave me alone…

\- At least I was able to have Terrence too; you don't have that exclusivity…

\- Terrence said nothing happened…

\- You're not going to believe that liar, said Archie

\- He said he wasn't able to perform, said Candy, looking at Eliza closely.

\- I can assure you that he did, said Eliza.

\- Humm… you're lying, said Candy.

\- Candy..., said Archie.

\- Terrence is very proud Archie, he wouldn't admit something like that if it wasn't the truth… it's the frustration that pushed Eliza to seek revenge…

\- Well I'm sure if he really had slept with Eliza, she still would've squealed, because she's sly like that! Said Alistair.

\- Shut up! Said Eliza angry.

\- Well, at least Terry doesn't deny being with me, said Candy, stay away from me Eliza, if you don't want me to pull your eyes out!

Eliza shut her mouth. Candy was a tomboy and Candy was strong, she could really beat her up…

oOoOoOoOo

When they got to Chicago, they got yelled at a lot! The great aunt was furious! Candy and Eliza's sexual frenzy was all over the internet! Eliza's "friends" couldn't resist the temptation… the international press was going crazy! The great-aunt was having a conversation with William.

\- William, something has to be done! We need reparation! That young man has to marry Eliza!

\- Oh? Said William, what about my daughter's reputation?

\- Eliza is a family member…

\- Candy is also a family member…

\- No! You adopted her and you were ready to let her marry Anthony, but now, that's out of the question! Anthony is not going to take the son of duke's leftovers!

\- Aunt Elroy, there's no way I'm going to arrange a marriage between Eliza and the son of the duke. It's my understanding that he was dating Candy, not Eliza! If he needs to repair something, it's with my daughter!

\- But William…

\- Or you let her marry Anthony…

\- All right then, said Aunt Elroy, we can find someone for Eliza…

She would rather have Candy going back to England far away from the family and marry the son of the duke of Grandchester.

\- I'm going to take care of my daughter…find someone for Eliza… but not Anthony!

\- God forbids! Said the great aunt.

oOoOoOoOo

William was on the phone with England.

\- So you understand that my daughter's and my niece's reputation are on the line… no one would want to touch them with a ten feet pole!

\- I understand, said the duke, my son's behavior is innommable! Two girls? But he can't take them both, we're not in Africa!

\- According to what I know, my daughter was the one dating him, the other one , my niece is sly, petty and she wants everything her cousin has… she was jealous…

\- This whole story had tarnished all of us, my wife is furious… And the Queen is not very happy either… she asked me to make reparation too… She met your daughter at the racetrack with Terrence and she was very impressed by her natural spontaneity…

\- The Queen of England? Said William stunned.

\- In the flesh… she didn't forget that Terrence's horse had beaten hers at the race… She wants a cover of royal proportion!

\- Very well, let's talk to our children.

\- My son is in America; at his mother's… a little change of scenery will do him some good…

\- In America? Where?

\- In New York. His mother wanted him, she was even thinking about moving to England to be near him…

\- Be careful what you wish for…now she will serve as a cushion to this entire story…

\- She enrolled him in Julliard… he wants to become an actor, like his mother…

\- My daughter wants to be a doctor…

\- That a very ambitious young lady…

\- So you approve?

\- I'm sure if we look carefully, we can find something good in this whole story…

\- I'm sure, said William, there's a contract I wanted in Great Britain… and with your help, I could obtain it…

\- If you do the same for me in America…

\- I'm sure that if we bump our heads, we could merge more than our children…

\- By order of the Queen! Now, we have to tell the concerned parties… Terrence is surely going to be glad to make reparation…

\- But Candice is still angry with Terrence… he betrayed her with her worst enemy…

\- We got our work cut out for us…

\- You can say that again…

oOoOoOoOo


	21. Chapter 21

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 21  
"Reparation"**_

Terrence Grandchester got an audition at Julliard thanks to his mother, Eleonor Baker. But the committee didn't know he was her son, since they didn't have the same last name and Terrence was talented. So he was admitted. It was his dream, because he had inherited his mother's acting talent. The duke after the scandal in Saint Paul had no other choice but to send Terry at his mother's to calm the situation a little… Dinah was sent in a boarding school in Switzerland and she had to study in French!

Terry was glad to live with his mother in her apartment with all the luxury and to attend the famous Julliard school. But he couldn't help thinking about Candy. He missed her so much. She didn't reply to his email… he wanted so much to speak to her! Explain himself, convince her of his sincerity… but he wasn't getting anywhere. Everything had happened so fast in college. He was stood up to follow his father, when Albert arrived and declared he was Candy's father and that he was taking the whole family back in America! During all that time, he was talking to Candy's father about his own daughter! Whoa! Thank God he didn't make him some intimate confessions! He was refusing to speak to his father on the phone…

oOoOoOoOo

The whole Andrew family was reunited in the big living room of the manor. The Reagan parents and the great aunt Elroy were also there. Albert was standing ready to speak. Candy still couldn't believe what had happened; her Mr. Albert was her adoptive father and the great uncle William?

\- Mr. Albert? Said Candy ironically, do I have to call you "daddy" now?

\- The scandal at Saint Paul forced me to come out of my anonymity … I didn't expect my daughter and my niece to fornicate with the same boy and making a spectacle of themselves on top of that!

Candy looked down, blushing.

\- To answer your question, yes, you can call me "daddy" Candy…

\- We're here to discuss the consequences of your actions, said the great aunt.

\- Consequences? Said Mrs. Reagan, what do you mean Aunt Elroy?

\- What she means is that the scandal tarnished people in very high places, said Albert.

\- High places… how high? Asked Mr. Reagan.

\- Terrence Grandchester, the young man in questions, is the Queen's protégé, said Albert.

\- What? Said Eliza, the Queen of England?

\- That's what I just said, said Albert dryly.

\- But..., said Eliza surprised.

\- You didn't know? Said Albert, and you're pretending to be his girlfriend?

\- I'm not pretending anything, it's the truth! Said Eliza.

\- Candy? Said Albert.

\- He… introduced me to the Queen at Ascot, said Candy looking down.

\- That's what I learned, said Albert, she remembers…

\- What do you mean, she remembers? Said Eliza.

\- She remembers Candy's natural spontaneity, said Albert.

\- What? Said Candy, but I…

\- The article in the paper wasn't fake? Said Eliza upset.

\- To make a long story short, the Queen wants this scandal to disappear, said Albert, we need a cover up of royal proportion!

\- What does that mean? Said Anthony worried.

\- It means, said Alistair, Candy and Terrence have to be together officially, by order of the Queen!

\- WHAT? Said Candy, out of the question!

\- I'm afraid it's almost a state affair, said Albert.

\- Why her? Said Eliza, why not me?

\- You know when I was a wanderer, I was working at the London Zoo and I met Terrence Grandchester one night in a bar… I helped him fight against some thugs who wanted to steal his car and we became friends… he confided in me. So you can't lie to me… He wanted Candy and he was dating Candy, not you…

\- But my daughter was humiliated, her reputation… , said Mrs. Reagan.

\- Sarah, your daughter made her own bed by wanting to prove that she had also slept with Terrence, she should lie in it…

\- That's not fair! Said Eliza angry, I want Terrence! Candy doesn't even want him!

Anthony stood up, out of his mind…

\- But uncle, he said, I love Candy and I want to marry her later when we're going to be older…

\- There is now way you're going to marry that slut! Said the great aunt.

\- Grandmother, said Anthony.

\- No Anthony, I'm putting my foot down here. Candy is going to marry that son of the duke since she spread her slutty legs for him!

\- But I spread my legs for him too, said Eliza outraged.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy.

\- Eliza, said her brother with a mocking tone, what are you competing for? Who's the biggest whore?

And he burst out laughing.

\- Shut up Neil! Said his mother angry, William…you're choosing your daughter over mine?

\- It's not about choice Sarah, Candy was dating Terrence, Eliza wasn't…

\- But she ended up in his bed…

\- Because she's a slut who wanted everything Candy had… As usual her sick jealousy for Candy prevented her from being rational once again… look what she's disputing, she wants to be the biggest whore, like her brother said!

\- I'll let her have Terrence, if she wants him that much! Said Candy.

\- No Candy, said Albert, the Queen was very clear…this whole story pushed the reporters to dig and they found the films from Ascot… She wants her protégé to regain his reputation and to make reparation to Candice White Andrew, the charming young lady she had met at the race track and she's giving you her blessing…

\- Great! Said Anthony angry, Candy is my fiancée uncle! How could you agree to such a deal?

\- Anthony, said the great aunt, she was with another boy, she lost her virginity with him!

\- No grandmother, I was her first! Said Anthony.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy looking down.

\- Anthony! Said the great aunt.

\- You don't understand grandmother, I love Candy… I love her so much I was ready to wait for her to explore other horizons and I did the same… but in the end, we were supposed to be together, at least we were hoping… after the game the Grandchester played… I thought we could eventually pick up where we left off… and now, you're telling me that the Queen of England demanding that she be with that snotty nosed kid! She can go to hell!

\- Anthony! Said the great aunt.

\- Anthony, said Albert, I understand your suffering, but because of Eliza and her schemes, the situation is out of our hands… it's almost a state affair, literally…

\- Mr. Albert, said Candy with begging eyes.

\- I'm sorry my little one, my hands are tied… It's the Queen of England… I can't do anything.

\- I don't want to be with Terry, said Candy in tears.

\- Oh enough with the crocodile tears! Said Eliza, you want Terry, they're giving him to you on a silver platter and you're fussing? Stop being such a drama queen! You're going to be with the best lover in the whole school! Stop whining already!

\- Eliza! Said her mother, that's enough!

Candy looked at Albert.

\- There's really nothing you can do to resolve this situation? She asked.

\- Candy, if there was any other solution...

\- Eliza…

\- Perish the thought, said Albert laughing, like I said, Terry was my friend…

Eliza was sulking some more. She wanted Terrence, she had forgotten about Anthony, who didn't want Candy to be with Terry forever.

\- I don't want to, said Candy, I refuse!

\- Oh stop it! You're going to make me cry!

\- You'll have to meet Terrence in a public place for the press…

\- I don't want to go back to England!

\- You won't have to, Terrence happens to be here…

\- What? Here in Chicago? Said Anthony.

\- No, in New York, said Albert.

\- And all this meeting what is it for? Asked Anthony hurt.

\- For the press… don't make any comment if they approach you, but you confirm to them that Candy and Terrence are a couple and that the Queen is giving them her blessing, said Albert.

\- You're asking way too much from me, uncle, said Anthony angry.

\- Don't say anything then, said Albert moved by his nephew.

\- All this is ridiculous! Said Candy, you can't force me to be with Terry!

\- The Queen can do it Candy…

\- Stop hiding behind the Queen daddy! Said Candy, you can help me!

\- Candy, I would've been able to help you if there wasn't the DVD on the internet… now the situation has snow balled…and it's time to think about reparation… to clean up all that mess!

Candy was crying. She turned to Eliza, she walked to her and she slapped her hard and then she left the room. Anthony followed her…

The rest of the family all started to talk at the same time…

oOoOoOoOo

Terry was in his big bedroom in his mother's apartment. He was talking on the phone with a certain Susanna Marlowe who was in the same class as him in Julliard.

\- Susanna, said Terry, I have call waiting, I have to go… it's an international call; it's probably my father…

\- All right Terry, see you tomorrow at school.

\- Bye Susanna, see you tomorrow, said Terry smiling.

Susanna had shown him from the second she met him that she was very interested… but he was only being nice to her: they were in the same class and sometimes they would have lunch together, but that was all. She was a good actress and they worked well together.

He took the other call waiting.

\- Hello?

\- Terrence?

Terry recognized the voice and was stunned.

\- Your Majesty?

\- Since when are you the most interesting topic in the news… two girls? I thought you like the little blonde you brought with you to Ascot...

\- And you were right…

\- So what was it with the redhead?

\- It's a long story Your Majesty...

\- I have all the time in the world.

Terry told the Queen everything. She listened to him and then she said.

\- The reason for my call…

\- Let me guess, my scandal also tarnished you and you want to bring out a cover to stop the mud from hitting you…

\- A cover of royal proportion.

\- I didn't expect anything less from a Queen…

\- You have to get engaged to the Andrew girl and marry her…

\- What? Said Terry, are you kidding me?

\- Do I sound like I'm kidding?

\- Your Majesty…

\- You're going to repair that young lady's reputation by making an honest woman out of her.

\- She hates me…

\- No woman hate you Terrence, you have way too much charm… and what I saw in that little film, was love transcending, pure love… that girl loves you Terrence. You simply have to find a way to convince her to take you back…

\- You have made my story into a state affair… Your Majesty.

\- The redhead it the culprit, not me… You're my protégé and a scandal like that, inevitably touches me…

\- I apologize Your Majesty; I never wanted to humiliate you that way.

\- Reparation Terrence and everything will be forgotten. Good bye Terrence.

\- Good bye, Your Majesty.

Terry hung up the phone.

\- Your Majesty? Said his mother's voice, as in the Queen? The Queen just called you?

\- In the flesh…

\- Oh, and what did she want?

\- Reparation…

\- Reparation?

\- I have to get engaged to Candy and marry her, to make a good impression, because I'm her protégé and this scandal also tarnished her…

\- You love Candy, right?

\- Yes…

\- So this should be a piece of cake for you…

\- Candy hates me mum…

\- You'll find a way to convince her, I trust you…

\- You're overestimating me…

\- No, you're underestimating yourself. Believe in yourself Terry and you'll be able to win back Candy…

\- From your mouth, to God's ears…

oOoOoOoOo


	22. Chapter 22

_**A very dangerous game**_

**_Chapter 22  
"Headlines News…"_**

Candy was in her room crying of rage. She hated to be forced to do something she didn't want to do. How could the queen want Terry to make reparation?! She didn't want reparation! Terry played with her... the whole thing was a game for him, he seduced her, so his sister would be able to be with Anthony. Anthony and her had fallen into their hands like ripe fruits. They're lives were all traced, they were supposed to get married once they were done with their studies. But the Grandchesters, with their games, they've ruined everything! But she had to admit that if Anthony and her really loved each other… No, Dinah's remark will not come back in her head! She loved Anthony and she was going to be with him, Terry could go to hell!

Anthony was consoling Candy, on the bed. He was also angry against himself, for having slept with Dinah! A part of him wanted to try someone else, but… he wished it had been his decision, he didn't like the fact that he was manipulated by Grandchester and his sister! Candy was his! He was going to marry her and the queen could go to hell!

He looked for Candy's lips and they kissed passionately. They lay on the bed and they started to take their clothes off. They were moaning of pleasure… well, Anthony was moaning, Candy felt like she was forcing herself, her heart wasn't in it. She was angry with Terry, that's why she was kissing Anthony… She didn't want to stop… They were both naked; she started thinking about Terry… she started feeling pleasure and moaning…

\- Oh Terry, yes! Take me …

Anthony became stiff, lost his ardor and stood up to sit on the bed.

\- Anthony, forgive-me, said Candy sorry.

\- You've got him under your skin, more than you're willing to admit…

\- No, it's just that…

\- You have to think about him to make love to me!

\- I'm still upset…

\- Nothing is going to be like before right? You've been with a boy whose reputation preceded him…; everybody said he was a 20/20... Is that true?

Candy didn't reply.

\- "Ye who doesn't say a word, consents"… Oh my God! Just my luck! I was replaced by an expert! I must pale in comparison next to him…

\- Anthony stop it, please!

\- Don't tell me you didn't compare us…

\- I only had you before Anthony, it was inevitable…

\- He was better, right?

Candy didn't want to hurt Anthony…

\- I think it's more a question of compatibility; let's just say, I'm more compatible with him than with you…

\- In other words, he's a 20 and I'm a 10? Do I at least pass?

\- Anthony, please, can we not talk about that? I have to think.

\- You're not thinking about obeying to the queen, are you?

\- Do I really have the choice?

\- Yes! You can say no to the queen!

\- I don't want to provoke a state affair, Anthony.

\- Come on Candy! I love you! I want to marry you!

\- I know you love me Anthony, and I love you too… but nothing will ever be the same again, now…

\- What happened to us?

\- The Grandchesters happened to us… I thought it was over for good… I was waiting to get over Terry to… oh well…

\- The queen had to get involved!

\- I don't want to marry Terry!

\- Oh Candy… maybe if you repeat it enough times, you'll end up believing it…

Anthony stood up and got out of Candy's room. This last one threw herself on the bed and cried. Yes, it was a lie, Eliza was right, and Anthony too… She loved Terry and she wanted to be with him… But… Oh why was life so complicated?!

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day on the internet, a site which love gossiping about the rich and famous, there was a big title:

_**"**__**Terrence Grandchester's fiancée get it on with someone else… what a slut! What do you think about that Your Majesty? Do you still want this wedding to happen?"**_

And there was a picture of Candy and Anthony naked on the bed kissing passionately…

Candy, who didn't know about the news, was getting ready to go to school. Once they were there, Anthony and Candy, everybody were looking at them and whispering when they passed. Just before the bell rang, Archie ran to them.

\- There you are! What have you two done last night!?

\- Nothing, said Candy, why?

\- Because, you big fat whore, you're on the Internet getting it on with Anthony! Said Eliza who had just arrived.

\- What? Said Candy looking at Archie

He gave her his I phone and Candy looked at the picture with horror. Anthony couldn't believe his eyes.

\- I'm all for your love, said Archie, but giving the situation, you shouldn't have…

\- Nothing happened, said Candy outraged.

\- Yeah right! Said Eliza laughing, you're just a big fat whore!

\- Shut up Eliza! I'm not the one who was blackmailing a guy to jump my bones! Said Candy angry, whether it's Anthony or Terry, it's me that they wanted, not you!

The bell rang. Candy walked to her classroom, proud. She went to sit despite the whispers. Eliza and her friends were making fun of her. Candy regretted her two friends who stayed in England… Aside from her cousins, she was alone in this new school.

After school, she was attacked by an army of reporters, who took her picture and were asking a lot of questions, to which, she didn't reply. Her cousins came to help her and they left, the best way they could, by getting into their car.

When they got in front of the manor, they were more reporters waiting for them. Fortunately, they couldn't get inside the property.

William looked at the scene shaking his head. Candy got in the manor and she ran in his arms crying.

\- Oh daddy! It was horrible!

\- Chuuut sweetie, he said caressing her hair, what happened?

\- Did you see the article on the net?

\- Yes, I thought I was clear last night… Anthony?

\- She's the woman I love, uncle! He said upset.

\- Anthony! Said the great-aunt, please, you have to stop this! You can't sleep with her!

\- We di…, started Candy.

\- I can do whatever I want, on the contrary! Said Anthony angry, she's my Candy! The queen can go to hell with her snotty nosed kid!

Candy looked at Anthony. He didn't want her to tell the truth about what really happened… He loved her and he was ready to wait. She looked at him with sweet eyes. She went to hug him. He hugged her hard and kissed her in front of everybody.

\- Oh my God! Said the great aunt.

Then Anthony took her hand and they left the living room to go to the rose garden…

William shook his head, but he let them go…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terrence Grandchester went to Julliard the same day and Susanna walked to him.

\- Oh Terry, I'm so sorry.

\- Sorry?

\- Yes. How could she do that?

\- Did I miss something?

\- The article, on the net…

\- What article?

\- You really don't know? Said Susanna, wait, I'm going to show you…

She took her blackberry and she started punching numbers and she gave it to him… Terry opened his eyes, wide. His heart was shredded. He knew she was angry, he knew she would eventually get back together with him, but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon, and that he would at lead have the opportunity to tell her about the queen's plan… He got angry. She didn't love him! If she could so easily sleep with him so soon after their break up! She can go to hell!

\- I'm sorry, said Susanna…

\- Thanks…

\- We have two free hours; you want to come to my place? I could help you think about something else…

Terry looked at her.

\- Why not? Let's go! Then I want to go back home, I really don't feel like going to class today…

Susanna was ecstatic. The best way to get a guy, it's when he's vulnerable… They got to her place, a studio, not too far from school; she shared with friends who weren't there.

\- Come in, she said.

\- Your place is nice, he said.

\- I share it with friends, she said, you want a tea or a coffee?

\- You didn't bring me her to offer me a beverage, Susanna…

\- I wanted to comfort you, she said softly looking at him, and you seemed so hurt…

\- So stop talking! Said Terry pulling her towards him and putting his lips on hers.

Susanna put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was everything she had hoped for and even more. Terry was kissing like a god! They found themselves on the bed and they took their clothes off…

A little voice in Terry's head was telling him to stop, what about Candy? What about the queen? But Candy's picture with her greenhorn, naked on the bed, getting it on, pushed him to continue, he was going to make love to Susanna Marlowe, he wanted her with all her strength… but that was forgetting about all his body parts…

Susanna and Terry were kissing, she played with little Terry, she did everything she should've done, but nothing happened. She did a blow job; no man can resist her blow jobs! She applied herself, licked, sucked up, it was no use…

An hour later, Terry stood up to get dressed.

\- Terry, stay a little more… you must me stressed with everything you've read this morning…

\- It's no use Susanna, it won't work…

\- But why?

\- There's only one girl for whom my dick gets stiff…

\- She cheated on you!

\- Technically, we're broken up… so she's not cheating on me…

\- But the others articles were saying you were engaged…

\- We not engaged yet… don't believe everything you read… especially in today's world…

\- You're going to get engaged to a girl who's sleeping with another man…

\- That's none of you business Susanna… I'm going back home. I'm sorry for ruining your day…

\- Oh Terry, you haven't ruined anything, she said standing up to kiss him on the mouth… It was wonderful!

Terry kissed her again, than got out of the studio. He didn't know whether he was disappointed or relieved that little Terry had stayed in his house like a good boy. He made him understand that Candy was his mistress and nobody else…

_"__The bitch is sleeping with her greenhorn! Damn it! No! I don't want her anymore! But I'm lying to myself… Oh your Majesty… with or without you, I would've tried to get Candy back… I love her! And little Terry doesn't want another mistress! You little traitor!"_

Susanna was ecstatic, and she had fun alone, imagining herself with Terry…

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was dinner time at the Andrew mansion. The atmosphere was a little tense. William had to talk. He told himself, that after wandering around, he has a lot of thing to tell his family, especially lately. He decided to wait until after dinner.

Everybody was in the living room for tea time after dinner.

\- All right, said William, after this morning's incident, and with all the reporter camping in front of the mansion…

\- It's because of you slut of a daughter! Said Aunt Elroy

\- Aunt Elroy, need I have to remind you that she was not alone…

Aunt Elroy was sulking. Her Anthony was losing his mind for that little slut!

\- After what happened today, I've decided that you're going to be home schooled. Your teachers are going to send you their courses by internet and a private tutor is going to help you with the lessons and you're going to do your work and send it via the internet to your teachers…

\- Oh daddy! Said Candy moved, thank you!

\- Stay home? I want to get out of here, said Eliza and go to school!

\- You're going to stay here, said William, no more school until further notice! Did I make myself clear?

\- Yes, said Eliza sulking.

\- Candy, tomorrow, I have to go to New York for business and I would like you to come with me…

\- Only if Anthony comes too…

William looked at her; she was not going to make it easy for him.

\- Anthony can come of course…

\- Fine… Anthony? Said Candy.

\- Of course I'm coming my darling, he said smiling.

Eliza was sulking some more. Candy Candy Candy! She was going to do her best to ruin things for Candy! Because by exposing Terry and his sister, she had ruined her chances to be with Anthony; he couldn't stand her anymore!

oOoOoOoOoOo


	23. Chapter 23

_**Today is Candy's birthday! Happy Birthday Candy!**_

**A Very Dangerous Game**

_**Chapter 23  
"The shoe on the other foot..."**_

The next day, it was Terry's turn to make the headline news. Pictures of him and Susanna kissing passionately on the internet...

Terry woke up, excited... He had just had a dream about Candy...

\- You little traitor! He said, where were you yesterday when I needed you?

He went to take a shower and he got dressed. He got to the dining room and he found his mother sitting down having breakfast.

\- Good morning, mum.

\- Good morning baby... how are you?

\- I've been better,but what can I do?

\- What did you do yesterday, by the way?

\- After the article about Candy and her greenhorn, I didn't go to school, I went to see Susanna and I came back here...

\- Did you make love to Susanna?

\- What? But... why are you asking me that?

She didn't reply and just gave him her I pad. Terry opened his eyes.

\- But...

\- Terry, you're not only my son, but also Her Majesty's protégé, you have to know that there's always going to be a camera on you!

\- I realise that...

\- I got a call from Her Majesty, after this picture was posted... I have to keep an eye on you and stop you from doing stupid stuff, like banging your dear Susanna!

\- Awesome!

\- What were you thinking?

\- I was upset after seeing the picture of Candy and her greenhorn..

\- So you slept with Susanna Marlowe? Terry!

\- I didn't do it...

\- What?

\- God knows I wanted to do it, but I didn't do it...

\- Why?

\- Because... I had a little problem with my system...

Eleonor didn't get right away, then she said:

\- Oh...oh! But, you're still young! You want to go see a doctor?

\- No mum, I just realised this morning that I'm perfectly fine...when I woke up...

\- That's normal... especially if you had a dream... oh Candy?

\- You guessed it...

\- You little head only wants Candy? Said Eleonor bursting out laughing.

\- Mum! That's not funny! You have no idea how much I was embarrassed; I was in bed naked with a beautiful girl and I was unable to satisfy her!

\- Well I see only one solution, you have to meet Candy, get engaged to her and marry her...

\- She's sleeping with her greenhorn! I don't want her anymore!

\- Yes, and pigs fly!

\- I'm serious mum! I don't want Candy anymore!

\- You're going to try with Susanna again?

\- Yes! And I'll take viagra, if I need too!

\- Terry... you're hurt, don't do anything impulsive... Susanna Marlowe wouldn't like to be used like that.

\- That's all she's waiting for you mean! She did everything yesterday...even with her mouth!

\- Spare me the details, Terry!

\- I beg your pardon mum...

\- You're angry Terry, you have to calm down.

\- I love her so much mum, to the point that I can't make love to other girls!

\- Other girls?

\- I tried with another girl in Scotland...

\- Terry...

\- Nothing happened, but as soon as I see Candy... that little traitor raises its head! Even while I'm dreaming!

Eleonor burst out laughing. Terry looked at her with mean eyes.

\- Listen Terry, everything is going to be ok. For the moment, be careful, you the target of the paparazzis!

\- All right mum...

Terry went to school and everybody was staring at him. Susana was glad and she stayed near him.

\- I'm sorry about the article, said Terry.

\- I'm not, she said smiling.

\- Susanna...

\- I won't tell anybody that nothing happened... that will be our little secret...

\- You mean you don't want people to know that you left me cold,said Terry frankly.

\- That too, said Susanna blushing..., but think about it, you dear Candy is going to think that you and I...

\- A matter of fact, she's going to be hurt...

\- Don't tell me you feel sorry for her... she slept with someone else!

\- I know that, you keep reminding me about it... as if I didn't already know it ! Said Terry walking away.

Susanna followed him.

\- Forgive me Terry, I want to be there for you..., to console you.

\- For the moment, your consolation method sucks! Let's go in class, we're going to be late...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was at the dining table with everybody when Eliza arrived with her laptop.

\- Candy? Did you have a good night sleep? She asked.

\- Yes I did, thank you Eliza, said Candy coldly.

\- That's good. Because your Terrence had a good night sleep as well between the legs of his class colleague, a girl named Susanna Marlowe!

She put the laptop at the webpage showing the photos, in front of Candy. This last one became pale. She didn't read the article, she only saw Terry kissing a young girl half naked, it was useless to imagine what happened next...Tears pearled in her eyes. Anthony looked at the laptop and closed it with rage.

\- What's wrong with you ELiza! How could you be so cruel!?

\- I'm just showing her the headline new, said Eliza inocently, I don't control the press... And let me remind you that she's crying for another guy...

Candy was crying and she stood up from the table to run to her bedroom. Anthony wanted to follow her... but the great-aunt stopped him.

\- Leave her, Anthony.

\- But grand-mother...

\- She needs to be alone...

\- I want to console her...

\- By making love to her again?

\- Grand-mother!

\- Aunt Elroy, said William, I didn't know you were so... vulgar!

\- You're damn adoptive daughter and all her drama made me vulgar! That girl is a plague!

\- Yet she's the one who is going to marry the son of the duke of Grandchester and the Queen's protégé, said William, not bad for a plague, don't you think so? She's going to be part of the Royal Family!

Eliza and the great aunt were sulking. Archie, Daniel and Alistair were laughing with William. Anthony was not happy at all.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her bedroom, talking on the phone with Patricia and Annie in London.

\- We've seen the article! What are you doing sleeping with Anthony again!? Said Annie.

\- I couldn't go through with it, said Candy.

\- Oh... what about Terry? Did you talk to him? Asked Patty.

\- No... and I don't want to talk to him anymore! How could he do that to me? To us?!

\- Euh Candy, you dumped him? Said Annie.

\- I was angry! Isn't that normal after what he did with his sister and Eliza!? That doesn't give him the right to sleep with that turkey goose of colleague of his!

Annie and Patricia burst out laughing! Candy was not angry often, it was weird to hear her insult her rival.

\- Girls! It's not funny! Said Candy upset.

\- Sorry Candy, said Annie.

\- But Candy, that's showbiz... don't believe everything you see, especially in today's world... maybe nothing happened...

\- Are you trying to give me hope? He's a womanizer! Do you know how many girls have said to have slept with him?

\- That was before you Candy, not after you, said Annie.

\- Eliza..., said Candy.

\- is a filthy liar, said Patty.

\- But the DVD...

\- You confronted Terry, did he admit to that?

\- He told me nothing happened, said Candy.

\- You see? Said Annie.

\- How could I believe a single word coming out of his mouth? He sent me an email telling me that he wasn't able to perform... he could only do it with me...

\- Candy, said Patty, the great Terrence Grandchester unveiled himself to you and admit something like that...I don't think he slept with Eliza...

\- That's probably why she was angry, said Annie, that Terry had refuses to try again because it didn't work the first time...

\- What about the blow job? Asked Patty.

\- He said he had just came back from my room, when I wanted to slow down our relationship, ELiza came and... , said Candy.

\- What a bitch! Said Annie.

\- Candy, give the benefit of the doubt to Terry, said Patty.

\- Candy, said Annie, you went to seventh heaven with Terry, even higher... The Queen is supporting your relationship. You simply have to find a way to talk and forgive each other...

\- He's a lout! How could he kiss that turkey-goose?!

\- He probably saw that article of you with Anthony, said Annie.

\- And he reacted, said Patty.

\- Oh that's just great! Now it's my fault!?

\- Yes, Candy, said Annie, it's your fault!

\- You're going to be entering the Royal Family soon, you have to start behaving accordingly...

\- Now I understand what poor Diana went through! Said Candy, thank you girls, you've cheered me up...

\- Are you going to go see Terry?

\- I'm going to New York with my father on Friday. I'm sure that I'm going to see Terry...

\- Awesome! Said Annie.

\- But Anthony is coming too...

\- Candy! Said Patty.

\- If he's going to be with his colleague, I'm going to be with Anthony!

\- You're impossible! Said Annie laughing.

\- Good luck, said Patty laughing too.

Candy hung up and she lay on the bed to start thinking. What if it were true? What if Terry didn't do anything? A girl can dream a little, can she? If Terry was telling the truth, so he was unable to perform with that... turkey-goose Susanna! She was now in a hurry to get to New York...

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the private Jet of the Andrew Company, Candy was in front of her laptop answering her emails. Articles continued coming out about Terry and Susanna, but there were no more pictures of them kissing. Anthony was with his uncle talking.

\- You're thinking that I shouldn't have come, right? Said Anthony.

\- I think you know that Candy loves Terry...

\- Right! I forgot you were friends with that snotty nosed kid ! You've betrayed me! My mother trusted you!

\- Anthony... when Terry was talking about Candy, I didn't know it was her... I was impartial... I saw them together... and their chemestry was palpable...

\- You're not helping me at all...

\- I'm trying to help you by telling you to give up on Candy... because she's going to marry Terry, with or without the Queen...

\- He betrayed her! It was only a game for him and his sister.

\- Dinah betrayed you too... you should confront her and let go of your anger...

\- I don't' ever want to see her again! She played with me!

\- You're angry at yourself for wanting to taste something else... and you lost Candy in the process...

\- We loved each other...

\- I don't disagree... but what Candy is feeling for Terry...

\- I love her! I will never forgive myself for losing Candy...

\- Sleeping with her now is not going to fix things...

\- Nothing happened, said Anthony, while we where passionate, she called me "Terry"... how humiliating!

\- I rest my case!

Anthony didn't reply. He knew that William was right. This last one stood up to go speak to Candy.

\- We're having dinner at Eleonor Baker's tonight.

\- I'm going to be happy to see her again...

\- You know her?

\- I met her in Scotland.

\- He told you his secret...

\- Yes...

\- He trusted you...

\- Daddy...

\- Keep an open mind...

\- All right.

The plane arrived in New York, twenty minutes later...

oOoOoOoOoOo


	24. Chapter 24

_**A very Dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 24  
"The reception"**_

Eleonor Baker loved having receptions. Having won an Oscar, she was part of Hollywood's greatest ladies and everybody wanted to be invited to her receptions; it was an honor and the reporters who were invited were very lucky. Eleonor Baker never forget a thing, if you talked ill about her in an article, she stops talking to you, especially if you told lies in the article. Those who were invited, with the technology nowadays, were able to send information with their Blackberry, Iphone, Ipads…

Eleonor Baker had surprised the world once again, when images of her son, Terrence Grandchester, whom she had with the duke of Grandchester, made from page news on the internet, she graciously did not deny the rumours. The handsome young man full of strength was her beloved son. She was not hiding him, she wanted her private life to stay private, that's all. Her son was studying at Julliard, with the praises from his teachers. Hollywood producers liked that a lot. A brand new face, full of talent that everybody wanted to see. So they rushed to the reception to offer roles to the young Terrence Grandchester, who was also Her Majesty the Queen's protégé.

Terry had invited Susanna, who was ecstatic. Eleonor shook her head, seeing Susanna who came in advance to spend time with Terry. She was hoping for more of course, but Terry had become distant with her.

\- Susanna, I invited you because you're one of my friends… there's going to be reporters there, so try not to be to exuberant…

\- Exuberant? But Terry, we…

\- There is no "we"… I have to be careful; what happened between us ended up on the internet… the queen was not happy…

\- She must be used by your bad behavior, by now…

\- She wants me to fix my image…

\- Your candy! Said Susanna sulking.

\- I have to get engaged to her…

\- You're not going to obey her… she's sleeping with someone else!

\- This is none of your business Susanna… so please, if you want us to continue beeing friends, do what I ask.

\- All right. But Thank you again for the invitation…

The guests were starting to arrive. The producers were happy to see Susanna Marlowe, the one who was with Terry on the internet… They imagination started to work overtime… A new Hollywood couple was born… the reporters were also there, taking pictures and collecting information for their articles. Terry was with and attracted everybody's attention. Eleonor said to herself that Candy had better arrive quickly…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in the limo which was taking, William, Anthony and her to Eleonor Baker's. Candy was very beautiful in her purple dress which made her green eyes brighter. Her hair was down on her shoulders.

\- Candy? Said William.

\- I know, the press is going to be there, I have to behave like… a fiancée.

\- You don't have to do that, said Anthony.

\- Anthony, please, said William, don't get involve in this. In fact, try to stay far away from Candy…

\- There is no way! I'm not going to leave her alone with that bastard!

\- You have to, said William firmly.

\- How could you agree to this?

\- I told you, I know Terry, he's a good young man… He's young and impulsive… so we agree Candy?

\- Yes, don't worry, the show will be starting as soon as I put my feet in Eleonor Baker's appartment, said Candy.

Anthony was not happy. Candy was excited to see Terry. Her heart was beating loudly… In front of the building where Eleonor Baker lived, it was full of reporters and photographers who bombarding them with questions and taking pictures. They took the elevators with a bellboy to go to Eleonor Baker's appartment. The door was open and a butler was waiting to let them in. Eleonor Baker saw them and she went to get her son who, of course, was with Susanna and other people.

\- Terry?

\- Yes?

\- I need you…

\- All right mum. Excuse-me ladies, gentlemen…

He took his mother's arm and Susanna wanted to follow them.

\- Susanna, you stay here, said Eleonor.

\- But…

Eleonor gave her the look. This young lady dare to stand up to her in front of everbody in her own appartment? Susanna shut up, sulked and stayed put.

Eleonor took Terry towards the door where William Andrew was coming in with his daughter and his nephew… She felt Terry getting stiff.

\- What is she doing here?

\- Terry, this is not the time, it's time to start your engagement…

\- Mum, the greenhorn is here!

\- Like your Susanna is here!

Candy, as a matter of fact had noticed the presence of the "turkey goose" and she was not happy. William who had followed her eyes told her:

\- Not here Candy, not in public!

\- That turkey is here!

Anthony looked at Candy, she was jealous and it hurt him. He had to learn how to let go of her… but it was very hard for him. He was not ready to give up…

Eleonor and Terry approached them.

\- Smile Terry, said Eleonor between her teeth, show your acting talent!

Candy and Terry were now looking at each other.

\- William! Candice! Welcome!

\- Thank you Eleonor, said William kissing her on both cheeks, this is my nephew Anthony Brown.

\- Candy's cousin? Said Eleonor.

\- Yes…

\- Hello, young man…

Anthony might have been sulking, but having Eleonor Baker in front of him, smiling at him, in the flesh…

\- Miss Baker, he said kissing her hand smiling, I'm one of your biggest fans! You're even more beautiful in person! Your pictures don't do you justice at all…

\- Thank you young man, said Eleonor smiling, come with me, you're going to keep me company for a while…

Candy was looking at Terry, she was melting. She had to remember that she angry at him. Terry was smiling, probably for the reporters. He leaned and he kissed her on the cheek, or rather in the air. Candy was trying to smile.

\- My darling, he said with a pinched voice.

\- Terrence, she said smiling.

\- Good evening Terrence, said William.

\- Good evening, said Terry smiling sincerely, so, Candy is your daughter, if I had known, I wouldn't have confided in you!

\- I have to admit I had an ear full, listening to you talking about my daughter, who was dating someone else, how you managed to kiss her behind her boyfriend's back…

Terry had a little laugh, ashamed. Anthony was fuming.

\- Daddy, please, said Candy blushing.

\- Candy, did you like the night gown I offered you in Scotland? Said Eleonor to change the conversation, I thought about buying you the same kind for your trousseau…

\- The one you gave me, I finally didn't get it… my dear cousin inherited it…, said Candy bitter.

\- What? Said Eleonor looking at her son, Terry! What have you done?

\- I went and bought the same for Candy…, said Terry still looking at Candy.

\- You're not gaining any points there, said Eleonor.

\- The article on the internet was not appropriated either, said Terry.

\- You're one to talk! Said Candy, you spend your time kissing turkey gooses!

\- And you and your greenhorn… and his your cousin on top of that!? That's disgusting!

Anthony was sulking. Candy and Terry were having a lover's fight… William and Eleonor were looking at the scene smiling. Yes, those two were made for each other!

Candy took Terry arm like she owned him.

\- What is that turkey goose doing here? Said Candy walking with Terry.

\- Turkey goose?

\- Your… colleague!

\- Oh Susanna?

\- I don't need to know her name!

\- You're jealous! Said Terry.

\- Don't tell me you did all this to make me jealous…

\- I didn't know I was going to be all over the internet…

\- If you wanted to hurt me, you've succeeded…

\- You're the one who was refusing to talk to me!

\- You're the one who made a pact with the devil!

\- I've asked you to forgive me…

\- By kissing turkey gooses?

\- That was after your tryst with your greenhorn! How could you sleep with him again?

\- Don't try to put that on my head! You're responsible for your actions!

\- Yes, as a matter of fact! I'm responsible for everything that went bad between us!

\- You can say that again…

\- But if I kissed Susanna, it's your fault! You dumped me and then you throw yourself at your cousin!

\- That doesn't justifies your indecent behavior with your turkey goose!

\- The " turkey goose" is walking towards us…

\- I don't want to see her!

\- The cameras are filming us, said Terry smiling.

\- I don't care!

Susanna was indeed approaching them with a big smile.

\- Terrence, you're not introducing me? Said Susanna smiling.

\- Susanna, this is my fiancee, Candice Andrew.

\- Oh, said Susanna jealous, pleased to meet you in person, she added ironically.

\- The pleasure is not mutual, said Candy coldly.

\- I expected that, said Susanna smiling, you came with your internet partner here, what a cheek!

\- Well you're here, aren't you? What were you doing again with Terrence? You were repeating a role?

\- As a matter of fact, a very deep role…

\- Don't even try… I completely trust Terry and his little head only loves me!

Susanna opened her mouth with stupor. She looked at Terry who was smiling.

\- Terry didn't tell me anything, but your face just betrayed you. Let it be the last time… You leave my fiancé alone! Make sure your "rehearsals" happen off cameras from now on!

Terry had assisted to the scene pleased. Candy still loved him. They walked away to go greet other people. Candy played the perfect fiancée. The official version was that the little tryst with Anthony on the internet was from the time she was going out with him before she had met Terry. Terry's was a "rehearsal" for a role.

Terry didn't let go of Candy for a minute. Susanna couldn't approach Terry either. She fell on Anthony.

\- You love him, don't you?

\- I'm crazy about him, answered Susanna.

\- Pity, he loves Candy…

\- I can have him…

\- Tell me, before the article on Candy and I came out on the internet, did he made you think he was interested in you in some way?

\- No… he was very nice, that's all…

\- Well, be happy with what you got… because now that Candy is back inhis life and they're going to be engaged officially…he's not going to look at you!

\- You can put her back in you bed…

\- To hear her call me "Terry" again? I'd rather die!

\- That must've been a cold shower…

\- You mean frozen…

\- Nothing happened with you either?

\- "Either"? He wasn't able to do it with you either! The snotty nosed kid is faithful and so is Candy!

They looked at Candy and Terry smiling. If Candy was pretending, she was a very good actress, thought Anthony.  
Candy let go of Terry's arm and she walked towards the washrooms. Susanna, who was waiting for her moment wanted to go to Terry, but this last one left his group and walked discreetly towards the washroom. He was joining Candy!

\- Did you see that? Said Susanna outraged.

\- It's surprising what we see when we're really looking, said Anthony with a weary tone.

\- They're not going to… not in the middle of a reception!

\- You think they're going to mind us?

\- But…, said Susanna hurt, no…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was coming out of the guests' washroom. She met Terry.

\- What do you want? She asked coldly.

\- Oooh! It's freezing cold over here!

\- When we're alone, I don't need to pretend…

\- Pretend? Said Terry, are you kidding me?

\- Not the least in the world!

Terry looked at her angry. She was infuriating! This was just a a game for her?She wanted to walk in front of him, but he held her back, he took her in his arms and started kissing her. It was a frustrated kiss, an angry kiss, He let go of her and Candy slapped him.

\- How dare you? She said.

They looked at eahother scornfully and Candy took his lips again… He depened the kiss and he took her to his bedroom without letting go of her. There was a reception in the appartment, full of people, full or reporters… Candy and Tery were in the bedroom taking each other's clothes off. They fell on the bed and they made love, savagelly, fierely, passionately. All the time during their separation… the littlest gesture was giving them the biggest pleasure… they exploded together, savouring the ecstasy that made their head spin for long minutes. Then there was a moment of silence.

\- You're a lout! Said Candy standing up to get dressed, you seduced me!

\- I didn't have to make a lot of effort…

\- Shut up! Said Candy angry.

Terry stood up too, to get dressed.

\- Don't tell me you didn't like it, he said ironically.

\- You bastard! Said Candy.

She went to the bathroom to fix herself and her make up and her hair. When she came out, Terry was all dressed up. She walked to the door, but Terry was in front of her.

\- Let me through!

\- It was wonderful Candy… I love you.

He kissed her.

\- Well, I hate you! Said Candy getting out of the room!

She went back to the reception, she walked towards her father.

\- Where were you?

\- I walking around …, said Candy without looking at him.

\- In Terry's bedroom? Said William.

\- I was looking at the apartment…

\- I see, he gave you the tour, said William ironically.

Candy gave him the look.

Terry had also reappeared at the reception and he was talking to his mother.

\- Terrence? Of all my guests, I never thought you'd be the one who would have a quickie…

\- I don't know what you're talking about mother, said Terry innocently.

\- You're going to win an Oscar with the talent you have…

\- I've inherited yours, of course I'm going to win an Oscar!

They burst out laughing, Susanna approached them.

\- Hi Terry, you're having fun?

\- A lot of fun! He said smiling.

_"__He had just had a quickie!" Said Susanna hurt to herself._

\- Robert Hathaway wants us for Romeo and Juliet in his next movie…, said Susanna, I need an agent!

\- Looks like I need one too, said Terry, mum? Can you advise me one?

\- Of course, said Eleonor smiling.

\- Thank you… I'm going to join Candy…

This last one was talking to Anthony.

\- Candy…, he said, you made love to him, didn't you?

\- Anthony…

\- I have to face reality, he said sadly, we will never be together again…

\- I love you Anthony, you know that, right?

\- But not as much as your snotty nosed kid… I hope he's not going to hurt you anymore, otherwise he's going to have to deal with me!

Terry arrived. He took Candy by the shoulders and a triumphant face and Anthony wanted to brake his jaw!  
There was a surprised visitor to the reception with her luggage. She was arguing with the butler who didn't want to let her in.

\- You're not on the list…

\- I don't need to be on the list, you fool! I'm family! She said.

Everybody was looking at the door. Terry and his mother came closer to see what was going on.

\- Dinah? Said Terry surprised.

\- Terry! She said with a sigh of relief and a sincere smile

\- Let her in, said Terry, she's my sister…

\- Very well, Master Terrence, said the butler.

The butler let go of Dinah who ran into her brother's arms.

\- Oh Terry! I've missed you so much!

\- Dinah! What the hell are you doing here?

\- I came to see you…

\- What about Switzerland?

\- I ran away… I couldn't take it anymore!

\- Dinah…

\- Please, let me stay here with you, I'm begging you!

Terry looked at Eleonor, still hugging his sister in his arms.

\- Your father is going to be glad! Said Eeonor smiling, and I love it when he gets angry!

Dinah let go of Terry and went into Eleonor's arms.

\- Oh thank you, thank you so much! I'm sorry for crashing your reception…

\- You're welcome dear, said Eleonor smiling.

Dinah opened her eyes and she saw Candy and…

\- Anthony!

She had avoided the confrontation and now, she had no more choice… It was the moment of truth…

oOoOoOoOoOo


	25. Chapter 25

_**A Very Dangerous Game**_

_**Chapter 25  
"Forgive me…"**_

Anthony looked at Dinah, surprised. She approached him.

\- Good evening Anthony.

\- Dinah…

\- Can I talk to you?

Everybody was looking at them, he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself so he said:

\- Yes, of course….

\- You can go this way and find a room where you can talk privately, said Eleonor showing them the hallway .

\- Thank you Eleonor, said Dinah smiling.

Candy gave Dinah the eye as she passed near her.

\- Forgive me Candy…

Candy didn't reply. Dinah continued her way with Anthony. Terry looked at Candy.

\- You can't forgive her?

\- What you both did was horrible!

\- You'll have to forgive her one day…

\- I'm going to go get something to drink, said Candy leaving him there.

She met William on her way.

\- Hi Candy…

\- Hi…

\- Why are you sulking?

\- Anthony is talking to Dinah…

\- So what?

\- She's the one who got the idea to play so she would have Anthony…

\- Candy, it doesn't matter who started what, you're with Terry and you're going to marry him…

\- Don't be so sure…

\- The little tryst you had in the bedroom was not for nothing…

\- I can't resist him…

\- So marry him…

\- And Anthony is going to marry Dinah?

\- Better Dinah than Eliza, don't you think so?

\- In fact, Dinah is as much of a tramp as Eliza, said Candy sulking.

\- Anthony will chose whomever he wants, Candy…

\- You see, what I mean? Anthony and I knew we would end up getting married… now, he has to settle for a tramp because her and her brother felt like playing! It's not fair!

\- You fell in love with another boy…

\- I wished I wasn't in love with Terry, at least I could've taken Anthony back…

\- Anthony told me what happened…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy blushing.

\- You don't have to blush, your sexual life was exposed on the internet.

\- I hate technology! Said Candy sulking.

\- Candy, you love Terry. You have to forgive him, otherwise you won't be able to make your life with him…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

In Terry's bedroom, Anthony and Dinah were talking. Anthony was looking at the bedroom, the bed was undone…

\- Whose room is this? Asked Anthony.

\- It's Terry's room, I think…, said Dinah, why?

\- The bed is undone…

\- Maybe Terry took a nap.

\- Maybe… or he screwed Candy.

\- Really?

\- They disappeared earlier…

\- Oh my God! She forgave him?

\- Your brother is apparently irresistible…

\- What happened when you came back?

Anthony told Dinah what happened and she burst out laughing when she heard Eliza's reaction.

\- You think it's funny? Said Anthony.

\- Yes, sorry… Eliza, the sluttiest of them all!

\- Candy is not a slut, I was her first, and your brother was her second, can you say the same thing?

Dinah, looked down.

\- You don't need to be insulting.

\- I'm sorry…

\- No, you're right, I'm a slut… who was having fun breaking up couple just for my own pleasure… I saw you and I wanted you… Oh Anthony, it was a game but I really fell in love with you…

\- You game was too dangerous… Candy fell in love with your brother and he fell in love with her…

\- I heard that you and her…

\- It was a fiasco, she called me "Terry"…

\- Oh…sorry about that… Terry did it with his colleague...

\- According to her, nothing happened…

\- Like with Eliza? Oh my God!

\- What do you want, Dinah?

\- Anthony, I want your forgiveness, I know that you probably won't take me back but, I don't want you to be angry at me. Please forgive me Anthony…

\- You're not the only one to blame… I wanted to taste something else… I've used you too… I thought that whatever happens, Candy and I would end up together. I also play a very dangerous game… and I got burned… So, I forgive you.

\- Oh , thank you Anthony.

She hugged him.

\- Can we get out of this room now? Said Anthony, it's giving me live nightmares.

\- All right, said Dinah laughing.

They got out of the room and went back to the reception. They saw Candy with William and Terry on the other side of the room talking to some producers about their next movie… Anthony shook his head, he was not the one who was going to force Candy to be with Terry. The reception was coming to an end. Candy, William and Anthony got ready to leave. Dinah, Terry and his mother were at the door with them.

\- Miss Baker, your reception was wonderful, your reputation doesn't lie…

\- Thank you my dear William, said Eleonor smiling.

\- It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Baker, said Anthony kissing her hand.

\- The pleasure was all mine, young man, said Eleonor smiling.

\- Good by Anthony, said Dinah and thank you for everything.

She hugged him. Candy gave her the eye and William saw her look and Terry too.

\- Are you ok, Candy? Said Terry, still in a bad mood?

\- You should take Anthony as an example, said William.

\- You surprise me Candy, said Anthony, you've always been the nicest person…

\- Candy, I'll come and pick you up for lunch tomorrow…, said Terry, where are you staying?

William gave him their address

\- All right, said Candy against her will.

Terry took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

\- See you tomorrow, my darling, sweet dreams.

The flashes from the photographs were seen.

Candy left on a cloud, more confused than ever… In the car, she confronted Anthony…

\- How could you forgive her after what she did to us? Said Candy.

\- How could you sleep with that bastard?

\- What? But how…?

\- You disappeared and I was in Terry's room with Dinah.

\- What? You weren't…

\- Don't be ridiculous! I was disgusted! Even if I was in the mood, it was gone when I pictured you with him…

\- Anthony…

\- You haven't forgave him and you sleep with him?

\- Dinah asked him for help to break us up so they could pick up the pieces!

\- Candy, it worked… we broke up and you fell in love with her brother… if you really loved me, you wouldn't have fallen into his arms so easily…

\- Maybe, we were too young…

\- And now you're sure he's the one you want?

\- Anthony…

\- Of course, a guy who gets 20/20, said Anthony with disdain.

\- 20/20? Said William surprised.

Candy became bright as red and Anthony shut up. William burst out laughing.

\- Oh, oh! Now I get why Eliza absolutely wanted a piece of him, he said.

Anthony was sulking and Candy didn't say anything. William continued laughing. Candy and Anthony stopped talking until they got home.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When she got to her room, she found bouquets of roses all over the place, she could smell it the roses in the whole room… The first bouquet was yellow. There was a note.

_**"**__**Forgive me, Freckles".**_

There was a bouquet of red roses.

_**"**__**The passion, I discovered it with you… you lit up the fire in my veins."**_

There was a bouquet of white roses, with a note saying:

_**" **__**Always never, here is my secret, always love you, never forget you."**_

There was a bouquet of light pink roses…

_**" **__**A mum is precious, thank you for giving me back mine. You can borrow her whenever you want…she will be yours when you marry me."**_

The last one, was just a single red rose and the note simply said:

_**" **__**I love you."**_

There was a stuffed white raccoon holding a red pillow saying:

_**"**__**Forgive me, my love I love you more than anything."**_

Candy had tears in her eyes and she was laughing at the same time. She took off her clothes and she went to take a shower. Then she brushed her hair for a long time and went to bed to dream about Terry…


	26. Chapter 26

_**A Very Dangerous Game**_

_**Chapter 26  
"The discussions"**_

Terry was in his bed, thinking about Candy. Dinah came to see him in his room.

\- Are you ok?

\- I'm fine…

\- You're thinking about Candy?

\- What do you think?

\- I saw you order flowers for her…

\- I love her…

\- Oh I know that! You don't need to tell me! She said dryly.

\- What's bothering you?

\- Well, she slapped me…

\- You did everything to break up her relationship with Anthony…

\- But you too…

\- But instead of apologizing to her, you tell her that if she really loved Anthony…

\- But it's the truth, wasn't it?

\- Maybe so, but you didn't gain any points with her…

\- I don't need to gain any points with her…

\- You made sure her relationship with Anthony ended… you envied her boyfriend…

\- But you're as guilty as I am, aren't you?

\- Maybe, but, I love her and I made her happy, even if I picked up the pieces, I had more or less the good role… You were "the other woman"…

\- You always defend her…

\- What's wrong Dinah, I thought everything was fine with Anthony; he did forgive you, didn't you?

\- Yes… but…

\- But what?

\- Well, he forgave me, but that's all…

\- What did you want more?

\- Well, he tried with his dear Candy…

\- You're jealous!

\- He still wants her… and he doesn't want me…

\- She's his first love, the girl he loved, the girl he wanted to marry…

\- Everybody loves her, even the queen wants you to marry her!

\- Dinah, being jealous of Candy doesn't serve you at all. I'm going to marry her, she's going to be part of the family… you'll have to find a way to get along with her…

Dinah was sulking. Terry looked at her and he went to hug her.

\- I'm happy you came here… what is dad saying about all this?

\- I don't know, I think your mother is going to call him…

\- Don't worry, everything is going to be fine…

\- I hope so…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

In another room, Eleonor was discussion over the phone with the duke.

\- What is she doing at your place? She should be in boarding school in Switzerland!

\- In Switzerland? I thought only my son had that kind of treatment…

\- He wanted to be in boarding school…

\- To be far away from your charming wife…

\- Don't take you revenge on Dinah…

\- How could you tell me that? Your charming wife mistreated my son. You think I would do that to your daughter? I like Dinah, she's Terrence's sister and she's family… you don't mistreat your family…

\- Thank you Eleonor

\- She can stay here with Terry.

\- She was supposed to be in boarding school in Switzerland…

\- The punishment was a little severe, don't you think so? What did she do that was so bad? Wasn't Terry the one who ended up on the internet? Not Dinah… what did they do? I say that all is fair in love and war… What they did allowed you to make a good business deal with William Andrew, right?

\- You can keep Dinah?

\- She can stay here as long as she wants to… I'm grateful to her for all the love she gave Terry. With your charming wife's animosity. He needed an ally and she was perfect or him, thanks to her, he wasn't too unhappy… she can stay here.

\- Very well Eleonor. Thank you again. Nos parties and gang bangs!

\- Shut up Richard, said Eleonor hanging up.

The duke on his side, had his wife angry.

\- You're going to let her my daughter?

\- She wants to stay with Terry…

\- That woman is going to turn her into a tramp.

\- I think you've done that already, my dear friend…

The duchess got upset and she left the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Candy woke up with the sent of flowers in her room. She hugged the teddy bear in her arms and smiled. There was a knock at the door and Anthony came in wearing a robe.

\- Oh my God! He said seeing the flowers, your Romeo is a real romantic…

\- Romeo?

\- Oh, you don't know? It seems that he's going to play Romeo with Susanna Marlowe...

\- Oh… I'm sure he's going to be a great actor.

\- There's a legend that says that all those who played "Romeo and Juliet" end up getting married…

\- Then, maybe I should become an actress and play the role of Juliet, said Candy dryly.

\- You don't need to, the queen gave the order for you to marry! Said Anthony a little upset.

\- You think that he wouldn't have wanted to marry me without the queen?

\- She practically put a gun to his back…

\- I'm sure Terry wouldn't do what he didn't want to do…., said Candy hurt, he loves me…

\- You're sure he loves you or he's obeying the queen...

\- Terry is not impressed by the queen, I saw them together.

\- She's the queen Candy, you really think he's going to say "no" to her?

\- Well yes…

\- You have faith in him…

\- Yes, I have faith in him. I love him and he loves me, with or without the queen, I'm sure we would've found our way back to each other… Oh Anthony! Why are you talking to me like that? It's like you want to hurt me… it's because of the flowers, isn't it? I'm sorry, despite everything that happened… I love Terry , Anthony, said Candy crying and I know he loves me and queen or no queen, I'm sure he would've proposed to me…

Anthony looked at the flowers and turned around and left Candy's room. The lather stood up and went to shower, thinking about Anthony's word. Was he right? Was Terry forced by the queen? She didn't want him to have pity on her, she'd rather die! She started crying in the shower. She finished washing herself, she got dressed, still crying. Once she was dressed, she sat in front of her dresser and she shed some more tears. There was a knock on the door and William came in.

\- Candy, are you all right? You're crying?

Candy wiped her tears and her eyes.

\- What's going on? You don't like the flowers? Your Romeo overdid himself! He said joking.

Candy couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. William always knew how to make her laugh.

\- There you go! You're much more prettier when you smile, than when you're crying…

Candy stood up smiling and jumped to William's neck laughing and crying at the same time.

\- I love it when you smile, darling, he said.

\- Oh daddy! You're the best!

\- What's wrong?

She told him about her conversation with Anthony earlier.

\- Candy, you know that Anthony is hurt…

\- It's not like I left him and that he was crying in his little corner all alone, he had Dinah to pick up the pieces!

\- I think that Anthony and you should talk…

\- I'm not going to talk to him if he's going to try to make me doubt Terry…

\- You haven't really talked about what happened after the stampede…

\- We were both avoiding the subject.

\- And when you tried to get close again?

\- I called him "Terry"…

\- If you had talked about it, you would've know that you weren't ready to take Anthony back and that you wanted Terry and that you still want him…

\- You're right, daddy… I have to talk to Anthony…

\- Come on, let's go have breakfast…it's ready.

\- Let's go, said Candy taking his arm.

Father and daughter walked to the big dinning room where a big breakfast was waiting for them. Anthony was sitting at the table.

\- How are you Anthony? Asked William.

\- Good morning Uncle William, said Anthony barely raising his head.

Candy had sat down and a maid brought her a cup of tea. She ate in silence without raising her head.

\- The atmosphere here is so much fun! Said William ironically.

\- I have nothing to say, said Candy.

\- Me neither, said Anthony.

\- Really? You seemed to have a lot to talk about earlier…

\- She blindly trusts her Romeo, when the queen is the one forcing him to be with her!

\- Terry loves me! Said Candy.

\- Yes, he loved you when he was plotting with his sister and Eliza to break us up!

\- Do I need to remind you that you're the one who broke up with me, said Candy.

\- That's because I felt you were pulling away from me…

\- Oh, then, instead of coming to talk to me and ask me what was going on, you break up with me to run into Dinah's arms?!

\- You were waiting for it to jump into her brother's arms!

\- You broke up with me and Terry was letting me know he was interested in me…

\- Tell me you weren't seeing each other in hiding.

\- I wasn't doing anything behind your back, if that's what you mean… I wouldn't have done it as long as we were together…

\- So, you were waiting for the break up…

\- I didn't want to be with him behind your back… I wanted to talk to you about it.

\- But I beat you to the punch…yes Dinah wanted me and it changed a little to have a girl who wanted me, when you were pulling away from me to be with him…

\- We should've been honest with each other…

\- We made the Grandchesters' job easier.

\- It was only a game for them…

\- But you still believe in your Romeo's love,

\- Yes, he loves me…

\- Are you sure…?

\- Yes, stop making me doubt!

\- You were sulking yesterday because of Dinah…

\- She wanted you, you were mine… and you opened the door… a little too easily… yes, Terry was hitting on my, but you didn't fight for me!

\- You wanted me to?

\- Yes, of course I wanted to! You know that Terry saw our break up scene and he thought we were staying together, so he stopped coming after me…

\- What do you mean?

\- He didn't want to bother our couple… I was finally free and he he didn't want me anymore!

\- Really? How nice of him to wait until you're free to play the noble guy! Said Anthony ironically.

\- Of course, you think he knew… he didn't!

\- You can be so naïve sometimes! Said Anthony.

\- What about you, for believing Dinah's lies? You're as naïve as me!

Anthony didn't say anything. He had been naïve, as a matter of fact. He was greedy; he wanted to taste elsewhere… Candy was his first girlfriend… and because of his "greed", he had lost her forever.

\- Well at least I don't need the queen to order me to get married…, said Anthony standing up to leave the table.

Candy continued eating during the discussion and William had listened to them without a word.

\- Terry loves you Candy. I was his confident…I know how much he struggled to stay away from you, but he couldn't because his feeling for you were too strong… whatever his intentions were at the beginning, his feelings for you took him by surprise…

\- Thank you daddy…

They brought them the morning paper, they were able to see the pictures from the reception. There was a picture of Terry and Susanna; the new Romeo and Juliette on the big screen. William and Eleonor Baker looking cozy…

\- Daddy? Eleonor Baker? Do you have something to tell us?

\- She's a very beautiful woman, said William.

\- Very beautiful, as a matter of fact, said Candy smiling.

She finished eating and she stood up.

\- I'm going to call Terry to thank him for the flowers…

\- You think I should send some to Eleonor?

\- But of course daddy! I'm sure you'll manage to amaze Eleonor Baker, said Candy smiling.

William smile looking at her. The great aunt was also pressuring him to marry… Eleonor Baker? Well, she was the first woman to get his attention in a gazillion years… he took his cellphone and dial a number.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry, Dinah and his mother were having breakfast, talking about the pictures in the paper.

\- Mum, said Terry, William Andrew? He's not a little young for you?

\- How old do you think I am? Said Eleonor faking indignation.

\- You're still young mum, but Candy's father?

\- He's charming, rich…

\- She's hooked! Said Dinah laughing.

\- Candy's father! Repeated Terry.

\- Well your father didn't marry me…

\- You want to marry William Andrew…?

\- …Candy's father! Said Dinah and Eleonor at the same time.

The repetition of the phrase " Candy's father!" ended up making them laugh out loud.

\- I think I understand better the term "Comic of repetition", said Terry smiling.

A maid arrived.

\- Master Terrence, telephone for you.

\- Thank you , said Terry, I hope it's not Susanna.

\- It's not Miss Susanna, said the maid, it's Miss Candy…

Terry looked at her, smiling.

\- Thank you Bertha, said Terry.

He got out of the dining room to go answer his call, in another room even though there was a telephone in the dining room.

\- Candy?

\- Thank you for the flowers…

\- You deserve it and so much more.

\- You're a real charmer.

\- Is it working?

\- Of course, it's working…

\- So our lunch date is still on…?

While he was talking to Candy, Susanna Marlowe arrived.

\- Terry? She said, who are you talking to?

Candy heard the voice of the turkey.

\- Who is that? The turkey? She's there? She spent the night?

\- Of course not… you have to trust me…

\- I trust little Terry… but I don't like knowing her with you…

\- We're going to make a movie together Candy…

\- Don't remind me! It's making me sick! Said Candy.

\- I love you too, my love.

\- I love you Terry…

\- See you later, hugs and kisses.

\- I'll see you later, hugs and kisses to you too.

She hung up with a little smile. Anthony looked at her. Candy didn't say a word and left the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry hung up and looked at Susanna.

\- Hello Terry…

\- Susanna…

\- I need advice from your mother to chose an agent.

\- You can go and see her, she's in the dining room with Dinah…

\- Are you coming with me?

\- No, you don't me, said Terry going to his bedroom.

\- Oh…

Susanna went sadly to the dining room and she found Eleonor talking on the phone.

\- William? Lunch? With pleasure. You're sending me your limo?

\- Non, I'll come and pick you up myself…

\- Wow, you know how to make a woman feel special, I can't wait to see your race car!

She continued talking. And Susanna said hi to Dinah.

\- Have a seat, said Dinah, help yourself.

\- Thank you…

She sat down and helped herself to some coffee and toast.

\- So you were Anthony's girlfriend…

\- Yes…

\- He doesn't want you anymore?

\- That's none of your business…

\- If he wants to take Candy back, that would be good for me…

\- I won't hold my breath at your place. I've never seen my brother so in love with a girl and I've seen him with girls, believe me… he loves Candy , and Anthony loves Candy! She wants Terry, not Anthony!

\- And it bothers you… we're on the same side, we have Candy as a rival

Dinah didn't reply. She didn't want to have Susanna Marlowe as an ally, as jealous as she was of Candy, she was the girl Terry loved, she wasn't going to do anything to ruin their relationship.

\- I'm sorry, Terry is my brother. Don't count on me to ruin Candy…

Dinah, stood up and left the dining room. Susanna stayed in the dinning room until Eleonor finished talking on the phone.

\- What can I do for you, Susanna?

\- I need your help to find an agent…


	27. Chapter 27

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 27  
"In Great Secrecy"**_

Eleonor looked at Susanna. She couldn't help thinking about her debut, when she was young trying to make it as an actress. She took her a business card and gave it to her.

\- You just got the role of a lifetime, if this movie is a success; it's going to put you on the map…

Susanna took the card smiling.

\- Call my agent and tell him that you're coming from my behalf; he will send you to a good agent who will have your interest at heart.

\- Thank you so much Miss Baker…

\- You're welcome. Ok, I have to go; I'm having lunch with William Andrew.

\- Candy's father, said Dinah smiling.

\- Yes…

She left the dining room.

\- Your mother is nice, said Susanna to Dinah.

\- She's Terry's mother, not mine and yes, she's nice…

Susanna sat down and she started eating the food that was on the table…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile at the Andrews… Candy was getting ready for her lunch with Terry. She got out of her room, all dressed up and with her hair well done and she went to the living room. Anthony was in the living room reading… William arrived in the living room at the same time.

\- Are you coming with me? Asked William.

\- Daddy?

\- I'm having lunch with Eleonor Baker…

\- Ah… isn't she a little old for you? Asked Anthony.

\- Well, she's very beautiful, said Albert smiling, let's go Candy

\- I'm ready.

She walked to William and followed him.

\- Have fun! Said Anthony.

\- You don't want to come and see Dinah? Said William.

\- Dinah, said Anthony a little distracted.

\- Yes, the girl for whom you dumped me, said Candy.

\- Come on Anthony, it's going to be better than to stay here alone…

\- Oh, all right! Why not? He said standing up…

He went to change and they left all three of them to go at Eleonor Baker's. They arrived in front of the door and Candy rang the bell. A butler opened the door.

\- Hello, said William, I have an appointment with Miss Baker.

\- Come in please.

\- Thank you, said William

Everybody got in. And he walked them to the living room. A maid arrived.

\- Hello sirs, miss, can I offer you something to drink?

\- No, thank you, said Albert, Candy do you want something

\- No…

\- Anthony?

\- I'll take a glass of fruit juice, he said, since I'm going to stay here…

Dinah who had just arrived heard that.

\- Anthony? She said smiling, you came to see me?

\- Yes, Dinah…

\- Oh…

She was having a big smile. Candy looked at her coldly.

\- Hello, she said to William and Candy

Then she turned to Anthony.

\- Hi Anthony, she said with a soft voice

\- Hi, said William

\- Hi, said Anthony

Candy didn't say anything. Dinah turned to her.

\- Candy? Can you forgive me? This game, I thought was harmless, was cruel…

\- I'm going to marry Terry, Candy finally said, you're going to be my sister in law… so I have to forgive you…

\- Thank you Candy, said Dinah smiling.

Terry arrived in the living room with his mother and Susanna.

\- Candy, he said, hi! What are you doing here? I was on my way to come and get you.

\- In charming company! Said Candy giving the eye to Susanna, it looks like it was a good thing I came.

\- She came to see my mother to help her get an agent, explained Terry.

\- I'm going to go, Miss Baker, thank you again. Terry… Good bye everybody.

Susanna quickly left the place.

\- What are you doing here? Terry asked again

\- Well, my father had a date with your mother…

\- So I offered to bring her and Anthony wanted to see Dinah…

\- Ah, said Terry, mum! Hi William, hi Anthony…

Anthony gave him a head sign. And William replied smiling:

\- Hello Terry…

Eleonor arrived very beautiful and very elegant with a perfume you could smell a mile away…

\- William? She said, hello!

The later approached her to kiss her hand.

\- Eleonor, you're even prettier than what I remembered…

\- And you're a smooth talker! She replied smiling, shall we go?

\- Yes, but there's a slight change, said William

\- Oh? Said his date

\- Yes. Candy, Terry, you're coming with us, I have to talk to both of you…

\- But, started Terry

\- I promise that I will let you go once the conversation is done…

\- All right, said Candy, let's go

\- Have fun! Said Anthony, hello Miss Baker! Bye Miss Baker!

\- Hello Anthony, bye Anthony and be good! Said Eleonor leaving.

They all got out and they took the elevator.

\- Mum, said Terry, you do know that by saying that you're giving them the idea not to be good?

\- You have a dirty mind, said his mother

\- Am I not right Candy?

\- Well the forbidden just makes things more exciting…, replied Candy mischievous.

\- Oh my God , said William you two are not possible!

Eleonor shook her head. The quartet got out of the elevator in the basement where there was a parking for visitors and they walked to Albert's car. They took his sports car and he took them to a nice restaurant in New York. They ordered… then, William talked;

\- Ok, Candy, Terry, I wanted to talk to you about your situation.

\- Our situation? Repeated Candy

\- Yes, with everything that happened and the reparation the queen demanded… Candy you're still in school and you too Terry. The wedding is not going to be soon and if the queen is coming, it will have to be a big wedding…

\- A wedding of royal proportions, said Eleonor.

\- All right, said Terry, who didn't get where William was going.

\- I don't really like what you're living, continued William

\- What do you mean daddy?

\- I mean, last night, you disappeared during the reception to go and have fun…

Candy became bright as red and looked down.

\- I have to say; it's one thing to know that my daughter is no longer innocent, and it's another thing to know that she's getting it on in the next room… I wanted to come in the room and get you out of there…

\- Oh my God, said Candy

\- We love each other, said Terry

\- I thought I was ok with that, but , in the end, I'm old fashioned. Terry you have no right to make love to my daughter like that…

\- What do you want daddy? For us to stop making love until we get married?

\- I would've said "yes', but after what you said in the elevator, I don't trust you for one second and I don't want to spice up your forbidden meetings …

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- What I'm proposing to you, to stop all this, is to make you legal.

\- Legal? Said Terry, we're getting married, aren't we?

\- But not right away…, said Eleonor who was starting to understand where William was going…

William looked at her with grateful eyes.

\- I want you to get married right away, in front of a judge. We will do the big royal wedding later… that way you can live together and make love all day for all I care!

\- Oh, said Candy surprised

\- That's all? Said Terry

\- Yes, said William, think about it.

Candy and Terry looked at each other. Terry stood up.

\- Shall we go?

\- What about your food?

\- Take it to go, said Terry.

Candy stood up and looked at her father. She kissed him on the cheek.

\- Good bye Miss Baker, she said

She walked away with Terry and they got out of the restaurant, they took a cab to a hot dog restaurant "Gray's Papaya"…

\- You like hot dogs? You an English boy?

\- Let me remind you that I'm half American… and they have the best hot dogs I've ever eaten here!

\- Better than the ones in the streets? Asked Candy.

\- You'll see and they're big too, so it fills you up better…

Terry realised what he had just said and they looked at each other and they burst out laughing.

\- My God, said Candy, my father is right, we have a dirty mind…

\- You're for us getting married in front of a judge? Said Terry taking her inside the restaurant

Terry went to place the order for hot dogs, which were big with different side dishes… Candy liked mustard and sauerkraut, but she also tasted the one with cheese and the pizza ones… Terry took different side dishes, among them one with macaroni and cheese… they were sitting facing each other at their table and they were eating.

\- You're right, Terry, they are really excellent and very long and big, it fills you up good…

They burst out laughing.

\- I hope I'll be able to satisfy you to your liking, better than the hot dogs!

\- Terry! I didn't almost fait for a BiFi…

They burst out laughing again. When they calmed down, they started discussing.

\- We should go to the hospital to do our blood tests, said Terry.

\- I thought my father was cool, said Candy

\- Yes, as a confident, but as a father… I imagine if I had a daughter…well I understand him! I was telling him about you… not knowing that he was your father and now he knows I was talking about you so the scene must be funny in his mind… If I have a daughter, she will not be dating until she's 30!

\- If you have a daughter, said Candy slowly, you want children?

\- I know we haven't talked about it, but yes, I want children… what about you?

\- I was an orphan, I want lots of children and I'm going to take care of them myself and I'm even going to adopt a few…

\- A full house?

\- Yes…

\- Anything you want Candy…

\- You're sure, you're ok? You've been forced to marry me with that whole reparation thingy…

\- Candy, I thought I had lost you forever, I'm so happy to have another chance with you… and to marry you right away? Yesterday wouldn't have been soon enough! I love you Candy!

\- I love you Terry!

They looked at each other smiling…They had a dessert after their meal. A banana split that they shared, because Candy was full.

\- Let's share, because I'm too full.., she declared.

\- Too full? Are you sure? Said Terry with a teasing tone.

Candy looked at him and hit him on the arm smiling.

\- Oh you, don't start! With your dirty mind…

\- What? You're the one saying you're pregnant!

\- I'm not pregnant! Said Candy laughing, you talking nonsense

\- Really? You are sexually active, aren't you?

\- We used protection…

\- It's not full proof at 100%

\- Terry stop it! Let's get married first and then we're going to talk baby!

\- All right, my love, he said laughing.

They left the restaurant holding each other. They took a cag to go get their blood test done at the hospital for their marriage… Then they went to fill out the paper for their marriage license at city hall.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile at Eleonor's… Dinah was in the living room with Anthony…

\- You want to watch a movie? Asked Dinah.

\- And be good like your step mother said? Asked Anthony

\- Well, yes…

\- I don't know about you, but when they tell me to be good, it makes me want to not be good…

\- Anthony, I know you're hurt. Candy is with Terry…

\- I forgave you Dinah

\- You're sure it's not to punish Candy?

\- Candy doesn't care about me for the moment, she's only thinking about your brother.

\- You admit that you still want her.

\- No… it's over. Being called Terry in the middle of the act was a real cold shower that brought me back to reality…

\- Girls who have been with my brother say he's the best lover in the world…

\- How was i? He asked, a little annoyed to hear about his rivals praises

\- We're very compatible, Anthony…

\- At least there's no way you're going to leave me for your brother…

\- You think about Eliza and what she had done? Terry told me that she wanted to be with you after…

\- She made her little drama because she didn't get Terry…

\- And she was hoping to have you after…

\- She thought she would pick up the pieces… but when the order came from the queen for Terry to do reparation, she protested saying she had also been with Terry…

\- Oh my God! Who's the biggest whore?! Oh… I'm sorry…

\- No, it was her brother's reaction, said Anthony laughing

He looked at Dinah.

\- Thanks Dinah.

\- Why?

\- I can now laugh about it, thanks to you. I feel good with you…

\- So I don't have to fear Eliza as a rival?

\- She wanted Terry and she wanted me for what? Second best? In the end, by wanted to be the object of reparation, she showed that she would rather be with Terry…

\- She probably wanted …

\- To taste the best lover of St. Paul? I got that part!

\- I'm sorry… well not really, not having Eliza as a rival is a plus…

\- Dinah, I used you too… I wanted to see what it was like elsewhere…

\- And I was available and willing… don't apologize for that, it's what I wanted…

\- And it's what I want now…

Dinah stood up and she took his hand and they went to the bedroom smiling…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

William was still with Eleonor at the restaurant, they had finished their meal…

\- Well, I'm surprised by your attitude, she said, you think they're going to agree?

\- Yes, they are, they love each other…

\- But I don't know if the studio is going to agree, they want to promote the couple Terry and Susanna by making the public think they're really in love.

\- But they're not… Terry loves Candy.

\- Yes… maybe they could keep their marriage a secret until the big royal wedding?

\- You are anticipating the studio's reaction… it will depend on them… but they would want to live together… they're like rabbits!

\- You remember when you were young?

\- Well no, I was a wanderer and I never stayed for long at the same place, said William.

\- Oh…

\- I didn't find the woman I needed to make stay in one place

Eleonor smiled. William Albert was charming... They went to his place and they found Candy and Terry waiting for them.

\- Hello lovebirds, he said, did you have a lot of fun?

\- We didn't have fun, daddy, said Candy smiling.

\- But we did the blood tests for the wedding and we filled out the papers for the marriage license. You just need to sign to give your authorization for Candy since she's a minor…

\- You agree to my terms? Said William.

\- Of course, said Candy.

\- Terry, I think the studio are not going to like this, said Eleonor

\- Well the studio doesn't need to know this, said Terry, is that ok with you Candy?

\- You mean that in the eyes of the world, we're going to continue living in sin? Said Candy.

\- You don't care what the world thinks, said Albert, right?

\- As a matter of fact, after the fiasco in the papers and the internet… well why not? Let's keep it a secret… just the four of us to avoid leaks. Let's get married in great secrecy, said Candy smiling

William smiled, he called his assistant t and after pulling a few strings, and after signing a few papers and authorization, a judge came to the apartment to marry Candy and Terry in great secrecy, in front of William and Eleonor.

\- Mum's the word, said Eleonor smiling

\- You 're coming to live with us Candy, said Terry

\- Daddy? Said Candy

\- Yes, go ahead! You're legal and now it's your conjugal duty and not a sin.

\- Congratulations, Mrs. Grandchester, said Terry smiling

\- Congratulations, Mr. Grandchester, said Candy smiling

Terry leaned and kissed his wife passionately in front of their parents. They all kissed each other and congratulate each other. Eleonor even took a few pictures with her telephone. Candy hugged her father in her arms before she left.

\- Be happy Candy

\- I am, daddy, she said smiling

\- Take your stuff…

\- I didn't bring a lot of things, said Candy.

\- Don't worry, we're going to have the pleasure to shop together, said Eleonor smiling.

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

\- Let's go, said Terry.

\- Good bye daddy, said Candy moved.

\- Good bye Candy!

William hugged Eleonor in his arm and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. Candy and Terry were looking at them without saying anything.

They went back at Eleonor in silence. William had called them a cab. Candy was curled up in Terry's arms during the ride. When they arrived in front of the door, Eleonor opened and she got in pulling Candy's little suitcase. Terry took Candy in her arms to cross the threshold of their new home. Candy screamed and burst out laughing. Eleonor took more pictures. They kissed and she took pictures.

\- Thanks mum, said Terry

And he turned to Candy.

\- You want to go make love for the first time, Mrs. Grandchester?

\- With pleasure, my darling husband, she replied smiling

She was still in his arms and he walked with her directly to his bedroom to make love for the first time as husband and wife… And it was the Nirvana for Candy who was almost fainting, a few times… She was married to Terry and she was happy.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A very dangerous game**_

_**Chapter 28  
"The accident…"**_

Eleonor had called the stores to her apartment for Candy, so she could choose her trousseau for her wedding… Candy had fun trying on all sorts of designer outfits with Dinah. She trying to get along with her, they were now sisters in law and Terry was glad. Anthony and William had gone back to Chicago, back to their lives.

Candy and Terry got used to their new life. Terry would go to the studio to shoot his movie and Candy would continue her schooling so she could do her exam and get her diploma. He would come back in the evening and Candy would be waiting for him, often to have dinner. But when he wouldn't come back on time, he would always call to tell her that he was going to be late and won't be on time for dinner.

One evening, they had to restart some scenes and Terry had to stay longer at the studio. He called Candy during his break time…

\- Honey?

\- Terry! You're not coming now, are you?

\- I'm sorry… we have to redo some scenes… I'm going to be a little bit late.

\- You want me to wait for you to eat?

\- Don't starve to death waiting for me, my darling, if you're hungry, you eat…

\- All right… I love you.

\- I love you too…

He hung up. Susanna was looking at him…

\- Reassuring your girlfriend?

Susanna still didn't know that Terry and Candy were married now.

\- That's none of your business Susanna, said Terry

\- She's still at your place? You'd think she's living there!

Terry didn't reply.

\- Her father let her live with you?! He's kind of cool! And good for you…

Terry didn't reply and he went back on the set. They had to redo the scene during the dance… Everybody seemed a little tense and tired, because it was getting late, but they were used to work late.  
Terry was on stage where he was supposed to be… Susanna was a little on the side with the other actors. After starting the scene for the umpteenth time, the director was hoping to say "Cut and print"… But while his mind was dreaming… there was a noise heard, a spotlight got loose from the ceiling and started falling… Terry would've been the victim if Susanna Marlowe hadn't pushed him out of danger…

\- TERRY! BE CAREFUL!

She had pushed him with all her strength, but she sell and became the victim; the big spotlight fell and broke on her right leg… There was blood everywhere!

\- SUSANNA! Yelled Terry panicking

\- Call an ambulance! Said the producer

It was a moment of panic at the studio, some wanted to approached Susanna; Terry was already by her side…

\- Terry, don't move her, we have to wait for the ambulance…

\- But she's loosing so much blood! Said Terry, and he took the t-shirt he was wearing under his costume and made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding on Susanna's leg. There was blood everywhere! The ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics took over to save the young actress… They took her to the hospital and Terry rode with him in the ambulance.

\- Susanna, it's going to be all right, hang in there…

Robert Hathaway followed them with his car and he had called Mrs. Marlowe to give her the sad news and ask her to join them at St. Joan Hospital…

Once at the hospital, they took Susanna to the operating room, in emergency. Terry was in the waiting room crushed… Robert Hathaway and the other actors arrived a little while later. Mrs. Marlowe was in tears, she was crying for her daughter! She became hysterical, she looked at Terry…

\- This is all your fault! You should've been in that operating room! My daughter saved your life! It's your fault!

She had approached Terry and started hitting him on the chest. Terry wasn't saying anything; he didn't know what to say… Robert Hathaway and another actor came to pull her away from Terry to calm her down.

\- Mrs. Marlowe, said Hathaway, calm down! It's not Terry's fault…

\- Yes it is! My daughter loves him and he doesn't even look at her!

Terry, upset by all these events, walked away, he felt alone against the whole world… he took his phone and called Candy…

\- Honey? She said smiling, where are you? In the car?

\- Candy…

She immediately felt by the sound of his voice that something was wrong.

\- What's going on?

\- Candy, there was an accident on the movie set…

\- Are you all right? She asked worried

\- Yes, I'm fine; I was pushed and saved me from being the victim…

\- The victim of what?

\- A big spot light got loose from the ceiling…

Candy got more worried.

\- Where are you Terry?

\- At St. Joan's Hospital…

\- I'm coming…

She could feel that Terry was too upset to be coherent… she went to Eleonor's room who had just arrived… She knocked.

\- Come in! She heard

Candy complied. When she saw her face, Eleonor, who was sitting in front of her dresser, got worried…

\- What is it? Is it Terry?

\- He's at the hospital

\- Oh my God! She said standing up, is he all right?

\- Yes, don't worry; I'm going to the hospital.

\- I'm coming with you!

The two women, rushed to get ready and they took a cab to St. Joan's hospital, because Eleonor's driver had already left. Eleonor was wearing sun glasses and a hat. They arrived at the hospital; they went to the reception to inquire… The movie crew was on the third floor, in the waiting room near the operating room. They went there and they saw Terry who was looking out the window, he seemed worn out… Candy approached him while Eleonor went to talk to Robert Hathaway…

\- Terry? Said Candy softly.

He was lost in his thoughts and he heard his beloved's voice. He turned around and he took her in his arms tenderly, then he looked for her lips and kissed her passionately for a long moment.

Then he stopped and hugged her tenderly.

\- The big spotlight was going to fall on me and…

\- And? Asked Candy who was afraid of the answer.

\- Susanna pushed me with all of her strength, but she didn't have the time to move away, she fell and the spotlight fell on her and break…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy horrified

\- There was blood everywhere! It was horrible… I took off the t-shirt I had under my costume and made a tourniquet on her leg because the bleeding wasn't stopping, I was afraid she was going to bleed out… the ambulance arrived and we came here, I was with her in the ambulance… she was white as a sheet… I was so afraid for her!

\- She's in good hands Terry. Everything is going to be fine…

\- Thank you for coming, my darling…

\- Your mother is here too…

\- Where? He said turning around.

He looked where his movie crew was and he saw his mother's silhouette talking to Hathaway… Who had told her what had happened. Mrs. Marlowe was crying in a corner and another actress was consoling her. Terry approached his mother who hugged him with love.

\- Mum…

\- It's going to be ok, baby, she said softly, I'm happy you're fine.

\- It's because of my daughter! Said Mrs. Marlowe, you owe her your life!

Eleonor didn't answer; she understood that Mrs. Marlowe was worried about her daughter. She went to sit with Terry a little far with Candy. Mrs. Marlowe gave them the look.

A very long time passed before the doctor came to give some news… Terry stood up to meet him half way, so did Mrs. Marlowe and Mr. Hathaway, the other stayed behind. Candy was next to Terry, she was holding his hand…

\- The surgery was long, she lost a lot of blood, but the tourniquet you did to her practically saved her life…

\- You had a good idea Terry, said Hathaway.

Terry didn't say anything, he was relieved… the doctor continued talking.

\- It was a risky operation, the slightest incident would've been fatal, we would've had to amputate her leg, but God was with us tonight, we were able to save her leg…

There was a sigh of relief from everybody. Candy hugged Terry and his mother too. Mrs. Marlowe cried of joy and Hathaway hugged her.

\- Can I see her? She asked the doctor after letting go of Hathaway.

\- She's going to sleep for the rest of the night. You can see her for a few moments, she's in the post operating room… the nurse is going to take you…

Mrs. Marlowe followed the nurse to go see her darling daughter. Hathaway turned to Terry and his family.

\- You can go and get some sleep, Terry. We're taking a few days off to analyse the situation and see if we're going to replace Susanna.

\- Replace her? Said Terry surprised, we will need to re-shoot everything…

\- Only the scenes with Juliet…

\- That's only half of the movie… you can't replace her, Mr. Hathaway, she saved my life!

Terry was feeling guilty enough as it is. Susanna's heroic gesture shouldn't cost her her role in the biggest movie in her career…

\- We'll see, said Hathaway, there are a lot of emotions tonight Go and get some sleep Terry, get some rest, you need some…

\- Come on Terry; let's go home, said Eleonor.

The little family left the hospital, all three of them… Once in the apartment, they found Dinah was asleep and Candy went to the kitchen to get something to eat for Terry.

\- I don't feel like eating, he said, seeing her coming with a tray of food in their bedroom.

\- You have to eat something honey, replied his wife softly, I'm going to eat with you… I was waiting for you to eat…

Terry smiled and he ate from the tip of his lips and drank a bottle of water. Candy ate with him then she took the tray away to the kitchen. She went back to the room to get ready for the night. She found Terry on the bed, with his eyes open. When she got out of the adjacent bathroom, he was still in the same position. She lay down next to him and he took her in his arms to kiss her and make love. What they did every day, but tonight… he needed her more than anything in the world and she was there and she gave him all her love…


	29. Chapter 29

_**A very Dangerous Game**_

_**Chapter 29  
"Damage control"**_

Terry had a horrible night. He kept reliving the scene over and over and would wake up startled and he would hug his wife in his arms. She would comfort him the best way she could by being there for him He managed to sleep a little bit but he woke up at dawn… with the impression that he closed his eyes for five minutes only. He went to shower… and he took his time… when he came out, there was steam coming out of the bathroom…

\- You must be very clean, said Candy still lying on the bed.

\- I'm sorry if I bothered you, my darling…

\- Don't be ridiculous… how are you after your agitated night?

\- I had the impression that yester was just one horrible waken nightmare… Thank you for coming to comfort me… I was completely lost…

\- I will always be there for you Terry… I'm going to go shower and then we'll go and have breakfast…

\- I'm not hungry.

\- You need your strength, said Candy getting up to go to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, they were in the dining room, alone. Dinah was gone to a private school where Eleonor had enrolled her in. A maid arrived to serve them breakfast… Terry took a cup of tea and a piece of toast. Candy ate with appetite. Eleonor arrived with her tablet looking at the dailey news… They were talking all about Susanna's accident. There was a romantic article on the fact that .

"Juliet" saved "Romeo"… and insinuating that the two actors were dating in real life with the infamous legend about the actors who play Romeo and Juliet, ended up getting married… they were insinuating that this Romeo was not going to abandon his Juliet. Eleonor was a little worried. She looked at Candy and Terry.

\- Mum, said Terry, good morning, How are you?

\- I should be asking you that question…

\- What do you think?

\- I know it's hard…

\- You have no idea…

\- Good morning, said Candy

\- Candice, said Eleonor

The atmosphere was heavy.

\- I'm going to the studio to talk to Robert…

\- I'm coming with you…

\- I'm not a baby, mum.

\- Honey, said Candy, let your mother go with you…

\- You have your courses…

\- Yes… so let your mother come with you… you need emotional support…

\- All right, said Terry.

\- Thank you Candy, said Eleonor

They finished their breakfast, then Candy went to wait for her tutor in the living room. Terry kissed his wife and left the apartment with his mother to go to the studio. Candy's tutor's arrived and they went to the dining room to start working.

Terry and Eleonor went to the studio to Robert Hathaway's office. There were a lot of people at the studio, whispering when they saw Terry and his mother walking to Robert's office. Terry knocked on the door and got in with his mother.

\- Oh Terrence! Eleonor! Good moring! Said Hathaway warmly

\- Mr. Hathaway, said Terry.

\- Robert, said Eleonor

\- Please have a seat

\- Thank you, said Terry and Eleoor at the same time.

\- How are you Terry?

\- What do you thing? Said Terry dryly.

\- We all had trouble sleeping last night… I'm debating whether to replace Susanna or wait until she's back on her feet

\- Wait, please! I know that the show must go on, but it's not the theatre, it's a movie… we can delay the scenes and edit them later…

Other men entered the room after a knocking on the door.

\- Ah Terrence, you're here! With your mother! Greetings Madam! Said a man with a gray suit

\- Sirs, said Eleonor

\- Hello, said Terry

\- I was telling Terrence that I haven't made a decision whether to recast the role of Juliet and he insists we keep Susanna

\- Ah, said one of the men

\- You seem to be Susanna's biggest defender.

\- She's a friend and a colleague, said Terry, she saved my life… I wouldn't want her to lose her role because she saved my life…

\- The papers seem to think you're together…

\- What? Said Terry, but that's absurd! I'm not dating Susanna

\- Maybe you should…

\- I beg your pardon?

\- For marketing, it's romantic, Juliet saves Romeo's life, the love of her life.

\- I'm not dating her! It would be a lie!

\- Our investors are worried about the rest of the movie, said Hathaway

\- So they will be reassured I start dating Susanna? Said Terry stunned

\- For marketing and the promotion of the movie…

\- The movie will attract the public's attention without Terry having to date Susanna, said Eleonor

\- Susanna is depressed, if you go see her alone, it would cheer her up.

\- Really? I'm the cause of her accident! How am I going to cheer her up?

\- Susanna is love with your, said Hathaway

\- No! Said Terry, you can't be serious!

\- It would calm our investors, started one of the men

\- There is no way I'm dating Susanna, I'm not free!

\- Oh, your girlfriend? I'm sure she'll understand the seriousness of the matter

\- No! Said Terry angry, she will not understand! She loves me and I love her! I can't tell the world I'm with another woman.

\- Another woman who risked her life to save yours…

\- So, I have to be with her? No, I'm engaged! You all know the story! The queen is coming to my wedding…

\- I think her Majesty the queen will understand that you have to honor the woman who saved your life, said one of the men

\- Robert, said Eleonor, you can't let something like that happen, Terry is love with another woman…

\- He can learn to love Susanna

\- There must be something in all this, said Eleonor, what does Mrs. Marlowe wants?

\- What? Said Robert surprised

\- She's threathening to sue you right? You want to exchange Terry for a fight in court?

Terry looked at his mother surprised, he looked at Hathaway and he saw his guilty face.

\- She's saying if Terrence dates her daughter and marries her, she would drop the lawsuit, admitted Robert.

\- What? Said Terry, there is now way! I don't want to marry Susanna!

\- Just for business, said one for the man

\- You are not hearing me, I said I couldn't marry Susanna! I don't love her!

\- What's love got to go with it?

\- Everything! Said Terry angry, I love Candy… and I'm going to marry her…

\- Terrence, it would save us millions…

\- Why don't start by leaving her the role… so that she could finish the movie.

\- You're pleading her came, said Hathaway, you like her, you could do it…

\- I said I couldn't do it, Mr. Hathaway!

\- But why? Since you like her!

Eleonor was the one who answered the question.

\- Because he's already married!

All the men were surprised and said at the same time:

\- What?!

\- You heard my mother, confirmed Terry

\- But your wedding is due in a few months, said Hathaway

\- Well, you see, my wife father, William Andrew, the billionaire, didn't really like his daughter to have sex out of wedlock, so he gave us an ultimatum…

\- Oh my God!

\- I'm a married man, Robert, and I love my wife. The queen will come for the big religious ceremony…

\- We're doomed! Said one of the men

\- Come on guys, said Eleonor there's no problem without a solution… you can't force my son to do his "duty: by marrying a woman he doesn't love by gratitude… especially since he's already married to the woman he loves… you must have a plan B.

The men looked at each other. They will have to make damage control… The Marlowe ladies had already started talking to the press…

\- Sirs? Said Eleonor, the papers already started printing stuff about a wedding between Terry and Susanna…

\- My marriage is secret, and I would like it to stay that way… but if the media continue to harass me, I'm going to tell them the truth…

\- We can't control the media, said Hathaway

\- Try to control the ladies Marlowe, said Eleonor, they probably going to attack candy and I don't think you want William Andrew's wrath on you… or the queen of England's, when she will learn that you want to ruint her wedding plans for her favourite protégée…

The men looked at each other

\- Gentlemen, said Terry, I'm going to go see Susanna and talk to her, I'm sure she's going to understand…

Eleonor stood up and her son did the same thing.

\- Good bye, sirs, she said

\- I'm going to talk to Susanna, said Terrence

\- We will agree to all of your conditions, in some extent

\- As long as I don't marry Susanna, everything is fine with me…

Terry and his mum got out of the office and the movie studio. The whispers continued. In the limousine, Terry called Candy.

\- Honey?

\- Terry, are you all right?

\- Did you finish your tutoring?

\- I had a math test, I just finished it…

\- Can you meet met at the hospital, I'm going to see Susanna and I would like you to be by my side…

Candy felt her heart fill with love for him.

\- Of course honey…

\- Or you can come and pick me up…

\- I'm ready, I'm waiting for you

\- I'll call you as soon as I'm downstairs… I love you

\- I love you too.

Terry hung up and looked at his mother.

\- I need her by my side

\- I didn't say anything, but I'm happy you want to include her in all this…

\- I can't imagine my life without her, mum, I love her so much…

When they got in front of the building, Terry didn't need to call her because Candy was waiting for him in front of it. He opened the door and made space for her. She got in, once she was seated, he took her in his arms to kiss her on the lips…

\- Are you all right honey?

\- The meeting at the studio was a nightmare… the producers wanted me to marry Susanna…

\- What? That's what the papers are saying to…

\- But you kow that I wouldn't do that, right?

\- I know that you're my husband and that you're not free…

\- Candy…

\- If you were free as a bird… you sense of honor would've taken over…

He looked at her with love.

\- You're a gentleman, Tery. You would've done your duty towards the poor girl who risked her life to save yours, too bad for the spoiled little rich girl who lost her reputation because she couldn't keep her legs closed!

\- Candy, stop it! Said Terry, I love you the way you are…

\- Life is complicated, I really thought I was going to marry Anthony, otherwise I would've kept myself for marriage, she said ashamed

\- As long as you tell me that there will be nobody else after me…

\- I love you Terry…

\- And I chose you, even if there was no choice to make. I have to go see Susanna to talk to her…  
Candy curled up against him and Terry didn't say another word until they arrived at St. Joan's Hospital They got out of the car. There were some reporters in front of the hospital and they had to slip among them to get in 3without answering any questions they were asking them. They got to Susanna's floor and people were looking at them. Terry stopped at the flower shop to buy flowers for Susana.

They entered the room and they found Susanna lying down on the bed and her mother was reading to her. Her face lit up when she saw Terry but when she saw Candy and Eleonor she became sad again.

\- Hi Terry! That's nice of you to come and see me…

\- Hello Susanna, Mrs. Marlowe, said Candy smiling how are you doing?

\- Hello Susanna, Mrs. Marlowe, said Eleonor

\- Hello Miss Baker, Candy… to answer your question, I feel like I was I'm in a cloud with all the medication they're giving me for the pain

\- Terrence , you came to see Susana! How's the movie!? The show must go on?

\- Well, for the moment, we can't finish the scenes with Juliet, but we're going to wait until you come back to continue, if you want to continue, of course.

\- My first big break, said Susanna, I want to continue

\- But something would make you happier, right honey, said her mother

\- Mom, said Susanna, with a weary tone

\- Susanna, don't miss this opportunity, take advantage to make him pay!

\- Make me pay? Said Terry looking at her

\- She almost died saving your life, Said Mrs Marlowe almost yelling

\- Yes, we know that, said Eleonor, and Terry saved your let by making a tourniquet , that's the reason she didn't late her leg.

\- But, said Mrs. Marlowe

\- What you're attempting to do to my son, is horrible! Said Eleonor

\- Is that why you came with Candy? Right Terry? To remind me that you have a girlfriend

\- In fact , Susanna, Candy is not my girlfriend, started Terry

\- I came because I was worried about you, interrupted Candy softly

\- My daughter almost died saving your life and you owe her that, said Mrs. Marlowe

\- I owe her what? Mrs. Marlowe, I saved her leg and according to the doctors I convinced the producers not to recast her We are waiting for her to be all right to continue the movie…

\- Your career is going to jump start, said Eleonor, if you make the right choice now…

\- What do you mean, Miss Baker? Asked Susanna.

\- What I mean, is that you can settle this amicably and finish the movie which is going to be a box office success with all the publicity with this horrible accident, or you could sue the movie studio and be labelled as a difficult actress, no one would want to work with you… you can have the good part here… you will not have Terrence, but you can have a career you want and my influence I can make sure that you'll have great roles…

\- She would've been happier with all that and Terrence…

\- No, not Terrence, said Eleonor.

\- But why? Asked Susanna, I know the queen asked for reparation, but she'll understand don't you think so?

\- Susanna, said Terry, you really want to force me to be with you? I don't love you as a woman but as a colleague…

Susanna looked at her mother.

\- But you can learn to love me, I love you… Candy can always go back to her ex fiancée…

\- Looks like you've got everything figured out, said Terry ironically

\- Susanna, I can help you and you have my condition, said Eleonor

\- Looks like Susanna want to have her cake and eat it too, said Candy

\- Why don't you free Terrence so he could do his duty? Asked Mrs. Marlowe

Candy turned to the lady.

\- Because, when you get married it's for better or worst…

\- You're not married yet, said Susanna

\- Well, Susanna, said Terry, you know that Candy was living with me right? You even thought he father was pretty cool to let something like that happen… well, he wasn't… he gave us an ultimatum…

\- You were forced to marry her? Said Susanna

\- I would've married Candy in school, if I could've… He simply wanted his daughter to be legal in the eyes of God…

\- Oh…

\- So you agreed to my condition? Asked Eleonor, or you want to call your lawyer?

Mrs. Marlowe was sulking. Susanna looked at Eleonor sadly.

\- Pleas e forgive me, she said softly

\- I was a young ambitious actress too, and I had to make certain choices in my life,,, I'm offering you the chance to make it, Susanna… this accident could be the turn of your career, the movie is going to be a success, by keeping your reputation intact, the producers are going to bank on you…

\- All right… why are you doing this for me?

\- Because you saved my son's life. I'm going to be eternally grateful to you and his father too… the duke of Grandchester owes you one, don't take it lightly…

When they got out of the room, Terry had a sigh of relief…

\- I will never thank your father enough for asking us to get married!

\- Otherwise you would've done your duty? Said Candy , thank you daddy!

\- Thank you mum , said Terry

\- If you cant give her what she wants, I'm going to give her the career of her dreams… and I wish I had the luck she had, said Eleonor.

\- Let's go to the studio tell the news to the producers…

They later were happy with the results, They were going to wait until Susanna is back on her feet to shoot the remaning scenes…

\- Congratulations, Terrence

\- Thank my mother, she made her an offer she couldn't refuse…

\- I didn't expect anyless from the great Eleonor Baker, said Hathaway smiling and she protected her cub! A real lioness!  
But the press continued speculating and write nonsense. But the concerned parties knew the truth that's all that mattered.

William called his daughter later after dinner to have some news.

\- Daddy! Said Candy smiling, you're the best! I love you ! I adore you! Thanks for everything

\- All right. You're welcome, said William, but what for?

\- For forcing us to get married!

\- Ok… why don't you explain yourself?

She told him everything…

\- Well, by wanting to make you right with God, he saved you from a bad situation!

\- You can say that again! Said Candy smiling, it's always good to be in order with God! Thank you God! Thank you daddy!

Terry, was talking to his father.

\- Well dad, said Terry, she saved my life

\- Really?

\- And I would like you to do her a favour, when she asks for it…

\- For having saved your life, all right. She wanted you to marry her? How did you escape that?

\- Thanks to mum, on one side.

\- On one side?

\- Yes, on the other sike I was already married.

\- I beg your pardon?

Terry told his father everything that happned with William Andrew.

\- Well you owe William Andrew big time!

\- He's a great business man and is intuition doesn't lie, you should do business with him dad…

\- I'm one step ahead of you, my boy… Ok, I'm going to make sure the queen is reassured because the paper are writing nonsense depicting her like a witch who is refusing for her protégé to do the honourable thing…

\- Don't worry daddy, we're going to have a tv interview which is going to tell the truth, tell the queen she can count on me to set the record straight…


End file.
